Do I Have to do This All Over Again?
by smoshen
Summary: SEQUEL TO SHADES OF GREY! Peter and Cara think they have it all good after Jeff is gone, but when Alice Backer breaks out of prison full of revenge and kidnaps Abigail, it's up to The Monkees and Cara to go to England to save her! With the aid of Davy's zany sisters and a rich but shy heiress, will they save the day?
1. Chapter 1

One bright morning, a couple walking hand-in-hand strode towards a head shop called aptly, "Psychedelic Psycho." Just by looking at the two, you'd never be able to tell all the craziness that they had gone through together in the past few months that included an abusive ex-boyfriend, a crazy hitman, and many a wild goosechase. In short, they looked completely normal, like any other young couple hopelessly in love. The young woman walking alongside her man was a small one, five-foot-three, about twenty years old, with a headful of thick, curly, somewhat unruly long auburn hair and bangs across her forehead, out from under large brown eyes peered. Her name: Cara Lovelace.

The man holding her hand was taller, about five-foot-ten with pin-straight, glossy sandy-blond hair, big, sweet light brown eyes, and an adorably dimpled smile. He was around the age of twenty-four but had a childlike air around him in his smile and the bouncy way he walked, making his mop of hair swing about his face. His name was Peter Tork. The two got up to the front door of the shop, and Cara opened the door to step inside.

"Well hi there Cara!" greeted Bill, the shop owner. He had a head of unruly brown curls and a scruffy beard on his face and wore a pair of green tinted granny glasses over his dark eyes. "I thought you were off today, I didn't have you scheduled."

"Yeah, I'm off today," said Cara, starting to look through things perched on the shelves. "Just looking for a birthday present for Abigail. Her birthday's today and we're having a surprise party for her."

"Yeah, you and Jane can come on by," said Peter, nearly dropping a Bob Dylan record out of its sleeve that he was holding. "Whoops…"

"Will do," said Bill, brushing off Peter's clumsiness. "Hey Jane! We're going to Abigail's birthday party today!"

"Oh, sounds great!" said Jane, stumbling out of the back room. She had quit her job at the sandwich shop to work at Psychedelic Psycho with her now-fiancé Bill. She was even smaller than Cara, with shorter brunette hair and big, bright blue eyes.

"But don't tell her, it's a surprise!" said Peter quickly and knocking a small shelf of incense clean off its rack.

"Oh man Pete," said Bill, his face in his hands. "I love ya man, but why don't you stand a _little _closer to your lady?"

"Sorry…" said Peter, looking and sounding like a guilty child as he scooted in closer to Cara who looked at him with a sarcastic glance.

"So, I'm just gonna have a look around," said Cara, taking special care to keep a watch on her clumsy boyfriend, who had gone back to the counter to talk to Bill.

"So how's the business been, Bill?" asked Peter.

"Can't complain," said Bill. "My life has been on the up and up all this time man, Jane is a winner of a lady, man."

"Oh boy is she…" said Peter, remembering the terrible time he had when Jane was hopelessly in love with him. Boy had she changed…for the better, and more than once too, Peter recalled.

"Yeah, she is," said Bill dreamily, not noticing Peter's referencing. "So how's it going with Cara? Ya know, after all you went through to get her!"

"Man, everything's just groovy!" said Peter. He looked around a couple times to make sure Cara wasn't looking; she was checking out some jewelry with Jane. "Check this out!" he whispered. He fumbled in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a small jewelry box, complete with a diamond ring inside.

"Oh, no way man!" exclaimed Bill. "When are you gonna do it?"

"Today at the party," said Peter, putting the ring back into his pocket. "Gotta say though, I'm nervous…any pointers so I don't…you know…blow it?"

"Take a deep breath in," said Bill. Peter breathed in and puffed out his chest—"strut right up to her!" Peter stomped his foot into the ground and nearly lost his footing—"And don't fall over when you go on one knee." Peter nodded, still trying to hold his breath in.

"Peter, what are you doing?" asked Cara coming over with Jane. "Your face is turning blue!"

Peter finally let his breath out, nearly falling backwards in the process. "Oh, hey Cara, I didn't see you there!" said Peter when he caught his breath.

"Peter, I came in with you silly," said Cara. "Whatever, come on, I got a nice turquoise necklace for Abigail, let's get going to see if the boys need help getting things together." As the two walked out, Bill gave Peter a thumbs-up in encouragement that Peter returned. Yep, Peter thought, today was definitely going to be the day!

Meanwhile, back at the beachside pad where Peter lived with his three roommates/bandmates (their band, of course, was called The Monkees), a party was being put together. These other three guys were named Davy Jones, Mike Nesmith, and Micky Dolenz. In the living room area, Davy was trying strenuously to attach streamers and ribbons to the lower parts of the ceiling. Davy was the shortest of the four and had lots of dark brown hair and big dark eyes overlooked by a pair of thick eyebrows on his round baby face, which had an expression of exasperation as he kept trying to jump up to reach his target. His roommate, Mike, walked over with a condescending expression.

"Oh, come on Davy, man, what are you doing?" he asked with a Texas drawl, exasperated.

"Aw, come on Mike," said Davy with a heavy Manchester accent. "If ya just gimme one more try, I know I can get this up there!" Davy gave a last, whole-hearted jump, but to no avail.

"Oh, gimme that," said Mike, snatching the decorations away from Davy and pinning them up with ease. Mike was obviously much taller than Davy by a landslide. He was very skinny as well, but made up for it with his handsome face with chocolaty eyes, a thick head of black hair, and a little green knit wool cap perched on his head. "Davy, why don't you work a little closer to the ground?"

"Hey, that's not funny you know, I'm very sensitive to my height!" said Davy. "Speaking of sensitive, where's Peter at?"

"He went to Psychedelic Psycho with Cara to get Abigail a birthday present," said Micky, who came out of the kitchen virtually covered in flour and icing. Micky had a mop of hair that flopped over his face, and when it wasn't covered in flour, was brown, and he had a pair of deep-set brown eyes. "Man, who thought baking a cake could be this hard? Easy Bake Oven my ass…"

"Wait, Micky, you're baking Abigail's cake in an Easy Bake Oven?" asked Davy. "You must be joking!"

"Nah I'm not _joking, _I really did," said Micky.

"But why?" asked Davy.

"Well, cause I thought it's be easy," said Micky, shrugging.

"But I don't understand," said Mike. "Why do we even _have _an Easy Bake Oven, that's a little girls' toy!"

"I think Peter bought it," said Micky.

"Yeah, that'd explain it," said Davy.

"Well aside from the mess it really did turn out all right," said Micky, putting a hand on Mike's shoulder, sending a pouf of flour everywhere.

"Don't do that," said Mike with a miffed expression. Micky quickly withdrew his hand. With that came a knock on the door, and in came Peter and Cara.

"Hey guys, how'd gift shopping go?" asked Mike.

"Not so bad," said Cara putting the store-wrapped gift on the table. "Geez, Micky, what the hell happened to you?"

"Yeah Mick, you better get yourself cleaned up before Abigail and Cara's parents get here," said Peter. "You wait here, I'll go get the hose!"

Mike caught Peter before he was able to run off to the back. "No Peter, you are _not _getting the dang hose, Micky can clean himself up."

"Yeah Micky," said Cara, checking her watch. "I'd say you have about an hour to pull yourself together before my parents bring Abigail here at six. What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"Well…" said Micky, embarrassed now. "I kinda used Peter's Easy Bake Oven to bake the cake in…"

"Oh, you did!" exclaimed Peter, his eyes lighting up. "How was it?"

"How do ya think, Pete?" asked Micky as he headed upstairs to shower and change.

"Not too bad, right?" Peter called up to his friend upstairs. Cara giggled and gave Peter a peck on the cheek before heading upstairs herself. Peter smiled brightly as he watched her climb the stairs.

"Easy Bake Oven, seriously?" said Davy once Cara was gone. "You gotta be kidding yourself, mate."

"We gotta use a real oven next time," said Mike. "So…you gonna do it today?"

"Do it…oh! Yeah, that," said Peter, taking the ring out of his pocket again.

"Man, that's something," said Davy. "You're taking a page out of my book, you are!"

"Gee, I'm glad you think so Davy!" said Peter. "What about you and Abigail?"

"Nah, she's too young still," said Davy. "Only nineteen today, gotta wait."

"Smart thinking from the guy who used to fall in love every day," said Mike. Getting a glimpse of Peter's ring, he had to fight back a feeling of jealousy. Maybe it was because Peter, the dummy, was getting the girl of his dreams while the girl of Mike's dreams not so long ago turned out to be a psychotic hitman who aided Cara's ex-boyfriend Jeff in a kidnapping and attempted-murder spree. Talk about your bad luck… "Well good luck Shotgun," said Mike, patting Peter on the back and walking to the couch. Micky and Cara came bounding down the stairs a little bit later Cara and wrapped her arms around Peter.

"Ya know, we still have some time to kill," she whispered into his ear.

"What…oh, yeah we sure do!" said Peter, catching on to Cara's hint. He led her back upstairs, followed by catcalls and assorted comments from the other three.

"Now be safe and don't catch a cold, children!" called Micky in a concerned old lady voice.

"Wrap it up!" shouted Mike, getting straight to the point. Cara and Peter laughed, but ignored it. Those boys sure were a group of goofs!

Once they were in Peter's room, Peter said, "So how do you suppose we kill all this time?"

"Oh, come on Peter," said Cara. "Now, I know you're not as dull as the others make you out to be!"

"Oh, you're right about that," said Peter. He kissed her deeply, and during that he carefully took the ring out of his pocket and hid it so Cara wouldn't see or feel it. Kisses from both of them went from lips to necks as Peter slowly lowered Cara to the bed. Her hands weaved through his hair and Peter was very _very _happy for this time to kill.

After a while of blissful love, the two lay next to each other, exhausted, but satisfied. "You do know that we're gonna have to get up soon to be ready for Abigail," said Peter.

"Peter dear, after what you did to me, I'm gonna be lucky if I can get up, let alone _walk_ for two weeks," Cara said. She affectionately snuggled Peter when he chuckled triumphantly. Of course, as if on cue, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Abigail and Cara's parents. "But I guess I'm going to have to try now…" They got dressed and made their way to the top of the stairs when they saw the lights were still off as Cara's parents led Abigail through the pad.

Peter made special care that the ring was safe and sound in his pocket. "Hey, Cara?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" asked Cara.

"I love you," said Peter, thinking about how her face would look later on today when he asked her to be his wife.

"I love you too, Peter," said Cara with a wide smile on her face, eyes glimmering.

Just then, Mike switched the lights on, and everyone, including Bill and Jane, who came by sometime when Peter and Cara were…having their fun, jumped out from behind their hiding places and shouted, "Surprise!" Peter and Cara rushed down the stairs to join everybody.

Abigail jumped in shock, but her face softened into a smile as she came to her senses. Abigail was a beautiful young woman, but she ought to be because she was a model. She had yellow-blonde hair cut into a pixie cut, large green eyes, and she was tall and curvy. Her boyfriend Davy was of course the shortest man in the room (Jane was shortest overall) and the height difference was made very clear when he came up to her to kiss her. "Happy birthday love!" he said.

"Oh, you all are wonderful!" exclaimed Abigail. "Whose idea was this?"

"Davy and I brainstormed together," said Cara, coming up to greet her best friend. "Happy birthday! Oh, and Mom, Dad, thanks for bringing her!"

"No problem Cara dear," said Mrs. Lovelace, a red haired woman with horn-rimmed glasses.

"It's a treat to come here and see your friends," said Mr. Lovelace, a darker haired man, tall and thin. He nodded at Peter; Mr. Lovelace knew what Peter was planning to do later. Peter responded with a sheepish, yet somehow confident grin.

"Well I suppose we better get on with the festivities," said Mike. "Micky, where's that cake you made?"

"In the kitchen, I'll go and get it," said Micky.

"It better be good, with all the mess it made," said Davy. "Ya know Abigail, your birthday cake was made in Peter's bloody Easy Bake Oven!"

"Oh, an Easy Bake!" exclaimed Abigail. "Oh, I have one of those! Oh Peter, aren't they just the best!"

"Easy Bake always makes the best!" said Peter.

"Oh boy, two of a kind," said Davy. "Well, at least you'll like the cake."

"Got it!" called Micky, prancing out of the kitchen holding a medium-sized cake on a platter. "Bon appetite!" He finished in a botched French accent.

"Oh, thank you everyone, this is just _wonderful_!" exclaimed Abigail as Davy served her a slice of cake.

"Well, just glad you like everything," said Mike. "You deserve it after all you've done for us, ya know."

"Yeah Abigail," said Bill. "You're a groovy chick!"

"You all love throwing surprise birthday parties, don't you?" asked Cara, referring to her own birthday party the boys and Abigail had thrown her before.

"Yeah, except no one's gonna almost drown this time, right Micky?" said Peter.

"You bet your ass I won't drown!" said Micky. "Whoops, sorry 'bout the cussing Mrs. Lovelace!"

"No matter Micky, you're a good kid," said Mrs. Lovelace digging into her cake. "And you cook well too!"

"Oh gosh, ma'am," said Micky, blushing.

"Hey boys, I have an idea!" said Abigail. "Why don't you get up there and play some music!" Jane nodded in agreement.

"Ya know, that ain't a bad idea," said Mike. "Come on men, tune up and let's give Miss Abigail a birthday show!" The band leapt up from their seats and up to the bandstand they had in their pad. But the boys hadn't so much as put on their instruments when the lights shut off, leaving the pad pitch black. There was a shrill scream and the sound of broken glass.

"Who turned on the dark?" Peter shouted, fumbling around.

"Oh _Peter,"_ said Davy in exasperation. In time, the lights turned back on, revealing a broken drinking glass, a shattered window, and a missing Abigail.

"Abigail!" Davy shouted and looking around frantically. "Abigail, where are you?"

"She's _gone!" _said the four guys in unison.

"Hey, guys, look at this," said Mike, picking up a piece of paper on the table. "It's a note!"

"Yeah, kinda sounds like a B flat," said Micky.

"Oh, come on man, this is no time to joke!" said Cara. "What does it say Mike?"

Mike cleared his throat and began to read:

"_To The Monkees (or Cara also, if her bitch ass is with you):_

_I have broken out of jail and wish to reap my revenge on you all. You're the reason I never got my money that should have been well-earned from my last job and landed me in prison. You all must pay, and dearly. If you are reading this note, I am already on my way to Manchester, England with Jeff's little sister, who you all know to be Abigail. You can try and chase me, and more clues will be left possibly…we can make this quite an interesting game if you want._

_Signed—"_

"Oh God," said Mike. "It can't be, not again…"

"Well come on, who's it from?" asked Davy urgently.

"Signed, Alice Backer," moaned Mike. "Oh dear heavens, I thought we were all done with her…"

"Oh, this is terrible!" said Jane.

"Yeah guys, what are we gonna do?" asked Micky nervously.

"Well, it's simple, isn't it?" asked Davy.

"How's it so simple?" asked Cara.

Davy smiled slyly. "Well, we're all going to England mates!" With that, the boys and Cara swiftly ran off to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! This chapter contains Davy's family…I am using his real father and sisters in it, but I have no clue what they look or act like, so I'm just kinda making it my own here…well, enjoy anyway!**

_Earlier_:

Alice Backer paced around in her cell. She was going to get out today, and no one or thing would stop her. She clutched the hastily scribbled note she wrote in her fist as she looked out of the bars of her cell to see who was watching. There were two guards standing on either side. She knew what to do with them. As Alice paced, she saw a glimpse of herself in the grimy prison mirror. Her beauty had somewhat diminished in her time in prison, but there was something still there. Her long, light brown hair had lost most of its shine and was a little matted and unkept. Her slate grey eyes were a little duller now, but still shone with revenge. Her skin was pale due to the months with little sunlight, and there were lines there that she didn't have before. Prison was ageing her…and anger…

Ducking down from the mirror, she looked for the loose brick she hid a small dagger inside. Once she got the guards close enough to the bars, she'd stab both of them, taking the keys and make a run for it. She safely hid the dagger in the folds of her clothes as she walked up to the bars. "Guards!" she called. Her voice still had its luster, at least. "I need to ask you something. Can you come here?"

One of the guards, the one without the keys, came forward. "What is it, Miss. Backer?" Oh, how can he be so dull? Alice fumbled with the dagger.

"How long do you suppose you'll live?" asked Alice. Before the confused guard could answer, Alice flung the dagger out and stabbed him in the stomach. As that guard fell, the second guard, the one with the keys, charged forward. Alice did in with that one too, grabbing him so he was pinned up against the bars and slit his throat. Alice grabbed the keys from the dead guard's belt and fumbled with them in the lock. Soon, the door opened, and the woman burst out of the prison gates and on her way to freedom. Anyone who chased her met their end, of course. What else would you expect from someone who kills for a living?

Soon, Alice thought. Soon those stupid, meddling musicians and that bitch Cara would pay for what they've done to her.

_Later, where chapter 1 left off__:_

"Man, I can't believe this!" said Davy flinging his bag into the back of the bright red convertible, affectionately dubbed The Monkeemobile. "That evil crazy bitch comes storming into our house in the middle of a party and runs off with my girlfriend, _my girlfriend_, just cause she got foiled in a job! The nerve of some people, ya know?"

"It's a little more than nerve, Davy," said Mike, tossing his bag in as well. "Man, I _really _wish we never met that chick."

"But Mike, if we didn't, we'd never get to see you as a lovesick maniac!" said Micky. Mike took a swing at him, which he dodged.

"Somehow I can't help but think this is my fault…again," said Cara gloomily.

"Nah Cara, this ain't your fault," said Micky.

"Yeah, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours," said Peter. "I mean, we _were_ mentioned first in the letter!"

"Yeah, don't let it bug you that much," said Mike. "By the way Pete, you okay? You've been awful quiet since all of this."

"Oh, me?" asked Peter. "Yeah, I'm doing all right." But, in fact, Peter really wasn't that "all right." When he made sure no one was watching, he stroked the engagement ring he had tucked away in his pocket with a sigh. Today was supposed to be the day he would have Cara all for himself, the first day of forever. Of course he couldn't propose to her now, there were other matters to attend to and he understood that, but with every look at Cara and every feel of the ring in his pocket, he felt more and more gloomy.

"Well it's good to know _you're _doing all right," said Davy, hopelessly flustered. "Cause my bloody girlfriend is miles away by now!"

"Yeah, we should probably get going as quick as we can," said Cara. She hopped into the backseat of the Monkeemobile along with everyone else who clamored in. "Sorry about having to desert the shop again Bill."

"It's no problem," said Bill. "We understand. Jane and I'll hold the fort down at home while you're in merry 'ol England!"

"Yeah, we'll have a 'merry 'ol' time all right…" muttered Davy.

"Cara, are you sure you need to go along with them?" asked a fearful Mrs. Lovelace. "We thought we lost you before, and we don't want to lose you again!"

"Mom, Abigail's my best friend," said Cara. "I'm not going to stand by while some psychopath has her kidnapped. I'll be safe, don't worry, these boys aren't gonna let me get hurt."

"You can count on that!" said Peter, trying to deepen his voice to sound tough, but instead sounding oddly comical.

"I think they're right, honey," said Mr. Lovelace. "Let her go, you know how much Abigail means to her." Mrs. Lovelace reluctantly stepped away from the car before Mike started the car and drove off.

"Take care guys!" they heard Jane call after them.

"Man, these plane tickets are gonna cost us," said Mike, eyes on the road.

"Well, it's gonna have to do," said Davy.

"Do you know anyone we can stay with?" asked Micky.

"Of course I do!" said Davy. "My whole family lives up there, we can stay with them!"

"Well, call that lucky," said Cara. "Peter, are you sure you're okay, you're so quiet!"

"I'm doing fine, trust me," said Peter. He really hated to lie to her like that, but he didn't want to give it away why he was so bothered. Once they got Abigail back everything would be back on track.

"Okay, here we are, the airport," said Mike quite a few minutes later as they climbed out of the car with their luggage in the parking lot. "We gotta hurry, the plane leaves in an hour."

"Ya know," said Davy, following everyone else inside. "It's gonna be nice heading back to Manchester and the family again, despite the circumstances. Haven't been there in too long."

"I don't think we'd have time to explore the sights Davy," said Cara, putting her bags onto a cart. "Abigail's in trouble."

"Oh, well of course I know _that_," said Davy. "But I have to admit I've been a little homesick."

"Aw, Davy wants his old blankie!" joked Peter, who was cut short by an apathetic look by Davy.

"Knock it off you guys, let's catch that plane," said Micky. "Peter, when we get on the plane, you can make a_ll _the jokes about Davy that you want."

"Hey!" snapped Davy.

"Oh…a plane…" said Cara. "Didn't think about that before…" Everyone was quickly reminded of Cara's deathly fear of heights.

"It's okay Cara, I can sit by the window," said Peter. "And I can have it closed it you want to."

"Aww it's Peter the gentleman!" said Micky with a mock-lisp.

"Oh, cut it out guys," said Mike. "Come on, let's go sit in the terminal…" After many painstaking minutes of waiting, the gang finally got the call to board the plane. As promised, Peter gallantly took the window seat and had Cara sit in the aisle seat next to him.

"Peter…what do you think's happening to Abigail right now?" asked Cara. She was scared to death for her best friend who deserved none of this.

"Look Cara, I'm sure she'll be just fine," said Peter, although slightly unsure of himself.

"Do I _really _have to do this all over again?" asked Cara. "I thought with Jeff gone everything would be great…guess I was wrong."

"Maybe," said Peter, "but everything will be fine, I promise." Uhg, why did he have to promise?

"I hope you're right, Peter," said Cara. "I wonder what Alice has done to Abigail yet though…"

_Meanwhile, in Manchester, England_:

"Man, watch where you grab me!" snapped a blindfolded Abigail, her hands tied behind her back as Alice dragged her through a dark room. "Get your fingernails out of my ribs!"

"Listen girl, if you want to live, you'll let me grab you how I want to!" hissed Alice. She was at the end of her rope with this one.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you were only _pretending _to like girls just to get closer to Cara!" said snarky Abigail.

"I've just about had it with you, bitch!" Alice snapped, yanking off Abigail's blindfold after she slammed her down onto a stool in the middle of a dark, damp, deserted warehouse.

"So where in the hell am I now, Australia?" asked Abigail sarcastically.

"Manchester," said Alice.

"Manchester?" said Abigail. "Woman, are you stupid? You _know _that Davy is from here and has family here, and you left the guys that letter! Why would you put me somewhere where I have a good chance of being found?"

"I have friends in high places here," said Alice slyly.

"Oh, like where, on top of Big Ben?" asked Abigail.

"_That's in London," _said Alice through gritted teeth. That little blonde bitch had been like this all. Day. Long. She was getting tired of it.

"Oh, I know," said Abigail. "Just trying to test your intelligence level better, seeing as you brought me to my boyfriend's hometown to kidnap me."

"I am plenty intelligent," said Alice, trying to keep calm.

"Well, if you're _that _smart, then you'll realize that it's still by birthday," said Abigail. "I expect at least _one _present!"

"Oh, really?" asked Alice, mock-sweetly. "How's this?" She gave Abigail a good smack in the face.

"No, I don't think I like that very much," said Abigail, trying not to react to the pain very much. She was sure that she'd be able to pass the time being kidnapped by Alice very easily until her friends ultimately came to the rescue. However, she hoped it would come soon.

_And now, with The Monkees_:

"Here we are, the Jones residence!" said Davy. They had sense landed in Manchester and made their way to Davy's old childhood house in a cheap rental car. They were now standing in front of a rather large and grand-looking manor.

"Man Davy, you live in a castle!" said Cara, craning her neck up to see if she could get a glimpse of the roof. "I can see I won't be going to the top floor."

"So…do we just go in?" asked Mike. "I mean…I feel like I should at least put on a black tie or something."

"Nah, don't worry about it," said Davy. "My family will understand, they're not too uptight."

"Except that one time when your grandfather tried to take you back to England to stay," said Peter with a shrug.

"Well, he let me stay, didn't he?" asked Davy.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"Then it's all good," said Davy. "Come on, let's go ahead inside so we can settle in and figure out our next move." The group stepped forward and Davy knocked on the door with the huge brass knocker. The door opened to reveal a small, plump man with a receding hairline who looked an awful lot like Davy. When he saw who was at the door, he broke into a large smile.

"David m'boy!" he shouted, and grabbed Davy and hugged him hard. "Oh son, it's so good to see you!"

"Great to see you too," said Davy. "Everyone, this is my father, Harry. Father, these are Mike, Micky, Peter, and Cara, my friends." Each respective person waved or smiled or did something bashful when their name was called.

"Oh, it's just _thrilling _to meet you all!" said Harry Jones. "Why don't you all come in? Why the sudden drop-by, David?"

"I'll explain it all to you in a bit, Father," said Davy. Before the group could so much as get halfway into the living room, three blurs of something darted past furniture and people and jumped on Davy.

Once they stopped running, Cara could clearly see three girls varying in ages from their mid to late twenties all hugging the poor, short, boy with gleeful shouts of, "Davy! Davy, you're home!" over and over again.

"Gee, Davy seems to pick up the girls wherever he goes," said Micky.

"Lucky kid," said Mike. Of course Peter took this as an opportunity to hold Cara closer to him in pride that at least he had someone. Once the girls finished attacking Davy, he introduced them.

"Everybody, these are my sisters Hazel, Beryl, and Lynda," he said. The girls waved back at them. Cara could see clearly now that the three girls did in face have some of Davy's appearance with their dark hair and eyes. Davy then went to introducing the boys and Cara again.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," said Hazel, who looked to be the oldest.

"Here Mike, let me take your hat!" piped up Lynda, the youngest, standing on tiptoe to reach the top of Mikes head. She took his wool hat off and placed it on a hat rack.

"Nice too meet everybody!" said Beryl, the middle sister.

"Yeah, these girls practically raised me since our mother died," said Davy.

"Oh, Davy, I didn't know your mother died!" said Cara. "I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks for your apology," said Hazel. "That was a long time ago already though, and we should be happy now that Davy's home now!"

"Come on, we were just preparing dinner!" said Beryl. The three girls showed the group to the dining room. At the head of the table, an old man was reading a newspaper.

"Hello Grandfather," greeted Davy.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise, David!" said Grandfather Jones, obviously surprised. "And boys! There you were trying to keep me from taking Davy back here, and you brought him here anyway!"

"Well, we have our reasons, I'm sure Davy will explain," said Peter.

"Gee Davy, I can't understand why you left in the first place," said Micky, looking about the place. "What a nifty pad you got here!"

"Yeah man," said Mike. "Young ladies who take your hats and everything!" Davy's sisters giggled.

"And…who are you, Miss?" asked Grandfather Jones to Cara, alarmingly anxious-sounding.

"Uhm…I'm Cara sir," said Cara, nervous herself. Why would Davy's grandfather speak to her in that tone? Did she do something wrong? "I'm a friend, and Peter's girlfriend."

Grandfather Jones looked relieved after the fact Cara said she was Peter's girl. "Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you then, Cara."

"So, I think you'd like to know why we're all here so suddenly," said Davy.

"But of course!" said Grandfather Jones. "Only after one thing—David, you are growing into a nice young man—"

"If only he did more of that 'growing'," whispered Micky, making everyone except Grandfather Jones chuckle.

"—and it will be about that time soon where you will need to continue the Jones family line," Grandfather Jones finished.

"Wait…what?" asked Davy, confused. Then, Harry walked into the dining room, escorting a young woman.

"David, this is Miss Bridget Carrow, heiress to Carrow Estates," said Grandfather Jones. We would like very much for you to get to know her and court her as she permits.

The young woman, Bridget, seemed to Cara not somebody who was Davy's type, seeing as his ideal girl at the moment was spunky Abigail. Bridget stood there, having a great effort to not look at the floor. She was dressed smartly, every thread in place. Her brown hair was parted to the side and tied half up, with her bangs brushed to the side her part was on. Her eyes were round and so dark they were nearly black. She wasn't a great beauty, but she was certainly pretty. "It is very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Jones," said Bridget in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss. Carrow," said Davy shakily. "Listen, Father, Grandfather, I _really _have to tell you why I'm here, I can't be getting betrothed right now—no offence Miss. Carrow—this is urgent!"

"I'm sure whatever you have to explain you can do so over dinner," said Grandfather Jones. "Until then, why don't you all settle in, and _you _can get to know Miss. Carrow."

"Yessir…" said Davy, crestfallen. Cara wondered what would happen when he told everybody that he had an American girlfriend who he had come to Manchester for to save her from a kidnapping…that would certainly go well at the dinner table.

"Well, I suppose we better unpack," said Mike.

"This is crazy…" moaned Davy. "I can't get married, not now! Why does this always happen to me?"

"You're just so pretty Davy, the ladies can't help themselves!" joked Peter. Cara rewarded him for that comment with a soft nudge in the gut.

"Oh, come on, it doesn't even seem like she likes me at all!" said Davy. "Not even a twinkle in her eye…"

"Don't look now, but I think I see one," said Cara. Davy looked nervous at first, but when everybody looked over at Bridget, they all saw that at that moment, she only had eyes for one Micky Dolenz.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike was shown to his room by Beryl and Lynda, who wouldn't stop asking him questions like, "What's Texas like?" or, "Your accent is beautiful, where did you get it?" or better yet, "Are you a cowboy?" Mike laughed at each of these and answered them truthfully, or close enough anyway.

"Thanks girls," said Mike as they finished settling him in. The two left with a giggle and a smile. He sat himself down on his bed to think a bit. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was a little relieved that Peter's plan to propose to Cara when he wanted to fell through. It, of course, wasn't because of the circumstances, but something deeper…

He had always found Cara very attractive, but as soon as he saw the huge interest Peter took to her, Mike backed off right away. But something strange was happening, all right, and he wasn't sure he liked it one bit…no! Cara was Peter's girl, and she'd stay that way, he knew it. There was no way he was going to undermine his good friend like that! Yet, he still found himself muttering, "Sweet young thing…" as he lay down on his bed in frustration.

Cara, to her relief, was permitted to share a room with Peter. She had to admit she was rather surprised, but she took the opportunity anyway. Although it had been months since Jeff was out of her life for good, she was still rather insecure in a lot of ways. Especially with Alice on the loose again; this was pure chaos.

"Davy's sisters sure are a kick, aren't they?" said Peter cheerfully as he loaded a lump of his clothes into the dresser.

"They seem friendly," said Cara, sitting on the bed. "You know, there's just something I don't get."

"What's that?" asked Peter.

"How are we supposed to find Abigail here if we have no clue where Alice is keeping her?" said Cara.

"Oh…good point," said Peter. "Well, I'm sure Mike has the answer somewhere, he always seems to know everything!"

"Well, let's hope so," said Cara. "Come on Peter, I'm sure everyone's waiting to eat dinner downstairs." The two straightened out a few things in their room and proceeded downstairs. Sure enough, dinner was in place and so was everybody else.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," said Micky. "It was a little awkward…" Micky was of course referring to Davy and Bridget sitting silently next to each other while Bridget was trying to steal quick glimpses of Micky, Davy looking like a scared little child, and well, just the whole scene really.

"So son," said Harry once everyone was set and settled. "What was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh, right," said Davy, trying to break out of his uncomfortable shell. "Well, it's kind of a long story…but to make it short, my—er—friend—" He obviously couldn't bring himself to mention that Abigail was his girlfriend in front of the woman he was, according to his Grandfather, supposed to marry, and his whole family—"got kidnapped by a psychopathic woman bent on revenge, and she sent us a note that she took her to Manchester."

Everyone in the room, except for Davy, Micky, Mike, Peter, and Cara had blank expressions on their faces and stood there silently in shock. The silence was broken by Micky saying, "Well, you asked!"

"David," said Grandfather Jones, close to bursting by now. "Do you care to explain this deeper…how in the world did all this happen?"

The boys then decided to go through a fragmented version of Cara's situation in the past months:

"Well, there was a knock on the door a while back, and it turns out it was Cara—" started Peter.

"I tried to hit on her, but she wouldn't have it," said Davy.

"So it turned out she was on the run from her horrible boyfriend," said Micky. "And _this _is where it gets fun!"

"We spent the next few…man, I don't even know…running from this guy, and then we ended up at a hotel," said Mike.

"Oh, and there was an old man named Charles, and he was awesome!" Peter cut in.

"Not now Peter, we need to get to the point," said Davy. Peter nodded, dejected.

"So we met a woman there, and ooohhh is she ever a woman!" said Mike.

"So it turned out that she was helping Cara's ex find her so he could capture and possible _kill _her," said Micky.

"What a brute," muttered Peter.

"And that crazy lady just happens to be the one who has our friend, Abigail, all kidnapped right now," said Mike.

Once again, everyone was speechless, but Grandfather Jones had his eyes firmly planted on Cara, as if she committed some sort of felony. "So—and tell me if I'm wrong," said Grandfather Jones, his voice rising steadily. "I have come to understand that this—this _girl_ is the source of countless near-death experiences, some of which to my own grandson, and she is now one of the central causes of this whole damn mess that is taking place in my house!"

"Hey, wait just a minute!" yelled Peter across the table. "That's my girl you're talking about, and do you really think she could help all that?"

"I never asked if she could help it, I was merely insinuating that maybe you boys shouldn't have picked her up in the first place!" retorted Grandfather Jones.

The argument raged on, and Hazel, Beryl, and Lynda went back and forth between the fighters as if they were watching a Ping-Pong match, Davy looked utterly mortified, Harry hurriedly ate his dinner roll, and Bridget just looked down at her plate, looking very uncomfortable. Mike and Micky looked mildly amused.

"Guys…" said Cara cautiously. "Hey!" she finally snapped, making every eye in the room look at her. "Mr. Jones, I would like to say that those boys put their lives on the line for me _voluntarily _and that I cannot count the times I told them how bad I felt for getting them into this mess! Now, if you'll look around, I'd say that everyone here looks fine and not dead, so I'd say we're all good here!" The room was totally silent again, and Grandfather Jones looked very taken aback that this seemingly quiet girl would have such a history and be able to defend herself like that.

"Well, everyone's alright except Abigail…" muttered Peter, causing the other three boys, and surprisingly Cara, to give him a dirty look.

"Oh…well…" stumbled Grandfather Jones. "S—sorry about that, ma'am."

"Quite all right," said Cara, calming down a bit after her episode.

"Sorry to but in," said Harry, taking advantage of the aftermath of the argument. "But now that you're all in Manchester, how do you suppose you'll find this Abigail girl? Do you have an exact location to where she is?"

"This is exactly what we've been trying to figure out," said Mike, taking the note out of his pocket. "You see, I've been looking at this letter over and over again, and I can't seem to find anything that says something about a location…"

"Did you try looking on the back?" asked Peter.

"Oh, Peter don't be silly!" said Mike. "Look on the back—that's ridiculous!" Nevertheless, he flipped it to the back. "Now why would I look on the back when…oh…well would ya look at that…there's something on the back…"

"Well then, come on, what's it say?" asked Davy impatiently waiting to hear of any news of the fate of his girlfriend.

"It's a phone number we were supposed to call when we got here," said Mike.

"Does it say where it calls?" asked Cara, craning her neck over Mike's arm to see the writing. Mike flipped a bit when he felt her hair brush his arm, but kept calm for the sake of everybody and his own sanity.

"Nope, just gives the number," said Mike.

"Should we call now?" asked Micky. "I mean, we already wasted enough time as it is. No offence, Jones family."

"None taken," said Hazel. "We understand that saving your friend—"

"—is of the utmost importance—" continued Beryl.

"—and it's best not to tarry any longer!" finished Lynda.

"Hey guys, ain't it cute how they finish each other's sentences?" asked Davy, somehow forgetting the seriousness of the situation.

"Come on Davy, we have to call that number!" said Mike. "Hey, Mr. Jones, can we use your telephone?"

"It's right over by the kitchen boys," said Harry, cutting Grandfather Jones off before he could say anything negative.

"If I may inquire," Bridget said suddenly. "What is the number?"

"Oh, it's uh…555-3254," said Micky casually. He looked up at her when he finished speaking and Bridget hid her embarrassment with her little, dainty hand. "Anything else Miss?"

"That will do, thank you," said Bridget. "Just curious is all."

"All right," said Cara getting up and grabbing the paper from Mike. "I'm gonna call Alice and get this settled once and for all. No one kidnaps my best friend and gets away with it!" The boys followed her to the phone as Cara marched right on over, fuming with pride and anger.

"So you're sure you want to talk to her?" asked Peter as Cara yanked the phone off the receiver furiously. "One of us can do it if you're not up to it."

"Oh, of course I'm up to it!" said Cara, punching the number into the phone. "If I was up to everything that happened in the past few months, I'm sure as hell up to making a little phone call!"

"Okay, just checking," said Peter. He put his hand on a stool to rest it on, but the stool ended up breaking under his touch. "Whoops, sorry Davy…" Peter said, cringing.

Davy sighed. "It's all right Peter," he said. "Come on, let's listen to what's going on on the phone." Cara had finished dialing the number and now had the phone up to her ear, anticipating. Her foot tapped and her heart pounded…Abigail had better be okay, or else.

"Hello?" came the cool, slick voice on the other line.

"Hello, this is Cara Lovelace," said Cara, waiting for the response.

"Oh, Cara," said the voice on the other line, undoubtedly Alice. "I've been waiting to hear from you. So glad you finally called."

"Where is she, Alice?" asked Cara furiously. "She better be unharmed, or so help me!"

"Relax Cara," said Alice. "Go to the old abandoned warehouse on the edge of town." She read out the address and Cara scribbled it down underneath the phone number on the back of the original note. "You will be there tomorrow, no earlier and no later, and Abigail will be unharmed."

"How can we trust you?" asked Cara.

"You just can," said Alice. "I'm capable of playing fair. I will keep my promise to have Abigail unharmed if you keep your promise of going to the warehouse tomorrow and _only _tomorrow."

"Okay, I will, but she better be okay," said Cara.

"Tomorrow," said Alice. She hung up, and Cara heard only the dull monotone of the dial tone. Cara hung the phone up and turned to the guys.

"What did she tell you?" asked Micky.

"Is Abigail all right?" asked a worried Davy.

"She says she's fine," said Cara. "Alice told us to go to the old warehouse on the edge of town. I have the address here." She gestured to the paper.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Davy. "Let's go now!"

"She said we have to wait until tomorrow," said Cara. "If we go now, she'll hurt Abigail."

Davy was about to say something, but Mike put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Davy, it's no use worrying," he said. "Alice told us what she told us, and we're lucky to know even that. Now I suggest that we all settle down and get some sleep. I don't know about any of you, but the jetlag is catching up to me."

"Davy, I agree with Mike," said Cara. Mike puffed up a little in pride, but deflated right away. This was getting out of hand… "We just have to wait till tomorrow and hope for the best."

"I guess you're right," said a dejected Davy. Micky joined Mike and embraced his friend as well.

"We'll get her back Davy," said Micky. "Don't worry." With that, everyone went up to their rooms.

"Wait Cara," Mike called before she could follow Peter up to their room.

"What is it Mike?" asked Cara.

To be honest, Mike didn't really know what it was. Maybe he just wanted to say her name, or see her face. But no matter what it was, he had to say something now. "I…uh…" started Mike. "Look, Abigail's gonna be okay, all right? I promise."

Cara smiled bitterly. "A promise from you, and a promise from Peter," she said. "It should happen in a good way then." She turned to go upstairs to Peter.

"Good night, Cara!" Mike called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Night, Mike," said Cara, without looking back. Oh, it was probably just as well she didn't look back, thought Mike. She is Peter's girl after all.

Davy was up in his room unpacking some more when he heard a small voice by the doorway. "I can help you unpack if you like, Mr. Jones."

Davy wheeled around to see Bridget Carrow standing there shyly finger-combing her dark hair, shifting from knee to knee. "Oh, no, it's all right Miss Carrow," said Davy. "I've unpacked most of it anyway. And call me Davy."

"Oh, sorry, I will," said Bridget. "I guess that means you can call me Bridget."

"I'll do that then," said Davy. "Look, Bridget, listen to me…you seem like a really groovy chick and all, and I do like you, but I'm afraid I can't marry you. You see, and don't tell my grandfather or father this, they'd kill me, but my friend who's kidnapped, well, she's my girlfriend, and I do love her very much…and I'm just devoted to her. I don't think I can be with anyone else."

"Oh, it's okay Davy," said Bridget, seeming very relieved. "I wasn't very thrilled about the arrangement, to be honest with you. I am sorry about your girlfriend by the way…her name was Abigail, correct?"

"Yeah," said Davy. "And it's okay, we'll find her. Just wanted to let you know about everything."

"Quite understandable," said Bridget. "In fact, I seem to have taken a fancy to another in your company, quite ironically."

"Oh, really?" asked Davy, although he already knew. "Who then?"

Bridget blushed furiously. "It's not important right now," she said. "I must go now, but good luck with everything." With that, she left, leaving Davy feel very relieved.

Cara got up to the room her and Peter were sharing to find Peter plucking on an old, dusty banjo. "Where'd ya find that?" asked Cara, making Peter jump as she sat next to him.

"It was under the bed," said Peter, shrugging. "It's okay, but it could always use some reworking. What did Mike want?"

"Just comforting me," said Cara. "You boys are so good to have, you know."

"Oh, we sure are, we're…like Monkee wrenches!" said Peter. Oh boy, what a thing to say to the woman you would get on one knee for…oh well, if you have her already, it can't be all that bad.

Cara giggled. "In a way," she said. "Let's get some sleep, Monkee wrench, we've got a big day tomorrow…" Almost as soon as they were comfortable in bed, Cara fell asleep. Peter stayed awake a little longer, stroking her hair, and thinking even more and more about that little diamond ring in the bedside drawer. One of these days…one of these days Cara would wear it, but it was just a matter of when all this crazy crap would work itself out finally.


	4. Chapter 4

A little later on that night, Bridget wandered over on to Micky's room. Her heart pounded with anxiousness as she knocked on his door. The door opened to reveal a sleepy-looking Micky.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Dolenz," said Bridget, blushing deeply. "I didn't know you were asleep already."

"Nah, you're fine," said Micky. "I was just reading a book from the shelf over there."

"That's just lovely, Mr. Dolenz," said Bridget.

"Please Bridget, call me Micky, Mr. Dolenz is my father!" said Micky.

"Oh, right, sorry," said Bridget, putting her head down. "Micky…"

"Aw, you don't have to be so embarrassed," said Micky. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow," said Bridget. "I'm not sure if I'll get to see you before you leave, so I want to give you my best."

"Hey, thanks Bridget," said Micky. "You can come in if you want, I wasn't gonna go to sleep just yet."

"Oh, I couldn't" said Bridget, flattered but disappointed that she wouldn't be able to stay. "I have to be somewhere right about now; I'm late as it is."

"Where in the world would you have to be this late?" asked Micky.

"Just around the corner," said Bridget. "It was very nice speaking to you, Mr. D—Micky."

"Yeah, same here Bridget," said Micky. As Bridget walked out of his room, he wondered if Davy had spoken to her yet about why he couldn't marry her. No matter, he thought. He just wondered why she decided to come to his room. He went back to sit on his bed again and cracked open the book before falling right to sleep.

Meanwhile, Bridget had her own issues. Grabbing a cloak from the wardrobe, she put it on, hid her face in the hood, wand walked out the door. This whole situation…how did she get into it? She bit her lip nervously as she reluctantly headed out to the old warehouse at the edge of town.

It was a dark, cold night, much like every night anywhere in England. Bridget really didn't want to be Alice's stooge…in fact, there was nothing in the world she'd like to do better than break that poor girl, Abigail out of her prison and push Alice off a cliff…but she just had to…Alice was keeping her bonded to her cause with reasons too strong to decline.

Bridget, of course, came from a rich, well-known family. Her father, James Carrow, owned Carrow Estates, the largest piece of land owned by anyone in England, save the Queen. The Carrow family was, in turn, a very powerful and rich family. When Alice heard that Bridget was to be introduced to Davy Jones when he came to England as a possible wife, she jumped on the opportunity to force the poor girl into being a spy for her. Alice would use Bridget for the reason that no one would suspect this shy, proper young lady for working for her.

Of course, Bridget tried to refuse, but Alice, along with kidnapping Abigail, had her father under her eye as well…if Bridget so much as traded information with the other side, Alice would have her father killed. Bridget finally got over to the warehouse, and taking a deep breath, she reached out a shaky hand and reluctantly knocked on the door. The door opened and she saw Alice, and Abigail sitting on a stool, blindfolded and gagged with her arms tied behind her.

"You are going to make sure they _all _come here tomorrow, correct?" said Alice coolly as she led Bridget inside.

"Yes, if that's what you want me to do," whispered Bridget. "Alice, I really don't understand why you want to harm those poor boys, they're really nice and not all that bad at all—"

"Bridget, do you remember what I told you would happen if you refuse to help me?" said Alice, looking deep into Bridget's eyes, cutting her gaze like a sharp knife. "Now, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

"No…" said Bridget, defeated. "Why did you have to gag that poor girl anyway?"

"Do you know how obnoxious she is?" said Alice through gritted teeth.

Abigail made some sort of grunting noise through her gag that sounded suspiciously like, "Fuck you!" Alice went over and slapped her, causing Abigail to nearly fall off the chair.

"I hardly think that's necessary…" said Bridget softly. She was very scared. Alice gave her that burning look, and she shied away again.

"Now…we have Abigail as leverage for my master plan," said Alice deviously. "Tonight, we'll move her to a new location. I will leave a note on the stool for that _ridiculous _group to find. We will stall as much as we can until I have my little army ready to finally dispose of those meddling …_musicians _and Peter's little girlfriend…and Abigail. At sea…"

"Oh Alice…" said Bridget. "Whatever would you need with an army? It's just five people!"

Alice grabbed Bridget by her shirt color. "Don't. Question. Me," she said through gritted teeth. She flung Bridget back into the wall of the warehouse.

"She's nuts!" Abigail tried to shout through her gag.

"Oh, shut up, you loud-mouthed whore!" shouted Alice. "I may have to cut your tongue out if a gag won't silence you!"

"Try me!" Abigail tried to say in a muffled voice again. Alice moved to slap her again, but Bridget caught her arm.

"I'll let you slide by doing that this time," said Alice. "But next time, we'll see what happens."

"Yes ma'am…" said Bridget.

"Get back to the house," said Alice. "And tell absolutely no one where you were. Is that clear?"

"It's clear," said Bridget.

"And Bridget?" called Alice right when Bridget got to the door. Bridget turned around. "Remember," continued Alice. "Any little slip-ups…and your father will bite the dust. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," said Bridget, pained. Alice gave her one last evil smirk before the heiress walked out and closed the door behind her.

Back in the warehouse, Alice yanked off Abigail's blindfold and gag. "Where in the hell are you gonna move me to?" she snarled.

"You'll see when we get there," said Alice. "In the meantime, enjoy the ride." She pulled her violently off the stool and carried her out.

The next morning, Cara sprung out of bed, got showered and dressed quickly, and rushed down the stairs. She had overslept a little more than she out to have, and it was crucial that the gang got down to the old warehouse as quick as they could that morning. She came into the main room where she was met by Davy's family, Bridget, and the four boys.

"Well, you're finally ready!" said a disgruntled and obviously worried Davy.

"I'm sorry, woke up late," said Cara.

"Oh, Peter, why didn't you wake her up?" asked Mike.

"She just looked so sweet and cute and everything!" moaned Peter. "I couldn't, she hates it when I wake her up!"

"Oh, _Peter_…" sighed Davy in exasperation.

"Guys, just let it be," said Cara. "We all make mistakes, we gotta get over there and get this done with."

"Yes everybody!" said Micky. "And now that we're all ready, ready to face the world and all of its danger and glory…we better get the hell out of here, we're burning daylight!"

Mike laughed. "Come on guys, let's head on over."

"Oh people, do be careful," said Harry.

"Don't worry father," said Davy. "We'll be back later, we promise."

Bridget walked up to them, shakily. "Really, be careful," she said. "I just want you all to know…I'm on your side."

"Well of course you are Bridget," said Micky. "Someone like you wouldn't be for the bad guys!" Bridget smiled painfully.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here," said Mike.

"Buh-bye now!" called Beryl.

"Be safe you all," said Lynda. "Remember to look both ways while crossing the street!"

"And don't talk to any strangers!" called Hazel.

"Oh, those girls," said Davy on his way out.

"David?" called Grandfather Jones when the group had their foot out the door.

"Yes, Grandfather?" said Davy.

"Do take care of yourself," said Grandfather Jones. "I expect to see you back here later, you know."

Davy smiled. "Don't worry Grandfather, I'll be back. You know my friends," he said.

"Darn right he does," said Peter, grabbing Davy from behind, nearly causing him to fall over. "We'll keep him safe, don't you worry!"

"Yeah, thanks Peter, that'll do," said Davy, peeling Peter off of him. "Well, we really have to go now. Grandfather Jones nodded and let the group go off in search of the old warehouse.

"Cara, you have the note you wrote the address on, right?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, right here," said Cara, taking the paper out. "Did you want to see it?"

"Yeah, lemme see it," said Mike. Cara handed the paper to Mike, and their fingers touched slightly, making Mike jump. When was this nonsense going to end? There was no way in hell he would be falling for Peter's girl. "Okay, I guess we'll just catch a bus and tell the driver to drop us off there."

"Do you think the busses are too fast for us to catch them?" asked Peter. "Man! If I only brought my net with me…"

"Sometimes I can't tell if he's joking or if he's actually serious," said Micky, shaking his head.

"Come on guys, we can catch a double-decker," said Davy. He led them to a bus stop where a bright red double-decker bus had just pulled up. "Hello sir," said Davy to the driver. "How much for a ride over to this address, sir?" He showed him the address on the note.

"That'll be three shillings fer each of ya," said the driver.

"What?" said Davy. "Man, are you bloody daft? We can't afford that bullocks, I barely have enough money in the kitty as it is!"

"What did he just say?" whispered Peter.

"Look kid, I'm sorry, but pay is pay," said the driver. "Now, if all you're gonna do is have a wag at me, you'd best get on yer bloody way!"

"Have a _what_ at him?" said Micky.

"Now wait just a minute," said Mike, cutting off the argument between Davy and the bus driver. "Sir, you couldn't give us a _little _break man, I mean, it's really urgent that we get where we're going, and soon!"

"Oh, well look, it's a damn Yank!" said the bus driver. "Ain't enough you guys won the war? Now you want to say you don't want to pay me, is that right?"

"What?" said Mike. "Oh come on, the Revolution was two hundred years ago!"

"Oh, for God's sake!" said Cara. "Guys, just pay him, Abigail's in trouble and waiting for us!"

"Fine," said Davy, shoveling the money out of his pocket. "But next time, expect more of an argument." The group finally got on the bus—the top deck to stay away from the driver—and were on their way to the warehouse where Alice was keeping Abigail.

_Meanwhile, on the road somewhere in England_:

Alice had stolen a large, white van with a wide open space in the back to transport her and Abigail to London. Alice was up front driving and she had Abigail in the back space, tied up, but not blindfolded or gagged. She was making sure that the little brat wouldn't make a run for it.

"Are we there yet?" whined Abigail with the pure intent of annoying the living hell out of her captor.

"Will you shut up, you annoying little insect," growled Alice from up front.

"If you want me to shut up that bad, why don't you gag me again?" asked Abigail.

"Stop asking so many questions," said Alice, ready to snap.

"Alice, I'm thirsty, give me something to drink!" said Abigail.

"I said stop asking questions!" snapped Alice.

"Ah! But that wasn't a question!" said Abigail. "Now tell me where we're going!"

"You will find out when we get there," said Alice, feeling like a strung-out mother of a three-year-old. "So stop asking and shut your miserable little mouth!"

"Are we there yet?" asked Abigail again, just for the hell of it. Alice sighed and held her tongue. This was gonna be one long trip to London.

_Back in Manchester_:

The Monkees and Cara were dropped off right where the address said: a very old, small, vicarious-looking warehouse.

"Man, it looks like nobody's been here in years!" said Mike in wonder, looking the place over.

"Funny, it only seems like Abigail was kidnapped a couple days ago," said Peter, contemplating.

"Let's go in," said Cara. "My fist is itching to slam some bitch in the face."

"Just take it easy," said Micky.

"Yeah, as much as I wanna take a swing at her, we gotta be calm if we're gonna get anywhere," said Davy. Slowly, he pushed open the door, and the five very scared people walked inside. It was dark, very dark, and the darkness was only broken by a dull light coming in from the dusty windows. But not only was it dark—it was empty.

"Hey, where is everybody?" said Davy. "All right, this isn't funny, come out with my bloody girlfriend!"

"Maybe they're on break," said Peter, shrugging.

"Oh, come on Peter, who takes a break from kidnapping?" said Mike, checking in the corners. "There has to be _something _around here…"

"Wrong warehouse?" asked Peter.

"No, can't be," said Cara. "This is the only deserted one in town."

"Hey, guys, check this out," called Micky from the empty stool. Everyone crowded around.

"What is it Mick?" asked Davy anxiously.

"It's another note," said Micky, picking a piece of paper up. "Listen:

_Dear idiots (in case you are too dumb, this means The Monkees and Cara)—"_

"Well that's not very nice!" scoffed Peter. "Calling us idiots and all, there's not an idiot in the bunch of us!"

"Sure Peter, keep on thinking that," said Davy. Cara stomped on his toe.

"Keep reading Micky," said Cara as Davy massaged his sore foot.

"_If you are here and are now reading this letter, I regret to inform you that Abigail and I are on our way to London, due to things that I need to organize, which involve time and patience. Don't worry about Abigail being harmed, because she isn't, as I promised. Once you get to London, you will receive clues about where Abigail is. However, I have to ask you to give it one full week before you head over to London; like I said, I am in the middle of something gigantic, and I can't handle fighting off a bundle of dunderheads while doing something smart. If you show up before the week is up, all of you will be killed on sight, including Abigail, and the same if you come late. Now, I have made myself clear—see you in one week._

_Signed—Alice Backer_

"That little—" Davy started to say.

"Well, she did say in the first note that she would make it a game," said Cara. "I wonder what she's working on."

"She seems just damn nuts to me," said Mike. "Man am I glad I didn't end up sleeping with her…"

"Oh, okay, now that rumor's cleared up!" said Micky.

"Oh, shut up, you," said Mike.

"One week…" said Davy. "That's too long…"

Peter came over and put a hand on Davy's shoulder. "Hey man, cheer up," he said. "Look, I'm sure she's fine, you'll see her again."

"Thanks mate," said Davy, patting Peter's hand.

"Hey, I think you deserve me to return the favor," said Peter. "After all, I was in your shoes kind of a few months ago." Of course, the whole room turned to Cara, who waved sheepishly.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to do but go back to Davy's place," said Micky.

"What'll we do for a week though?" asked Mike. "I mean…we're just gonna be worrying the whole time."

"I suppose I can show you the sights," said Davy. "Best we can to till the week's up…" The five walked out of the warehouse then, and this time they wouldn't take another double-decker bus. Maybe a taxi would be cheaper.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice had Abigail gagged and blindfolded again as she brought her to their new hiding place in London. Of course, Abigail couldn't tell where in the world she was going, but she could tell it was very high up. The breeze caught in her hair as Alice brought her up higher and higher. All she wanted to do was shout at Alice until she finally told her where in the hell they were, but she couldn't through her gag. She'd have to wait until it was off to unleash her fury. After a while, the climbing stopped and the light stopped shining through her blindfold. Abigail was slammed hard onto yet another stool, and Alice yanked the gag and blindfold off once again.

"So _now _will you tell me where in the freaking hell we are?" asked Abigail, catching her breath after her rough treatment. "This is getting out of hand!"

"I'll tell you what's getting out of hand," said Alice, clearly about to loser her grip, to Abigail's amusement. "All of your stupid and insolent little comments and quips, that's what's getting out of hand! You're lucky I'm still using you so I can't kill you off right now!"

"Oh, I sure do feel lucky ma'am!" said Abigail. "So tell me Alice, are you going to have all my friends show up here again this time, only to have me moved like last time? I'm sure that'll be much fun for both parties!"

"No, they'll find you this time," said Alice. "And you'll be going back to wherever you came from."

"Then why the hell did you do all this then?" asked Abigail. "Are you going to kill anybody?"

"You ask too many questions," said Alice. "No one will die when they come to get you, all right?"

"You're fucking crazy," muttered Abigail. Alice chose to ignore it. Instead she went over to the phone in the corner. Luckily, it was still working. She picked it up and dialed the number to the Jones residence, and hoped that Bridget would be the one to pick up. Thankfully, it was.

"Hello?" came Bridget's meek answer.

"Bridget, it's Alice," said Alice.

"Oh," said Bridget, dejected. "What is it?"

"We're at the new place, in London," said Alice.

"You mean—" said Bridget.

"Oh, shut up idiot, do you want everyone to know where we are yet and that you're with me?" asked Alice.

"No ma'am," said Bridget. Secretly, she wanted everyone to know where that bitch was and what she was doing, and what she was planning in that demented little head of hers. But she couldn't do anything.

"Okay," said Alice. "I'm going to give you the number that group of bumbling idiots will call me at when they get to London. Write it down."

"Ma'am, they're really nice people—" said Bridget.

"Do not disagree with me just write the damn number down," said Alice.

"Yes ma'am," said Bridget again. Alice read out the number, and she heard the faint sound of a pen scratching on paper on the other end of the line.

"Now," said Alice. "You will go up to them, and say that just some woman called up and gave you a phone number that she wants them to call her at _a week from today. _They will know what it's about, they may be idiots, but they have some common sense. You will act a_bsolutely _clueless to who or why. We can't have you blow your cover, understood?"

"It's understood," said Bridget. "Is that all?"

"You are to go up with them to London when all is ready," said Alice. "And your job in Manchester is to keep them there until the week is up. I will handle everything down here for now."

"Yes ma'am," said Bridget. Alice hung up the phone and turned around to Abigail.

"So what else is going on here," said Abigail.

"That, my dear child, is none of your business," said Alice. She would take care of finding more people later…for now, Abigail needed some looking after.

_Back at the Jones residence_:

"Come on Davy, cheer up," said Micky a little while after the group got back from the warehouse. "We'll get her back, all we can do is what Alice says."

"It's just…this is awful," said Davy. "Man, now I know how Peter felt before, all helpless and worried…"

"But Micky's right," said Mike. "For now, we just have to try to enjoy ourselves. A week of worrying will get us nowhere."

"But what do you suppose we can do right now?" asked Peter. "I mean, we have no money."

"Peter, Davy's family is filthy rich," said Cara. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind to loan Davy some money. Would they?"

"Nah, they wouldn't mind," said Davy. "I guess it's the least we can do until we are able to go to London."

"There's just one more missing link that's bugging me something awful," said Mike.

"What's that?" asked Peter.

"How would Alice know when we get there?" asked Mike. "I mean, she didn't leave us another number or anything. This has got holes all over it…"

"Like Swiss cheese?" said Peter.

"Yeah, smells just as rotten too," said Micky.

"Guys, I have a message for you from someone," said Bridget, walking in with a small slip of paper.

"Who's it from?" asked Davy urgently, sitting up straight.

"She didn't give me a name," said Bridget. Sure, she thought, lie through your teeth to these nice people with their lives in danger, be a good girl. "But she gave me her number, and asked me to tell you to call her in a week exactly."

"Must be Alice," said Micky. "Thanks Bridget, let me have that." Bridget handed Micky the phone number and accidentally brushed hands. She withdrew quickly, attempting to hide her blush under her hair.

"Well, we just have to keep this safe," said Mike. "Micky, why don't you put that in your room?" Micky got up to go to his room. A moment later, he was back down.

"So Davy, what is there to do around here?" asked Cara.

"Lots of clubs," said Davy. "Up for it?"

"What's the secret password?" asked Peter.

"For what?" asked Mike.

"Well, the club of course, so we can get in!" said Peter.

"Oh, come on Peter, you don't need a secret password!" said Micky. "Ya just have to look good!" He slicked back his hair and posed like a model. Bridget giggled daintily at the sight.

"Yeah Peter, so ya better cake on the makeup," said Davy.

"Oh, knock it off you guys," said Cara, reaching over to play with Peter's hair. "I think he's plenty cute!" Peter smiled and leaned his head into Cara's shoulder like a cat. Micky feigned throwing up, making Bridget laugh even more, and Mike…well, he just had to look away. The sight was making him sick, although he could do nothing to change it. These feelings were going to be the death of him.

"So, are we doing this?" Mike asked, a little sharper than he wanted to. At least it made Peter and Cara spring apart.

"Yeah man, let's get ready, I'll go see if my sisters want to come along," said Davy. He got up in search of his older sisters.

"Hey Bridget, you wanna come too?" asked Micky. "It could be fun."

"No, I couldn't," said Bridget. "Going to clubs and all—it's not really my thing, I'll feel out of place."

"All right, but if you change your mind, you know where to go," said Micky. He gave her a little Davy-esque wink which just about set her over the edge. Davy returned with Hazel, Beryl, and Linda, who looked Cara over somewhat critically.

"Come on dearie, we gotta get you all nice!" said Lynda, grabbing Cara by the arm and yanking her into the other two girls.

"Right!" said Beryl. "Don't worry Cara, we'll be nice!"

"Play nice girls!" Davy shouted after the group.

"What do you suppose they'll do to her?" asked Peter.

"Who in the hell knows," said Mike.

The girls led Cara over to the bathroom. It was rather large and had a long mirror with lights over it, much like a dressing room. The three sisters were still looking her over. "I think what she's wearing is okay," said Hazel. Cara, in fact, was wearing a blue cotton mini with while lace trim.

"Her hair needs a bit of work," said Beryl, lifting a red lock of Cara's hair. "You sure do have a lot of hair, Cara!"

"Great color too," said Lynda, going over to play with Cara's hair along with her sister.

"Come on girls, stop goofing," said Hazel, taking hold of her role as the eldest. "This shouldn't take too much time at all…let's get to work!"

"I've got the hairspray!" shouted Lynda with glee, holding up a bottle of the stuff.

"I've got the rollers!" said Beryl, flashing a few of those.

"Alright, let's do this," said Hazel, brandishing a thin comb. Of course, Cara couldn't get a word in edgewise as the Jones sisters crowded around her to do all sorts of messing around with her hair. She yelped out in pain a bit when the comb got stuck in her hair and yanked, and one of them, possibly Beryl, got the bright idea to put her head down on an ironing board and straighten her hair with a hot iron.

"Guys?" asked Cara anxiously as Beryl ironed her hair and Lynda and Hazel held her down. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Safe as ever!" said Lynda. "We do it all the time!" After many more painstaking minutes, (including the two sisters not ironing her hair having the opportunity to put makeup on her during the ironing) Cara fought her way through a cloud of fruity-smelling hairspray to get a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She had to say, all craziness aside, she didn't look half bad…her hair was completely straight, curled up at the ends thanks to the rollers, and bouffanted up on her crown _much _higher than she was ever able to get it herself. The makeup around her eyes was a little bolder as well, with more wing to her cat eye and darker creases. Well, those girls certainly knew what to do. The three made themselves up similarly and headed out to the main room with Cara.

When Mike saw her, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Well I'll be…" he sighed.

"Cara, you look lovely," said Peter, completely cutting Mike off as he stood up to go over to her. He gave her a kiss, which made Mike want to go over there and give Peter a sock in the mouth, but he had to hold his ground.

"Thanks Peter," said Cara with a gleam in her eye. Peter gleamed back, and all he could think about was what their life would be like once this whole mess was over. He toyed with the idea of proposing now, right now, but no…it wouldn't be right. Abigail was kidnapped now, and something that bad shouldn't happen during something that good. He'd have to wait just a little longer.

"Man, those girls, they just don't disappoint, do they?" said Davy.

"She was a project," said Hazel. "Wouldn't stop squirming though, it was a bit of a challenge."

"Okay guys, let's split," said Micky as the group stood up. "You sure you wanna stay, Bridget?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Bridget. "I would feel terrible out of place."

"Okay," said Micky. "Maybe we can get you to do something sometime else."

"I'd like that," said Bridget beaming. Micky grinned back, this time finding it hard to keep his eyes away from her.

"Come on, well pay bus fare," said Hazel, of course including Beryl and Lynda in the collective "we." The group clambered onto the second double-decker bus they had been on since they got to Manchester (there was no fighting with the amount of charge this time, however).

"This is going to be so much fun," said Lynda, letting her dark hair fan out in the breeze. "It's been so long since we've been in town!"

"Yeah, going out dancing is fun," said Cara, fondly remembering that time when Peter took her out dancing and the two got piss drunk. The first night they kissed…drunkenly, of course.

"I'm surprised you remember that night Cara, you can't hold your liquor!" said Peter, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Cara gave him a playful nudge and the two ended up in a giggle playfight, making Mike want to throw up over the edge of the bus. It didn't take very long to get to the place, about ten minutes.

"This isn't a Mod club girls, is it?" asked Davy anxiously.

"Oh, no, just a normal place," said Hazel. "We have to start tame with these American types you know!"

"So what you did to me was tame?" asked Cara.

"But you look very nice, don't you?" asked Beryl.

"If you say so," said Cara. Thankfully, the entire group was able to get in. They found a table that was a good distance from the dance floor and sat down.

"You want to dance, Cara?" asked Peter after a moment.

"Sure!" said Cara, walking to the floor with Peter. She remembered the first time he asked her if they wanted to go dancing…he was so sweet and adorable awkward, she just could not refuse him! The song was upbeat and fun, but the couple still took it as an opportunity to dance close to each other. It was then that Cara felt a curious lump in Peter's front pocket.

"Peter, what's that in your pocket?" asked Cara.

Oh no! Peter had forgotten to leave the ring back at Davy's place! Now the small, square jewelry box was stuck in his pocket. "Oh, nothing, I'm just happy to see you!" he said. Slick Peter, so slick.

Cara gave Peter an "are-you-kidding-me" look. "Come on Peter," said Cara. "That's not what _that _feels like!"

Peter blushed a bit, embarrassed. "I just left something in my pocket, it's nothing," he said. Hopefully that would be enough to end the subject and not ruin the surprise. Of course, he was still kicking himself for forgetting the ring was there.

"Oh, all right then," said Cara. She smiled and continued dancing, to Peter's relief.

"You really do look great by the way," said Peter. "Well you always do, but still."

Cara giggled. "Thanks Peter," she said. "It's just…I dunno, weird…that Abigail isn't here…she'd be having a blast you know."

"Yeah, I know," said Peter. "Look, I know this sounds loaded and all, but everything's gonna be okay, you know Abigail, she's tough as nails."

"You've got that right," said Cara after Peter spun her. "She's probably giving Alice hell right about now!"

"There ya go!" said Peter. "Happy thoughts are the way to go!"

Over at the table, Micky sat with his elbow on the tabletop and his chin propped up in his hand. "Something bugging you mate?" asked Davy coming back from a ridiculous dance with Lynda.

"Man, it's Bridget," said Micky. "I really dunno what it is, but I just feel bad for her, ya know what I mean?"

"No, what do you mean?" asked Davy.

"Like…" started Micky. "She's just so shy and everything, like she doesn't know how to act, or have fun…it's weird, I told you. I just really wanted her to come with us just now, so she could get out and have some fun."

"Sounds like you're hung up," said Davy, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Hung up?" asked Micky, laughing. "Pshaw! I can't be hung up on her man, that's crazy!"

"All right man, but if you are, try and hide it from the rest of my family, my grandfather would be bloody pissed off if he found out!" said Davy. "Cause she's meant for me, remember?"

"Whatever man," said Micky. On the other end of the table, Mike was eyeing Cara and Peter out on the dance floor. Oh, what he would give to be in Peter's place right now…he hated the feeling deeply, but by now it was just so hard to suppress. He couldn't bring himself to flirt with Cara openly because Peter was so deeply in love with her, in love with her to the point of wanting to marry her, but Mike had his thoughts. He'd sweep her off her feet, kiss her until her knees buckled, love her in ways no one could…but that was all just a passing fantasy.

Peter and Cara arrived back at the table laughing loudly and holding hands. That's it, thought Mike. If he couldn't actually have her, he could at least dance with her. "Hey, Cara?" he called.

"Yeah?" said Cara, breaking apart from Peter.

"Wanna dance?" Mike asked anxiously. "I mean, if Peter doesn't mind."

"Sure!" said Cara, going over to him. Victory!

"Man, why would I mind?" asked Peter. "You're one of my best friends?"

Oh man. Peter was so innocent and naïve, and falling for Cara was such the ultimate betrayal on Mike's part, but he took Cara's hand anyway and led her out to the floor. Of course, the fast stuff had ended, and what was playing now just happened to be quite the mushiest love song ever, "Here, There, and Everywhere" by The Beatles. Perfect. Or not. Nevertheless, Mike put a rather shaky hand round Cara's waist and held her hand with the other.

"You actually dance pretty well, Mike," said Cara, causing Mike to swell with pride.

"Well, they don't call me 'Magical Michael' for nothing darling!" said Mike.

"Do they really call you that?" asked Cara.

"Nope," said Mike. Uhg, why did he have to start to make a fool out of himself? Oh well, if Cara liked Peter well enough, Mike guessed he really didn't have to worry about acting like a moron for a while. "So, I take it you and Peter are going well?"

"Oh, very!" said Cara. "I've never felt so in love with anyone before, I can't imagine myself with anyone else?" Mike's heart sank—why did he even ask that?

"Well, that's good," said Mike, despite everything. Just looking at her face…man, if they weren't in public surrounded by people, he would kiss those soft, full, pouty lips, but no…Peter…but the more he looked into those big, brown eyes, the more he wanted her. That sweet young thing was tormenting him. No man, Peter! He had to snap out of it, these feelings were way out of hand. He managed to hold out until the end of the song, and he and Cara headed back to the table where everyone was sitting. Cara left the guys to go off with the Jones sisters. Mike sat down, looking melancholy.

"Something wrong, Mike?" asked Peter. Oh boy was there something wrong all right, Mike thought.

"No, I'm good," Mike flat-out lied. "So…still plan to propose to Cara?"

"Of course I do!" said Peter. "Man, I love her so much, I want nothing more to be with her the rest of my life."

"That's—that's good to hear Big Pete," said Mike. But it really wasn't that good to hear, in all reality. In fact, it was probably the most painful thing Mike had to hear all day.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike managed to cheer up a little bit over the course of the evening by finding out that his very present Southern drawl got himself lots of attention from all the pretty English girls. True, these girls were no Cara, but he figured that they may as well take his mind off of her for a little bit.

"Man, Mike's a regular Casanova with these English birds!" said Davy returning to the table where everyone was watching Mike being engulfed by "birds." "I gotta say, I'm jealous, I am!"

"Well, they're used to you Davy!" said Peter.

"It's true," said Hazel, popping up behind her brother. "As an English girl, I would say that your friend's Southern demeanor is quite attractive to someone across the pond."

"Not to mention that dreamy accent," breathed Lynda.

"He's just sooo handsome…" said Beryl.

"What?" said Davy. "Do you all mean to tell me that all three of you—my _sisters—_all have crushes on my bloody guitarist?"

"Well, I'd say he's a couple years too young for me," said Hazel. "But I do agree with Lynda and Beryl."

"Oh, did you say he plays guitar too?" said Lynda, her eyes lighting up.

Davy made a face and turned to his friends. "So how's everybody holding up, having fun for once?"

"What do you mean for once?" asked Micky. "We're The Monkees, we have fun everywhere!"

"I think Mike's having the most fun out of all of us," said Cara still eyeing the tall Texan in the bevy of girls, amused. "But it is getting late. I'm just wondering how we're gonna get Mike out of all of that when we're ready to leave."

"Eh, let him have his fun, he'll come to his senses soon enough," said Micky, shrugging. Of course, they were stuck there for a long while because of that. Peter and Cara shared a few more dances, the Jones sisters joined the crowd of girls around Mike (Hazel went mostly to make sure her younger sisters didn't make absolute fools out of themselves) and Davy and Micky just sat at the table, feeling depressed.

"Come on man, we have to get out of here," said Micky once Peter and Cara came back from the floor. "Someone pry Mike away from all these girls."

"I've got it," said Cara. "If one of you boys goes over there, who knows how much longer we'll be stuck here."

"Good idea," said Davy. "Man did this turn out to be a drag…"

"Hey, I didn't think so!" said Peter as Cara went off to fetch Mike.

"That's cause you have nothing to be depressed or worried about," said Davy.

"That's not fair," said Peter. "I'm just as worried about Abigail as anyone else here!"

"It's different stuff man," said Micky, staring off into space. Man, thought Peter. These guys sure are acting weird.

Meanwhile, Cara fought her was through the circle of girls to get to Mike, who was sitting in the center looking quite content. "All right Tex, come on," said Cara. "The others wanna split. Where are Davy's sisters?"

"Oh, they're here," said Mike, pointing at the three doe-eyed Jones sisters. "Why do they want to leave?"

"They just look tired, now come on," said Cara. She grabbed him by the arm, sending an electric shock all up and around his body.

"Michael, is that your _girlfriend?" _screeched one of the girls, very offended that Cara was dragging their eye candy away.

"Ah, no, just a deal 'ol friend of mine," said Mike, trying to mask his inner organs tossing around of the mention. As Cara dragged Mike out from the mob, with the help of the Jones sisters, the girls moaned and whined in protest, but somehow, the four girls were able to free Mike and get him back over to their table.

"Mike, check your zipper," said Peter, cracking up, holding his face in his hands.

"My wha…" he looked down and noticed that one of those pesky girls had tried to undo his pants. "Man, those girls," he said as he fixed it. "I dunno how you do it, Davy."

"Beats me," said Davy. "It's all natural ya know, but it's seemed to have settled down since Abigail…" realizing where Abigail was just then, he trailed off and looked utterly hopeless again.

"Let's just get out of here before the girls attack Mike again," said Cara. The group managed to get out the door, but now without Mike having two girls on each arm and one following him close behind. As they followed him to the bus stop, they attempted to have a chat with him.

"Are you a really good guitar player?" one piped up.

"Well, take a look at my fingertips and find out," said Mike. He showed the girl the calluses on his left fingertips and she went berserk.

"Michael, are you a real cowboy from Texas?" another asked.

"Well, I've done some wranglin' in my day," said Mike with a wink.

"Michael, is it true that _everything _is bigger in Texas?" asked one extremely bold girl.

Mike laughed. "Okay girls, calm down, there's plenty of Papa Nes to go around," he said.

"Man, what a meathead," said Micky. "'Papa Nes'? Seriously?"

"Hey, it works on the ladies," said Mike as he shuffled the girls off right before they were about to board the bus.

"Yeah, sure it does," said Micky. "Come on Daddy-O, let's get on home before you get jumped again." The gang piled up onto the top deck of the bus, with the Jones sisters paying the fare again, since they were the ones with the real money, and they were on their way back to the Jones residence.

_Over in London_:

Alice figured it was okay to leave Abigail alone in their little hiding place, so she left to go to the local pub to gather up some people for her master plan. Oh, she'd let those musicians have Abigail when they got her this time, but she'd have another surprise in store for them sometime after that…

Making an entrance into the small pub, she walked around and looked for the man she was supposed to be meeting there. His name was One-Eyed Jim, and he was a well-seasoned criminal who moved from Liverpool to London and specialized in human trafficking, kidnapping, and sailing—all the things Alice needed to succeed in finally disposing of those rotten kids for good. Looking around some more, she saw a gruff-looking middle-aged man sitting at the bar, she went to sit down next to him, curious.

"Are you One-Eyed Jim?" asked Alice.

The man looked over to her revealing a badly scarred face and a dusty old eye patch covering his bad eye. Almost like a pirate. He was perfect. "Yeah," he grunted with a heavy Scouse. "Who're you?"

"Alice Backer," said Alice, grinning.

"I see," said Jim, looking her over. "I was expecting someone…older."

"I really don't think age matters here," said Alice. "I know you've heard of me."

"That I have," said Jim. "It's odd…the hitman is hiring someone else to do their own dirty work."

"Needing help isn't a weakness," said Alice. "It only gets the job done better, faster, and cleaner."

"You're smart girl," said Jim.

"Now, you remember what I needed you for?" asked Alice.

"Yes ma'am, I do," said Jim.

"Then repeat it to me," said Alice, looking Jim straight into his one good eye.

"One your command," said Jim, "get my crew ready on the boat, good an' armed up, wait for you to come to me with your 'cargo', and sail offshore so you can dump 'em. Did I get everything?"

"Yes, everything you need to know for now," said Alice. "I will call you when I need all of this done, got it?"

"Understood," said Jim. "Got anyone else workin' fer ya?"

"The heiress of Carrow Estates," said Alice. "Reluctantly, but if she slips up, James Carrow is as good as dead."

"You really have an evil, twisted mind Miss Backer," said Jim.

"Thank you," said Alice, grinning. The bartender approached them.

"Anything for you, ma'am?" he asked Alice.

"A shot of whiskey," she said flatly.

"Ain't that a little strong for a girl your size?" asked the bartender as he served her drink."

Alice took the shot quickly and slammed the glass down. "Nothing is too strong for Alice Backer," she said. "Another." Sighing, the bartender served her another shot.

"So when are these people coming to rescue the girl?" asked Jim.

"In a week," said Alice. She downed the second shot. "I will give you instructions following that."

"And money?" asked Jim.

"You will get paid if you do your job," said Alice. "I have an heiress working for me, the pay should be very well."

"Better be," said Jim, sipping at his beer. Alice got up.

"Just listen for your phone," she said. Slamming some money on the bar, she walked out of the pub and back to Abigail.

_The next day, in sunny 'ol Manchester_:

"Heads," said Davy, after flipping a coin. "That's it Micky, that seals it, you're talking to Bridget!"

"Man, I can't do it, I'm not hung up, I swear!" said Micky. "And what if your grandfather finds out?"

"But just the fact that you're worried about my grandfather just proves that you a_re _hung up!" said Davy, pointing a finger. "Go on then, have a chat with her!"

Micky got up, muttering some curse words and incomprehensible gibberish, and looked for Bridget. When he left, Cara came hopping over.

"Has anyone heard anything from Alice?" she asked.

"Nah," said Davy. "We can't go to her for a week, you remember, right?"

"I know, just curious," said Cara. "Why does Micky look so annoyed by the way? Did something happen?"

"Well, we all think he has it bad for Bridget, but he won't come clean," said Davy. "Obviously Bridget likes him enough. He's just pissed of cause he has confused feelings, that's all."

Cara laughed. "Where's he off to now?" she asked.

Davy shrugged. "Where else?" he said. "Off to speak to Bridget!"

Of course, just as Davy said (and made him do anyway), Micky was on his search in the Jones' huge house for the shy heiress. Sure, she was pretty, but why in the world would he have a reason to have feelings for her? It was crazy, and he knew it. Yes, he did feel bad for her because she was so shy and reserved, but that didn't mean he liked her any more than any other person. Davy was just trying to push the idea of possibly having to marry Bridget out of his head.

Micky made it out to the garden to look for her there—girls like flowers, right? Of course, he found her sitting on a stone bench next to the rose bushes. "Hey there Bridget," said Micky. Bridget jumped and blushed when she saw who was there.

"Oh, Micky," she said, standing up and smoothing out her dress. "It's nice to see you here, do you need anything?"

"No, just thought I wanted to talk to you," said Micky. Yeah…Davy thought I needed to talk to you, said the little voice in his head, but it's not the worst thing in the world. "How are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you," said Bridget. "Do you want to walk?"

"Sure," said Micky, shrugging. The air was nice and cool, just like any other day in England, except for the rain, Micky guessed, judging from what Davy had told him. There was a soft breeze that made Bridget's neatly made hair blow in little stray strands around her face. "Nice weather." The weather…he was talking about the w_eather! _It shouldn't matter…he didn't even like the girl…or did he? Did he not? Uhg.

"Yes, it's quite mild," said Bridget. "You are a musician, correct?"

"Yeah," said Micky. "I sing and play the drums."

"That's fascinating," said Bridget. "I've played piano since I was little, my father gave me lessons…" she trailed off at the mention of her father. What grave danger he was in!

"Is something wrong?" asked Micky.

"Oh, no everything's fine," said Bridget. "He's just a little ill is all."

"All right, glad to know it's not serious," said Micky. "It does seem like something's bugging you though."

"Oh, it's just this whole arrangement with Davy," said Bridget. "Neither of us wants to be together, but his grandfather is insisting!" How she wished she could tell Micky all of her problems…she could have his shoulder to cry on as she told him every little thing that was bothering her, with Alice, what the real deal was with her father, and how she was unwillingly forced to work against him…but she had to keep her lips sealed. It was torture.

"Hey, it's not all bad," said Micky. "Look, I'm sure if you tell him that you guys aren't really clicking, he won't make you two get together! He's really an understanding guy, he let Davy stay in America because of me and my friends!"

"I know, it's not the end of the world," said Bridget. The two walked to a section of the garden with a huge stone fountain. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah, it's nice," said Micky, looking the fountain over.

"Cherubs," said Bridget, pointing out the stone figures on the fountain. "They symbolize love."

"Yeah, I'm quite up to date on my mythology," said Micky. "Some interesting stuff."

Bridget sighed. Either he wasn't getting the hint, or he really didn't like her at all. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the water rushing in the fountain. "Peter and Cara are really nice together, aren't they?"

"Oh, yeah," said Micky. "They're possibly the best couple I've ever seen."

"You haven't seen better?" asked Bridget. "What about anything you've had?"

"What, me?" asked Micky, pulling a face. "I have the shittiest luck with girls, you have no idea."

"Well, I can't imagine why," said Bridget. "You're quite handsome."

Micky laughed. "Who, me?" he said. "Nah, Davy's handsome, I'm just…"

"Funny, sweet, caring, just to name a few more," said Bridget. She couldn't actually believe she was being this bold. Was this ladylike? She didn't seem to be driving Micky away just yet.

"Now why would a girl as quiet as yourself be saying all that stuff about me?" asked Micky.

"You're everything I wish I could be," said Bridget. "I was trained to act like this since I was little; an heiress is supposed to be quiet and ladylike."

"I'm sure you can have a little fun," said Micky.

"How?" asked Bridget.

"Well, you could've gone out with us yesterday, for a start," said Micky.

"I suppose," said Bridget. "What else?"

"Just break out of your shell," said Micky. "It's not that hard to do; you can't possibly make a fool out of yourself in front of me. I mean come on, I call myself a Monkee!"

Bridget giggled. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Anything your heart desires, my sweet!" said Micky dramatically. "Come on, just look at me and do something unexpected."

Bridget looked at Micky, into his eyes. They were dark and deep set and had a fringe of lashes. She tried to detect a sense of feeling in them, but it was hard to see anything.

"Don't be shy," said Micky. He felt like they were getting closer to each other, slowly but surely.

"I'm trying not to," said Bridget. "You just make me feel so—small."

"I don't know how," said Micky softly. They were still leaning into each other. Bridget's eyes were very round and dark, wide-set, and the feelings in them were louder than she could ever speak. "I know you can be big, you just have to believe you are."

"It's hard to do," whispered Bridget. Their noses were almost touching now. Micky was half expecting one of the boys to jump out of the bushes and shout, "Get on with it!" loudly, but that wasn't going to happen, thankfully. He wasn't going to be the one to seal the deal anyway—he wanted Bridget to do it.

"Just close your eyes," said Micky. They both did, and within seconds he felt the soft, fluttery touch of Bridget's lips on his. It was a fleeting, conservative kiss, but he had to admit he was glad she actually did _something. _He felt a strange feeling inside him. Could it be he actually had feelings for this girl? Well, there was only one way to find out. He softly took hold of her waist and drew her towards him again, and this time _he _kissed _her._ There was more passion this time, not just a small peck on the lips. He cradled her head in his hand, dipping her as if they were dancing, and she combed he fingers through his hair, shyly of course.

Bridget's heart was pounding; she was sure Micky could feel it. She had never been kissed like that before. It was wild, passionate, but far from sloppy. Every inch of her body was electric and the feel of Micky's body pressing against hers was like a dream. After what seemed like a century, they parted and just looked at each other.

"Did it feel good to break out of your shell a little?" asked Micky, smiling awkwardly.

"Very much, yes," said Bridget, blushing very, _very _deeply.

"Good to hear," said Micky. "We better get back in the house before Davy's grandfather sees us."

"Good thinking," said Bridget. She followed Micky back inside, her lips still throbbing from his touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Davy, Mike, Peter, and Cara gathered in the main room a little later to find Micky sitting on the couch, staring out into space with a somewhat dreamy and contemplating expression. "What's going on, Mick?" asked Mike. Davy looked at Micky with an all-knowing expression, bur said nothing.

"Nothing much," said Micky softly. "Just thinking…" Cara thought she knew too, judging what Davy had told her before, but like Davy, she kept quiet. She and Davy exchanged glances and smirks while the other two looked confused.

"Well, he's finally thinking!" joked Peter.

"Oh, knock it off Pete," said Micky, hitting Peter with a pillow.

"But seriously, what's happening?" said Peter. "I mean, you've been looking distant for days, since we got here!" In that moment, Bridget came down the stairs, and when she looked over and saw Micky, she tripped over a pair of shoes at the foot of the stairs, and bustles hurriedly into the next room, her face crimson and still taking glances back at him, tripping over her own feet. Once she moved into the other room, all eyes turned to Micky, who sat there with a guilty grin on his face.

"Okay, you caught me, I think I like her," said Micky.

"I knew it!" shouted Davy. "What did you do mate?"

"Well, we walked through the garden a bit…"

"What a mush," Peter cut in. Micky gave him a dirty look and went on.

"We talked a little bit," he continued. "And then…"

"Well?" asked Cara, curious to hear about what went on in the garden. "Go on, what happened next?"

"We kissed," said Micky with a mixture of bashfulness and pride.

"Yes!" exclaimed Davy, making everybody else in the room jump about ten feet into the air. "I told ya mate, I _told _ya!"

"How're you gonna hide it from Davy's old man?" asked Peter. "And his older old man actually."

"That would pose a problem…" said Micky. "Well, Bridget's too shy to really do anything like that in public surrounded by people, so I guess we're safe for now."

"Well congrats Micky," said Mike. "At least one of us here is having a good time." Just then there was a knock on the door.

Grandfather Jones walked over to the door and opened to see an attractive, young blonde standing outside. "Who are you?" Grandfather Jones asked, bewildered.

"Martha, is Michael Nesmith here?" she asked, peeking around Grandfather Jones and into the house, to the old man's displeasure. The girl's eyes brightened when she saw Mike. "Michael!"

"Oh, hey there Martie," said Mike to the girl, approaching the door. "Come in, why doncha?"

"Is this _really _your house Michael?" exclaimed Martha, looking around with wonder as Mike led her up to his room. Mike had a hunch that the more girls he saw here in Manchester, the less he'd think about Cara…so far he wasn't sure if it was working or not, but what could he lose in trying?

"Why, yes it is," said Mike. "That man who opened the door for you is my private butler!"

"Your private w_hat_, sir?" asked Grandfather Jones, quite affronted, but Mike and his lady friend had already gone up the stairs. "I say, what insolence!"

"Don't mind him Grandfather," said Davy, mildly amused. "He's just trying to have a good time."

Grandfather Jones sighed. "Fine…kids these days, why do I even bother?" He walked back to the other room, muttering nonsense to himself.

"Gee, Mike's sure been a lucky guy since we got up here," said Peter.

"Yeah, I'd be jealous if my girlfriend wasn't locked away in a tower or whatever somewhere," said Davy.

_Meanwhile, in said tower_:

"Alice, I'm hungry!" shouted Abigail. "Gimme something to eat!"

"No, you insolent brat!" snapped Alice, once again at the end of her rope. "I am _not _going to feed you!"

"But Alice, I'm a model, I have to keep up my body weight!" said Abigail. "Now, what would the agency say when I got back home and I'm as thin as a lamp post? I'd lose my job, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"I personally don't care what your life is like after this is over!" said Alice. This girl was going to be the death of her, she swore. "Stop making so much noise!"

"My stomach's gonna start growling soon," said Abigail. "Trust me, that'll be more annoying than my chatting! Now I know you have food in here, so you better fork it over!"

"Oh, fine! If it'll shut you up," said Alice, about to lose her temper completely. She dug in her bag and pulled out a small bag of crushed, possibly stale chips and went over to Abigail. "If I untie you, do you _promise _to not do anything stupid?"

"Oh, I _promise _Miss Backer, all the way and back!" said Abigail. Alice undid the ropes on Abigail's wrists so he could eat her stupid food. Maybe with her mouth full she'd finally shut the hell up. To Alice's surprise, Abigail stayed true to her word and only used her untied hands to eat the chips ravenously. "So," said Abigail through a mouthful of chips. "When am I gonna be let out of this dump?"

"They will be here for you in six days," said Alice.

"Six days?" said Abigail, looking up from her food and eyeing Alice like she had three eyes. "Why so long? You've gotta be crazy!"

"I have my reasons, just mind your own business," said Alice.

"I think I get it," said Abigail. "You're just lonely! You want a friend!"

"No, you don't get it at all," said Alice, sick to her stomach at Abigail's cheesy remark.

"Okay then," said Abigail. "I still think you're acting like a nutjob. And don't lie to me and tell me it's nothing, cause I've heard what you were talking about on the phone to whoever about some 'master plan.' I'm not stupid you know!"

"Really?" asked Alice, brimming with sarcasm. "I hardly knew that!"

"Well, we all learn something new every day, don't we?" said Abigail. Once she was finished eating those horrible tasting chips, Alice tied Abigail's wrists up again. Abigail sat there on her stool, wondering what was going to happen after she got "rescued." She hoped these six days would pass quickly, she was starting to miss her friends…and Davy…oh what she wouldn't give to be with him right now. But as far as she knew now, all she could do was sit and wait. She knew her friends wouldn't let her down.

_Back in Manchester_:

"All right Martha, time to get," Mike said a long while later, chasing the giggling blonde down the stairs. She took his cap off and tossed it across the room and he playfully ushered her through the main room through everybody hanging out there and smacked her bottom before he had her out and closed the door behind him. He came back to the main room with a satisfied smile.

"You're ridiculous," said Cara, shaking her head.

"I try," said Mike, sitting down next to her and picking up his hat, not putting it back on. "And it's not like you and Peter haven't done the exact same thing thousands of times." Oh man…why did he have to bring _that_ one up? This was going to be a long conversation now.

"Hey man, at least it was at our own pad!" said Peter, quickly defending himself.

"Yeah, and at least he knows the girl," said Davy.

"And at least Peter never lied to Cara about owning a million-dollar mansion," said Micky.

"Aw, come on you guys, I'm just having fun," said Mike.

"If having fun means putting your shirt on backwards, then you've done a pretty good job," said Micky. Mike sighed and turned his shirt back around the right way.

"Mike, your hair's all messed up," said Cara. To a mixture of Mike's dismay and pleasure, Cara leaned over to him to fix his hair. Oh, just the feeling of this forbidden women's fingers running through his hair was intoxicating…what he wouldn't do to switch with Peter, just go back in time and nab up Cara for himself…his eyes closed as he took in the feeling.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of lightning and a louder crack of thunder, and the moment for Mike was ruined when Cara jerked away in surprise and Peter latched onto her like a scared little child. Soon following that, there was the sound of rain.

"Well, that was bound to happen sooner or later," said Davy, shrugging. "This is England after all!"

"You could have warned us then!" said a thoroughly alarmed Peter, still clinging to Cara. "How bout a weather report or something?"

"How about use your common sense and know that England is a rainy country?" said Micky.

"Oh, shut up," said Peter, pulling a face at Micky.

"Come on guys," said Cara. "Let's not let a little storm turn us all into animals." At that very precise moment, the power went out. There were some screams, and the Jones sisters and Bridget came running into the main room, followed by Mr. and Grandfather Jones, calmly.

"It wasn't us, I swear!" said Lynda.

"I'm frightened, Father!" Beryl said to Harry.

"It's alright darling," said Harry. "I have a couple candles…if you'll just give me one minute…there!" Harry put the newly lit candles on the table where they added some light to the room so they could at least see each other's faces. "There we go, is that better everyone?"

"Much," said Peter, still gripping Cara's arm. Cara knew Peter's fear of the dark from not too long ago, when she told everybody about her fear of heights.

"No one fret, it should be back within a few hours," said Grandfather Jones, taking a seat.

"Well, of course you're not worried, people of your age lived this way all the time, I know, I've watched 'The Flintstones'!" said Micky. Bridget started to laugh, but caught herself and instead made her regular girlish giggle.

Grandfather Jones looked affronted for a moment, but stopped while he was ahead. They were just young, American hotheads. He couldn't change it, so he may as well just leave it be.

"Well, I guess all that's left to do is find a way to entertain ourselves," said Mike, placing his wool hat back on his head, careful to not lose the recent feeling of Cara's hand in his hair.

"Too bad that chick left, hey Mike?" Peter joked.

"Ya'll better shut up or I'll rip ya a new one," said Mike, shaking a fist at Peter.

"Boys, control yourselves," said Cara, pushing Mike's arm down. "Now, let's just think…"

_Over in London_:

It was rainy in London also, but not stormy. Just a normal, average rain. Alice was on her way to the pub again, this time to meet One-Eyed Jim with his crew. These men better be good, she thought as she walked through the steady rain and through the pub doors. Sitting at a round table were none other than the salty sea dogs she was expecting to see, including One-Eyed Jim himself. Knowing this was where she ought to be, she took a seat in an empty chair at the table.

"Ah, Miss Backer," said Jim. "Men, this is Alice Backer, the young lady we came here to meet." The sailors grunted greetings.

"Are these men killers?" asked Alice.

"Only the finest the seas can offer," said Jim.

"You still have a few more days," said Alice. "Do they know what they have to do?"

"They are well-informed," said Jim.

"Good," said Alice. She turned to Jim's crew. "I am glad to see you all here and in such good shape. Your captain says you know why you are here and what you are to do, is that correct?"

"Yes," came the collective answer.

"Perfect," said Alice. She turned to Jim. "Does that cover it?"

"Where's that advance you promised me?" asked Jim, holding his hand out.

Alice dug in her pocket and pulled out fifty pounds she had gotten from Bridget. "Here," she said, handing him the money. "You will get the other fifty when the job is done, got it?"

"Do I have a choice?" asked Jim.

Alice yanked him around and pinned him to the table. "Don't be smart with me, _sir_," she hissed.

"You better calm yourself, girly," said Jim. He grabbed her and kissed her, hard, but Alice tore away and with a punch and a roundhouse kick she had him pinned up against the bar.

"I think it's _you _who should watch yourself, boy," she snarled. "Or bad things will happen. Luckily I need you for this job. I'm out of here now; you and your men will wait for my say to start anything." She roughly let him go and stormed out of the place, all eyes in the pub were on her. Jim wondered if he had taken on more than he bargained for.

_Back in stormy Manchester_:

"Hey, I've got an idea," said Micky. "There's a piano over there, Bridget, why don't you go play?"

Bridget naturally shied away. "Oh, me?" she asked. "No, I couldn't possibly!"

"Come on Bridget, don't say that," said Micky. "Hey guys, who wants to hear Bridget play some music?"

"Oh, oh, me, pick me!" said Peter.

"Sounds lovely!" said the Jones sisters in unison.

"Ya see Bridget, we all wanna hear!" said Micky. "And don't tell me you can't, because I know you can." They looked in each other's eyes and understood completely what the other meant. If this was the only way they could show their affection for one another, so be it. Taking a deep breath, Bridget walked over to the grand piano and sat on the stool. Slowly, she lowered her shaky hands to the keys and soon, Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" sprouted from her fingertips.

The room sat in wonder of the music coming from such a shy and reserved girl. The minor key reflected everything Bridget felt…all of the sorrow of deceiving her friends and the man she was certain she was falling in love with, the fear for her father, the fear of standing out. Micky had a smug and appreciative smile plastered on his face.

Peter, the pianist of the group, got up and sat beside Bridget, adding whatever improv he could come up with. Cara watched as he interacted with the girl with wonder and appreciation. This was truly the man she fell in love with; a man who loved music and his fellow human beings, a man who could care so much as to help a girl as shy as Bridget come out of her shell a bit by going up to her. The four hands danced across the keys like ballet performers, limber and true. Once near the end, Peter stopped and sat back down next to Cara, of course wanting Bridget to end the piece by herself.

She did, landing on the final chord with much more confidence than she had before. She took her hands of the keys and her foot off the pedal and sat there for a moment. A nice-sized applause arose from the room and Bridget soon found it hard to stand up without wobbling. Wow, she actually did something…Micky was right!

"That was great, Bridget," said Micky. They looked at each other for a moment, and then sat down, looking for the next good thing to do.

**Quick note: story production will be stalled for about a day because I won't be around my laptop, so don't freak out when you don't see an update at the "regular" time, whenever that is. I'm still here!**


	8. Chapter 8

The group awoke to the next morning, day three of the week they had before they would be able to make it to London. The power had since been back on and the storm had stopped, but there was really still nothing else to do but sit in the main room and twiddle their thumbs. "This is the longest week ever," said Davy, pacing the floor wildly. "Who knows what that…that…evil bitch is doing to Abigail over there…makes me sick just thinking about it, ya here me, sick!"

"Davy, calm down," said Mike. "We can't do anything at this point."

"Yeah man, you saw what Alice wrote in that note," said Peter. "If we come early, she'll kill all of us along with Abigail."

It was then that Davy rounded on Peter, his eyes flashing dangerously and uncharacteristically. "Peter, are you really that stupid where you don't believe she won't kill us if we do what she says anyway?" he snapped. "That woman is vile, evil, and up to no good, and she'll kill all of us, even if she gets what she wants!" As Peter cowered, looking near tears when Cara stepped between the two.

"Davy Jones, that's enough!" she snapped, looking him square in the eye. "We're all scared enough, do you think we all need to be frightened more?"

"Oh, come on Cara, you know how Alice is gonna do things!" said Davy. "She's bonkers, and she's gonna be a crazy, murderous wreck when we come for Abigail!"

"Davy, knock it off and stop scaring Peter, Cara's right," said Micky. Peter was still frozen with fear, staring out into space, his eyes full of intense worry. Cara went over to him and put her arms around him to comfort the poor young man.

"Peter's just a pansy!" said Davy. "Look, he has to hide behind his girl, can't stand up for himself one bit, as always! I tell ya, I don't even know how he got a girl in the first place!"

Cara snapped, just like Davy had. That wasn't just an attack on Peter; it was on her too, and she would no longer stand for any of _that. _Before she even knew what was happening, she swung out her arm and slapped Davy across his face with her open palm.

Davy touched his fingers to the stinging skin of his cheek, his mouth wide open in shock. Cara was surprised too, as was everyone else in the room.

"Aw, gee Cara, I'm so sorry…" said Davy, calmed down. "Peter too…man, I don't know what came over me guys."

"You were afraid," said Cara. "And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have lost my temper that much either."

"We just have to relax," said Mike. "We can't let all of this stress and fear turn us all into a bunch of animals; it's what Alice wants to happen."

"Maybe that's why she wants us to wait," said Micky. "She wants us to lose it and fail…hey Pete, you okay?"

Peter was still out in space, obviously still in some state of shock from Davy's lashing-out. "But what if Davy's right?" he asked flatly, much different than Cara had ever heard him speak before. "What if Alice'll kill all of us anyway? She would, she's that crazy."

"Look Peter, I'm sorry," said Davy. "I didn't mean what I said, if I scared you, just forget it. We'll all be fine." Peter just nodded and sighed. Cara gripped him tighter. She always knew Peter was sensitive, but she was shocked he was still reacting like this.

More was going through Peter's head. What if, even though Davy apologized, Alice killed all of them…he'd never get to prove how much he loved Cara, ever. That ring, sitting in his pocket, would have been a waste. It was, under no circumstances, going to Cara during a time like this…all of this bad, scary time. He leaned into his love's arms closer, trying to shut out the bad thoughts, but it wasn't enough to completely get rid of them.

"This will pass," said Mike. "It'll pass and everything will go back to normal."

"This isn't like last time though," said Cara. "Jeff was as dumb as rocks…Alice has brains, and lots of them, no matter how crazy she's getting."

"Well, no one said it'd be easy," said Micky, shrugging.

_In London_:

Alice waited in a lower floor in her and Abigail's hiding place for a scientist who was coming on her call. Abigail would not hear any of this…it would ruin everything. This part of her plan was much needed, as of recent discovery. Of course she remembered the horrendous buffoon who tried to woo her, Mike Nesmith. As awkward as he was back then, she knew he was the smartest of the bunch. In order to get what she wanted in the end, she figured she had to weed the common sense out from the group. Not kill him…just take him away from his friends…that was where the scientist came in. Alice heard footsteps in the hall and a small man turned the corner.

"Hello Miss Backer," said the scientist. "You needed to speak with me?"

"Yes sir," said Alice. "Do you have a fair hand with potions?"

"Why, certainly," said the scientist. "What kind of potion were you needing? I can make a good sleeping potion, takes only a bit of—"

"I do not require a sleeping potion," said Alice, cutting him off impatiently. "What I need is a mind control potion. Can you do that?"

"Oh, I can do that Miss Backer," said the scientist sinisterly. "When would you need it by?"

"Four days, for good measure," said Alice. "Are you sure you can do this? I cannot tolerate any mistakes."

"It's my specialty, Miss Backer," said the scientist.

"Good," said Alice. "Remember, four days."

"It will be done," said the scientist. Alice nodded, and the man took that as his cue to take his leave. Alice smirked and went over to a phone. She'd tell Bridget all about it, what she was to do…all of it. People on the inside were the best, especially if they couldn't back down.

_Over in Manchester_:

The Jones residence was full of tension…the days had passed like falling leaves, slowly and fragilely, until it was finally the day to go to London and take back Abigail. Mike, Micky, Davy, Peter, and Cara were all up early that morning, all not being able to sleep. The group sat in their normal spot in the main room in their circle. Bridget was up as well, also very distraught.

She had gotten a call from Alice earlier in the week about a potion she would get today. A potion she would give to Mike in a couple of days in order to take over his mind before she made the one last finale kidnap. And today…she was to go with them to London today. She was to keep an eye on them; make sure they did nothing…rash. She walked over closer to the group and sat down with them, next to Micky.

"Are you all okay?" she asked.

"We've all been better," said Micky. "You?"

"The same, I guess," said Bridget. "You all don't deserve this mess." And she meant it.

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Davy, leaning back. "We're just waiting to leave in time to catch our train…otherwise I'd be the hell outta here already."

"Davy, if you had it your way we'd have been in London a week ago," said Cara. Davy tossed a pillow at her, which she caught skillfully. Being with these boys all the time meant learning how to avoid being hit with a pillow.

"Would you all mind terribly if I came along with you?" Bridget finally blurted out. "I'd love to help you all out, this is a terrible injustice on your part." Oh boy, did she mean every word she said! However, it would be impossible to help…he father would be killed if she did.

"I wouldn't mind," said Peter brightly. "The more help the better!"

"Bridget, it's gonna be dangerous," said Micky, his eyes full of worry. He wanted to reach out to her, right then, but they'd be at too much of a risk of being caught. Best play it safe for now. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Oh, but Micky, you're always the one who preaches to me about breaking out," said Bridget. "What better to do than come along with you five, on an adventure? I don't see anything wrong with that at all."

"She's right you know," said Mike. "Micky, you do encourage her to do stuff like that."

"You all are right," said Micky. "Yeah Bridget, you can come with us. You just need to be careful. Alice is a crazy little bitch."

"Oh, I know," said Bridget, forgetting for a moment.

"Oh, please, you never met her!" said Cara, joking of course.

Bridget froze up, realizing what she had said. "Ah, no, I meant from what you all have said about her," she said, catching herself.

"Well of course!" said Peter. "Paints a picture, don't it?"

Bridget giggled nervously. "It sure does!" she said.

"Are you okay Bridget?" asked Micky, noticing her uneasiness.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, shrugging her little slip-up off. "When are we ready to leave?"

"We should get going right about now," said Mike. At that, everyone leapt up and went to the door. Everyone that is, except Mike and Cara. They sat still in the main room, taking it all in. Mike gazed at Cara; she looked worried, stressed, strung out. Almost like she had looked months before. Mike wondered to himself if she still had those bruises. Peter would be the only one who would know that, he guessed.

"Are you feeling all right, Cara?" he asked.

Cara looked up. "Well, I've definitely been better," she said, smiling feebly.

"Well, I can tell you that I've seen you worse!" said Mike jokingly. Thankfully, Cara took it as a joke, as it was meant to be, and laughed.

"Yeah, you got me there Mike," she said. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, well not too bad," said Mike. He tried so hard to concentrate on Cara as his good friend who needed comforting, but it was just so hard to do at this point. By now, he found he was crazy about this young woman, this sweet young thing, maybe even in love with her. "Just trying to get through this just like any of us."

"Yeah, that about sums it up," said Cara. "Should we get out to the others?"

Mike swatted his hand. "Nah, we've still got time," he said.

"But weren't you the one who suggested that we leave right about now?" asked Cara. Well. She had a point there.

"I've been known to make mistakes in the past," said Mike. Yeah, just like now…just like falling in love with your best friend's girl, good going, Papa Nes. Why couldn't the little British chicks make you happy? Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_

"As we all do," said Cara, sighing with a smile. Oh, that smile, thought Mike. He wanted to kiss that smile…a thousand times. But no…just…no. "It's just hard to think about what would happen if a bad mistake were made right now, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," said Mike. "But listen Cara, everything will turn out for the best, you mark my words, Abigail will be fine, and we won't all die like Davy was ranting on about before. All we are is scared."

"I really hope you're right Mike," said Cara. "It's funny…just when you think things are back to normal again, something always strikes back."

"Well, it comes with spending time with Monkees," said Mike, cracking a smile.

Cara smiled back, to Mike's joy. Mike loved it when she smiled. Her cheeks filled out like little, plump apples. "Yeah, I've come to figure that one out," she said. "I'm just worried, that's all." She looked at him for a moment, and that brown-eyed look was all it took for Mike to grab her and hold her with all of his might.

It was just a hug, a friendly hug, but it felt like so much more than that to Mike. He felt the contours of her body; the curves of her hips and waist, the small of her back where his hands rested, the soft and silky touch of her hair. Her sweet scent intoxicated him; his head was swimming with thoughts of the two of them. He felt her heartbeat under the swell of her breasts that were pressing up against him—that was enough to drive him wild. They weren't large…but hey, he was a man after all. That, along with the feeling of her arms around him and her hands comfortingly stroking his back made him wish to the very heavens that she didn't feel the slight disturbance way down south in his jeans. Sometimes being a man really sucked.

He broke the embrace and looked deep into her eyes. They were indeed filled with worry. He stared at her for a few more long moments, and then, something inside him snapped—he knew it was wrong, he knew he wasn't thinking, but it happened anyway. Mike found himself at a loss for all emotional and physical control and before he knew what he was doing, his lips were on Cara's, kissing her. There was the brief sound of footsteps coming into the room, and then running out again, but Mike didn't care or even pay attention. This was finally the moment he had been waiting for. Those sweet, sweet lips of Cara's.

That is, until Cara saw it fit to jerk violently away from Mike and give him a hard slap across the face. "Michael Nesmith, what in the living hell was that?" she snapped, her eyes flashing. Before Mike could utter so much as an apology, Cara stormed out of the front door to the others waiting outside.

Mike stood frozen for a bit, touching first his stinging cheek, and then his lips. He was stupefied.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter was heartbroken. He thought he'd seen everything, but when he walked into that room and saw his girl with his best friend, that about drew the line. He wasn't sure if he was more upset or furious. His hand shook as he gripped the door of the taxi that would drive them to the train station. That was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the one he had tried so hard to win, and just like that, she went and kissed Mike! Feelings like never before erupted through him, like a swarm of angry buzzing bees. Just then, Cara burst out of the house, looking shaken, confused, and very, _very _angry.

"What's wrong Cara?" asked Micky as everyone crammed into the taxi. "Where's Mike?"

Peter scrunched his hand into a fist, not to hit anyone, but just to relieve some tension, and also to imagine punching the living daylights out of Mike if he saw him anywhere near him, no matter where Cara was.

"House," was all Cara could mumble. Why in the world would this happen, why now? She hoped to God Peter didn't see…but judging by the uncharacteristic look on his face, he may as well have seen anyway. Of course, she had no clue what was coming! Mike was always kind, and the more mature of the four. What in the world could have possessed him to just kiss her like that? Why in the world, for that matter? This was more of a mess than she bargained for.

At that moment, Mike walked out the front door of the Jones residence and into the taxi. "Bought time mate," said Davy, scooting over to let him in. "What kept ya?"

"Nothing, man," said Mike, praying that that whole incident with Cara would just end with no one knowing. Why would he do that? That kiss was the absolute most _stupid _thing he'd ever done, more stupid than anything the four of them could do put together! Sure, he knew he had been falling for Cara for some time now, but what in the hell act on it when she was with Peter? Oh, he could only imagine what his reaction would be if he ever found out, but all at once Peter was giving him the most menacing glare that Mike had ever seen. Oh no…it's begun already.

"Is everything okay guys?" asked Bridget meekly. No one answered because everyone either had no idea or did but didn't want to risk a full-scale battle in the back of a taxi cab if one of them opened their mouths. Bridget took the silence as a clue and laid off the subject for the time being. When everyone was in and situated, the cab started up and they were on their way to the station.

Cara tried to scoot closer to Peter, but he leaned away. She couldn't believe it…did he leave before she smacked Mike? Was he truly mad at her for it? Did she actually lose him? She held back her tears as the cab drove on, with everyone in silence. It was a very loud silence, as Peter and Mike exchanged glares and looks of discontent. Cara sat there, careful not to lean into Davy, who was next to her, because she had no idea what this jealous, hurt Peter would do if he saw that after what happened with her and Mike.

"So…what are we doing once we get to London?" asked Micky, breaking the silence with just that intent. It was starting to get rather awkward.

"Oh, right," said Mike. "Well, we're just gonna step into a pub or something to make the phone call…and we wait."

"And what do we do when we wait?" Peter suddenly scoffed. "Meeting anymore girls today, Mike?"

"Peter, that's enough," said Cara. "Anywhere but here, please."

"Well I'm _sure _that's what you told Mike, all right," said Peter.

"Peter, stop!" Cara snapped. "I'll explain, but not now." Micky, Davy, and Bridget looked at the other three with a vast look of confusion. Mike looked guilty, Cara hurt, and Peter was also hurt, but angry. This was going to be one mess of a train ride.

_In London_:

Alice waited in the pub for the scientist to come to her with the mind control potion. She wouldn't give it to silly little Mike today; she just wanted to have it. No, she would let that little group have their fun and "rescue" Abigail today, but this potion and One-Eyed Jim's crew were for later…just a little later…

Bridget had called before she left with the others and told her that they were on their way to a train from Manchester to London, so as far as now, everything was going according to plan. Alice was rather pleased with all of this, there was no way a windbag like Jeff would have been able to come up with a complex plan like this. No wonder he failed!

Alice watched the pub doors for everyone who came in, and finally she saw the little scientist, walking in. He saw her, and went to her. "Good morning, Miss Backer," he greeted.

"You have it, I take it," said Alice coolly, disregarding the man's sunny greeting.

The scientist's smile ran off his face as he dug through his jacket pocket and pulled out a small flask. "Here it is," he said. "It's strong, and will only wear off when you want it to. All you have to do is slip it into his drink, and as soon as he drinks it, he will be all yours to command."

"Perfect," said Alice. "I trust that you have not failed me."

"I haven't ma'am," said the scientist. "This is the strongest mind control potion I have ever made; it's flawless!"

"It better be," said Alice through gritted teeth. "You don't wanna know what would happen to you if it's flawed."

The scientist gulped. "I promise you, it will work splendidly," he said.

"Good," said Alice. "You may leave now, I have work to do."

"Yes ma'am," said the scientist, hurriedly rushing out of the pub. Alice held the small flask with the potion in it in front her eyes. Inside this flask would probably be the last key to finally avenging her ruined life. Once she had control of Mike's mind, those stupid little boys and that allusive girl were as good as dead at the bottom of the ocean. It was all a matter of time now. Taking one last look at the flask before tucking it away in her jacket, she walked back outside, on her way to the hiding place.

_On the train to London_:

It was just as awkward in the train as it was in the taxi cab. Peter was still glaring at Mike, Mike was still trying to avoid any and all eye contact with anyone, Cara was still trying her best to calm Peter down, and Micky, Davy, and Bridget were still sitting quietly, not knowing quite what to say.

Finally, Micky spoke up. "Oh, this is stupid guys," he said. "Just tell us what happened and we'll leave it at that!"

"Well, that's it then, it's not stupid at all!" Peter suddenly snapped, making everyone in the compartment jump. He rounded on Mike. "You have a lot of nerve buddy, you know that? Just cause you're Casanova with the English chicks does _not _mean you can get whatever girl you want, especially mine!"

"Hey man, listen," said Mike. "Look, all of us think it all the time, I know we do, so I'm just gonna go out and say it: how in the hell you got landed with a girl like Cara is beyond me! You're dumb, untalented, and not worth it!" Where did all of that come from? Did he really feel that strongly for Cara? Never in a million years would he think to say anything like that to Peter, but he couldn't take it back now.

"I won Cara fair and square, so don't you throw that crap at me!" Peter snapped. It was then when he moved a bit that he realized the engagement ring was still in his pocket…the ring he wanted to give to Cara…the pain welled up in him stronger than ever now…what was Cara doing kissing Mike like that? It just didn't seem right, but he was too full of rage to think straight. "I think you're just jealous because the chick you wanted first turned out to be a crazy, raving lunatic bent on revenge!"

"Man, that ain't true!" said Mike, finding that his words were now just slipping out of him. "I love Cara!" Oh damn. Now it was going to start up.

Peter's eyes flashed. It was scary to see him like this. Angry, yelling. The other three not involved were just sitting and listening to whatever the hell was going on.

"How dare you say that!" said Peter furiously. "How dare you say that you love her, I fought for her you little son of a bitch!"

"Both of you cut it out!" Cara found herself screaming. She didn't even want to explain herself for why Mike kissed her anymore. She ripped the two apart violently, her blood boiling.

Peter found himself looking into Cara's eyes, which were tearing up at the sight of all of this. All Peter wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much he loved her, over and over again…but she betrayed him. He was just so riled up and angry, not to mention hurt, he had no idea how he could do anything.

"And you…" he said while looking at her still. "After all we did and went through to be with each other…why? How? Were you even worth it for all of this?"

That was too much for Cara…looking into those eyes that used to look at her with such love and understanding. Such care. Just to hear him say those words broke her heart completely in two. Oh, what she wanted to do to Mike for making all of this happen. It was all his fault. Her eyes welled up with tears and she rushed out of the compartment sobbing.

"What the hell you two?" asked Davy, appalled at what he had just saw. He got up and went after Cara, leaving Micky and Bridget in the compartment with the two men who used to be such good friends.

"Cara?" called Davy softly when he saw her in the corner of an empty compartment, crying. "Cara, can I come in?"

She looked up, her eyes swollen and red. She nodded slowly, unable to speak in her emotional shock.

"Cara, you didn't really do anything with Mike, did you?" Davy asked.

"He kissed me back before we left your house," said Cara with great effort. "I got away and slapped him…I didn't want him to do it, he just did and I was confused and tried to get away. Peter must have walked in before I hit him."

"I'm sure if you tell him, he'll understand," said Davy.

"I don't want to talk to him right now," said Cara through her tears. "I've never seen someone so mad at me and so jealous since…since…"

"Since Jeff?" asked Davy. All Cara could do was nod. "Listen Cara," continued Davy. "Peter is a big softy. Sure, I've never seen him this out off before, but I can tell he still loves you, just by the way he's so mad at Mike. He'd never hurt a fly, least of all you. He's being a baby, and this will pass."

"I'm just so hurt that he'd believe I'd do something like that to him though," said Cara. "He's just not the same Peter now…it scares me."

"Don't let it," said Davy. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"If you want," said Cara.

"Then I will," said Davy. "Come on, cheer up Cara, we'll find Abigail today, and everything will work out. I'm sure once we have her again, we'll all be too happy to dwell on all of this stuff."

"I hope you're right Davy," said Cara.

"You can try and trust me," said Davy, shrugging. "Your choice though, but what I say goes!"

"That makes no sense," said Cara.

"Not supposed to, love," said Davy, grinning. That made Cara laugh a little. Davy was glad to see that happen; he remembered Cara coming to their pad months ago as a scared little girl, frightened of everything and more, but she had grown into a strong, feisty, grand young woman. He'd give the world to not see her relapse; she was that special to him. There was nothing more to say, she he just put a friendly arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder. Peter would come around—he knew it.

_In London_:

"Well, well, well Abigail," said Alice, pacing the floor in front of Abigail. "Your little friends are coming to London today to come and get you! How fun that will be!"

"You better not hurt them!" yelled Abigail.

"No one will be hurt today," said Alice. "I will tell them where you are, and they'll have you. No more trouble after that. I will leave you be." Alice smiled inside at her perfect lie.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" asked Abigail.

"You will just have to be," said Alice. "Now behave yourself, you don't want to look bad for your friends today, would you?"

"Oh please, I'm a model, I look good every way," sneered Abigail.

Alice grabbed hold of Abigail's shirt. "You better lose that attitude girl," Alice hissed. "I promised no one would get hurt, but I can go back on it."

Abigail said nothing from there, but still glared at Alice.

"Good," said Alice, letting Abigail go. Today would be the real start of things…best not mess it up…not yet, at least.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, that awkward train ride was over, and the group got off. Micky, finally not having to restrain himself from any signs of affection, had his arm around Bridget, who looked more stressed than pleased for some reason. Peter and Mike were on either side of the two and had obviously been spoken to by Micky and Bridget for their behavior on the train. Cara and Davy stuck together of course, avoiding any contact with Mike or Peter.

"Seriously, why, on the day that we need to stick together more than ever, did all of this happen?" Cara whispered to Davy. "This is stupid."

"Yeah, I know," said Davy. "Just the way things like to happen…adds some good tension though."

"I don't think this is good tension," said Cara. The bunch walked over to a pub where they could find a phone.

"You still got that phone number Micky?" asked Mike.

"Oh, yeah," said Micky. He fumbled a little in his pants pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. "This is the one you gave us, right Bridget?"

"Yes," said Bridget. Oh…why was this happening? She only wished she could warn them about what was going to happen after they got Abigail and they thought they were safe. She was being so selfish…if her father wasn't on the line though, she'd speak up in a heartbeat.

"Who wants to speak to her this time?" Micky asked, holding the phone and the number.

"I've got it," said Davy. "She's my girl, and I'll do anything to save her." He gave a quick look to Peter, who just stared at him stony-faced.

"Just call her Davy," said Cara quickly, avoiding whatever was about to happen next. Davy nodded and dialed the number. He put the phone up to his ear and waited. After a few rings, he heard someone pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" came the reply, unmistakably Alice's cool voice.

"It's Davy, from The Monkees," said Davy. "We're here for my girlfriend, you bitch."

"Oh, but of course!" said Alice. "Yes, you may come and get her today."

"Where is she, where do you have her?" asked Davy angrily.

"How silly of me, I forgot to tell you," said Alice.

"Well?" asked Davy impatiently when Alice would not say. "Where is she?"

"I think I'll make this fun for us," said Alice. "You know, a little mind game? I trust you're smart enough to figure it out, between all of you there, don't you think?'

"Cut the crap and tell me!" Davy shouted. "She better be all right!"

"She is not harmed and will not be harmed," said Alice. "Now, to the location—Cara will have to face her fears, no doubt about that. You know the fear I'm talking about. You will be there no later than three o' clock, but not before two. And trust me—I will know if you are on time." Alice hung up the phone, leaving Davy listening to the buzz of the dial tone.

"Well?" asked Mike. "Where is she, what do we do?"

"We have until three o' clock and she won't give me a straight answer to where the bloody place is," said Davy, sitting down at a table. "She gave me hints."

"What are they?" asked Micky. "Maybe we can put our heads together and figure it out."

"Well, she said stuff like Cara would have to face her fears," said Davy.

"It's high up, isn't it?" asked Cara, growing nervous. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peter looking worried. She slowly turned her head away from him. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"That was what she gave me though," said Davy. "Damn it, this is bloody stupid it is! I wish she would just tell us."

"Come on Davy, think!" said Mike. "What's tall and high up in England?" Bridget had to do everything in her power not to shout out at the top of her lungs where Abigail was being kept. Of course she knew where it was, but if Alice found out that she had told them, her father would be killed for sure.

"Not you for sure," said Peter, trying to break out of his gloom by doing his usual joking, but of course due to his mood it came across as a very rude and spiteful comment, so instead of the usual light scolding, all he got were very dirty looks.

"Man, I dunno," said Davy. "It could be mountains, a building, anything!"

"Do you have any ideas Bridget?" asked Micky.

"I—I'm thinking," said Bridget. This was a nightmare for her…she knew, she knew everything!

"She also said she knew if we'd be on time," said Davy. "That sounds like a hint, but I don't know for sure, it could be just a common threat."

"Well what if it is a clue?" asked Cara. "Treat it like one, knowing Alice, it could as well be."

"You're right," said Davy. "Let me think…" The thinking went on for quite a while actually. The growing tension at their table was making it quite hard to concentrate on anything. Peter had ordered a drink and was sipping at it, too distracted by everything else that had happened that day to really join in on the discussion.

"Man Peter, put down the mug and talk with us!" Mike snapped, still grumpy with Peter. Peter didn't say anything, of course, but he did turn to Mike with a look of a thousand burning suns on his face and dump his beer all over Mike's head.

Cara put her face in her hands. Not now…this was all just a load of crap.

"What the hell was that for man?" Mike shouted, trying to dry himself off.

"Oh, you know exactly what that was for!" Peter yelled back. "Man, I can't believe you would do something like that to me, I thought you were my friend!"

"Yeah, well, I did, what do you want me to do?" said Mike.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something!" said Peter.

"Why don't you start right now?" yelled Mike, standing up.

"Oh, do you want me to?" Peter retorted, standing up too. "I hate violence but maybe you can be my exception!"

"Bring it!" Mike yelled.

"Let's go, cowboy!" said Peter. Before a punch was thrown, Cara stepped in between them, and by some miraculous feat of strength, she was holding them both back.

"Stop it guys, both of you just stop!" she screamed. Mike and Peter froze at Cara's sudden burst and looked at her. "You two are acting like the most immature, irrational three-year-olds I have ever met!" she continued furiously. "Peter, would you even care to listen to what _I _have to say about what happened? This isn't like you, I know you're better than this! I'll love to let you know that after you ran out of the house in a jealous _rage _I smacked the living daylights out of Mike because _I was trying to stop him!_ And _you _Mike!" she rounded on Mike, who, along with Peter, was looking quite alarmed. "Did you ever stop and think to tell Peter that little detail that you just so _happened _to miss to save my face? No! Because you're too proud, and this is all a game to you! Why would you even kiss me in the first place? You _knew _I was with Peter, and he's your friend! I am disgusted and disappointed with _both _of you!"

No one said anything, they were busy staring at Cara, Peter, and Mike. Everyone in the whole pub had their eyes on them; even the bartender stopped pouring drinks to have a listen in, although Cara had been shouting so loud that one needn't try too hard to listen anyway.

"And to think that we're going through this mess while Abigail's waiting for us to find her today so we can go home and away from all of this!" said Cara. "Alice said she'd know if we were on time or not so—wait…wait, I know where she is, it's so obvious now!"

"Wait, Cara, where are you going?" said Peter as Cara started to dart out of the pub.

"To Abigail," said Cara. "I'm going to get her myself before something else stupid happens and you all end up fighting again!" With that, Cara was out of the pub.

"Well that's just _great_," said Micky as Cara ran out. "Good going guys, really, you managed to really screw things up! Where do you suppose she thinks Alice has Abigail hidden, huh?"

"Let's just…just calm down a bit and think again," said Mike, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, coming from one of the two who nearly had a barfight!" said Davy. Meanwhile, Peter was deep in thought.

He smacked his palm down on the table and looked up with surprise. "I know, I figured it out!" he exclaimed. He stood up and started to walk out with Mike following him.

"You three stay put," said Mike, pointing.

"Well why do we have to?" asked Davy. "That's my girlfriend, and—"

"Oh, just do it," said Mike. "Have a drink or something!" With that he and Peter were off. "Pete, where is she?"

"Big Ben," said Peter.

Cara ran through the streets of London in search for the huge clock tower in the center of town. If she was right, and Abigail was in Big Ben, then she surely would have to face her greatest fear, but that was okay. It would all be worth it to see Abigail again. She darted past people and bicycles as she made her way over. She saw the top of the tower peeking high above all of the other buildings as she got closer and closer. Her heart pounded and she nearly forgot all about what had gone on in the pub. She was going to see her best friend again!

Mike and Peter seemed to have forgotten about whatever fight and issues they had as well. "Which way did she go?" asked Mike frantically.

"That way!" said Peter, pointing. The pair rushed in the direction of Peter's pointing finger.

Cara was finally standing in front of the huge clock tower, the mascot of London, Big Ben. It was very tall…eleven stories tall. Cara craned her neck and gulped. It looked like the majority of the tower didn't show the way down, but just knowing that it was up that high. It was nauseating.

Right before she was about to take her first step into the building, Mike and Peter came rushing up to her. "What are you two doing here?" she asked. "Where are the others?"

"They're back at the pub," said Peter, breathing heavily, out of breath. "We came to find you."

"Why Peter?" Cara asked. "I thought I wasn't worth it."

"Oh Cara, you are, I'm sorry, I was angry," said Peter. "I was scared I was going to lose you."

"Peter, I'm still immensely pissed off at you for your behavior, and Mike too, but I don't think you could ever lose me," said Cara.

"I think I deserve it more than Peter does though," said Mike. "I was stupid, I should have known better."

"Yes, you should have," said Cara. "Now, excuse me, but I have a best friend to save."

"Let us come with you," said Peter.

"No," said Cara. "I want to go up there myself. It's very personal." With that, Cara left the two guys in front of the tower and walked inside. Of course, the inside of the tower started as a museum exhibit for the first two floors. After that started the inner workings of the clock tower. By the time she got up to the fourth floor, her legs felt like they were filled with lead. The higher she climbed, the lighter her head felt. She was up to the eighth floor when she found there were open archways that showed the city below. She held her breath and concentrated on looking at the many bells and clockwork inside. Knowing Alice, she probably had Abigail on the top floor. Cara had to stop for a moment to gather herself; she was getting dizzy from being up so high. Her stomach churned when she accidentally looked down—the people below looked like ants, and the buildings like dollhouses. She tried to see if she could make out Peter and Mike, but she couldn't look down long enough to do so. Taking a deep breath, she continued on.

Cara finally got to the top and eleventh floor of the tower, huffing and puffing, dizzy from the extreme height, but ready to finally end this. She looked around, behind the bells, and found Alice standing next to a blindfolded, tied up Abigail sitting still on a wooden stool.

"Oh, good, you're here," said Alice smoothly. Cara saw that she still looked herself, but prison must have drained too much out of her. Her hair wasn't as sleek, her skin was very pale. She looked years older than she did the last time they saw each other, and her eyes, while the same cold grey, flashed dangerously, as if she was indeed going insane. "Are you alone?"

"It's just me," said Cara. "Alright, let's have her, let Abigail go."

"As I promised," said Alice. She untied Abigail's wrists and took her blindfold off.

"Cara!" she called as she rushed forward to her friend. They hugged, and then let go. "So, I'm finally off the hook?"

"Yes, and to my great pleasure," said Alice. "I am glad to see you go; you have been the most irritating, annoying, and downright awful person to deal with for this long. Good riddance." Of course, it wouldn't be good riddance for that much longer.

"Are you sure this is the end?" asked Cara.

"It's never the end, is it?" asked Alice.

"What does that mean?" asked Cara.

"Never you mind," said Alice. "Just leave, and take that brat with you—I'm glad to see her go."

"Come on Abigail," said Cara. She took another deep breath and continued with Abigail all the way down the tower again.

"Are you okay Cara?" asked Abigail, remembering her friend's fear of heights.

"I'll manage," said Cara. "That was too easy…I think she's up to something else."

"Me too," said Abigail.

Below, Mike and Peter were still waiting, both of their necks craned up to see if they could spot any moving figures. "Hey, Mike?" asked Peter, still looking up.

"Yeah Shotgun?" asked Mike.

"I think this may be a good time to forgive you," said Peter. The two slowly moved their heads down and looked at one another. Then, in a sudden burst, they jumped at each other and hugged with exclamations of, "Oh man, I'm sorry!" and "You're the best!" among others. When they broke apart, they saw Cara running towards them with Abigail in tow.

"Cara!" Peter shouted. He ran to her, took her up into his arms and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. Gone were his feelings of hurt and anger; there was only love and relief that she had some down safe. Cara was glad that this mess ended that quickly. It was great to feel the _right_ pair of lips kissing her finally today. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes deeply and both of them smiled. Mike still felt like puking his guts out into the bushes just seeing it, but he knew from now on to restrain himself. There was no way there'd ever be a repeat of today. Ever.

"And Abigail!" said Abigail. "Did ya miss me?"

"Oh boy did we!" said Peter. He and Mike took turns hugging her.

"Come on, the others are back at a pub," said Mike. "We should head back before they start drinking themselves silly."

"May be too late for that, unless Bridget has them straight," said Cara. The group made their way back to the pub, and lo and behold, there were Davy, Micky, and Bridget sitting at the table with drinks, and all three, rich, ladylike heiress included, were stone drunk.

"Hey…hey man look, it's Abigail!" slurred Micky. "Hey, Abigail!"

"Abby baby!" said Davy, clumsily standing up, nearly knocking over his chair. "Abby, I thought I'd never see ya again…guess I was wrong!"

Abigail was giggling uncontrollably at this point. Davy tried to hug her, but he almost made the two of them fall down instead. "It's great to see you Davy," said Abigail.

"I wanna kiss ya but I don't wanna cause I smell…like beer…and stuff…" said Davy. "Just pretend, okay?"

Abigail rolled her eyes and gave Davy a peck on the lips. "I don't mind," she said.

"So…we 'ave a 'appy endin' then?" said Bridget. She seemed to have developed a cockney in her drinking. "That's jus' _great_ news now! Oh—are you two done fightin' then?"

"Yeah, we're done," said Mike. Peter couldn't speak because the sight of all three of them drunk was too funny to him.

"What happened?" asked Abigail.

"I'll explain later," said Cara. They figured it would be best to stay in the pub for now, until Davy, Micky, and Bridget were sobered up. The rest of the afternoon consisted of everyone trying to keep Davy from falling over and Micky and Bridget engaging in many interesting, drunken public displays of affection that they weren't able to do while at the Jones residence. Oh, and Peter and Cara did their share as well. It was good to be back to normal…for now.


	11. Chapter 11

The group didn't even bother to stay in London any longer after Davy, Micky, and Bridget sobered up. It was just too much stress to stay, so after about an hour or two, they made their way over to the train station again and got one-way tickets back to Manchester. Hopefully the ride back would be better than the ride down. "Are you okay Abigail?" asked Davy. "Sorry about being…er…kind of gone when you got back."

"It's okay Davy," said Abigail, snuggling into him. "And yes, I'm fine. I think she only slapped me once…a bit odd actually, this all seemed too easy."

"I agree," said Cara. "Something tells me this isn't over yet. Alice wouldn't let us off that quickly."

"I think we should stay in England for now," said Mike. "I mean, if Alice is really up to something, then she'll find us, even if we go back to LA."

"Sounds like good thinking," said Micky. "Davy, your family wouldn't mind bunking us for just a little while longer, until we find out what Alice is up to, if anything, would they?"

"Oh, of course not," said Davy. "Oh…just one thing Abigail."

"What's that?" asked Abigail.

"When we get back to my house," said Davy. "Could you pretend not to be my girlfriend? It's all very simple really, cause you see Bridget sitting over there? Well, my grandfather kind of put us together in an engagement, and well, he'd be very mad if he found out I was seeing an American model who's not an heiress to an estate…"

"Oh, so you have your eye on my Davy, do you?" asked Abigail to Bridget, her eyes flashing. Bridget looked terrified and his behind Micky.

"No, Abigail, it's cool, she's with Micky," said Peter quickly.

"Ah," said Abigail as Bridget slowly came out from behind Micky. "S—sorry about that Bridget."

"It's okay," said Bridget meekly. "I'd have done the same thing in your shoes."

"Gee guys, you have a real soap opera going on back over here," said Abigail. "That issue with Davy and Bridget and whatnot, and it seemed like Peter and Cara had been having problems before all of this. By the way, I know Cara will elaborate sometime."

Mike, Cara, and Peter looked at each other in contemplation, and once all three of them nodded and realized that the issue was over and they miraculously weren't very much bothered by it anymore, they each took turns explaining the dramatic events that transpired through the whole day, including Mike kissing Cara, Peter misunderstanding everything, and of course the almost bar fight. When they finished the story, Abigail just sat there, looking from Mike to Peter to Cara.

"Y'know Mike," said Abigail. "You're an asshole."

"I think we established that," said Peter.

"Hey man, watch it!" said Mike. Peter took him in a playful headlock, but it was harmless, with laughter and smiles.

"Well, I gotta say, I wasn't expecting them to make up that quickly," said Micky. "It's better for all of us that way though."

"Didn't I tell ya Cara," said Davy. "I told ya he'd come around!"

"Yeah, you did," said Cara. "Thank you, Davy." She smiled at him sweetly. She really did have some good friends.

"Good thing they came around before I got here," said Abigail. "Otherwise I'd have had a word or two to say, and I know no one would want that!"

Mike and Peter stopped their playfight and looked up. "Oh well like that's nothing new, Abigail a_lways _has a word or two to say!" said Peter. Abigail reached over and hit him over the head. The rest of the ride consisted of laughter and telling stories about their experiences. Cara had to admit it was good to have Abigail back.

Hours later, they were finally back to the Jones residence in Manchester by nightfall. Davy knocked on the door, and they were greeted by Harry, who seemed very surprised and relieved to see them back in the same day.

"Oh, you made it back, how grand!" said Harry, ushering them all inside. "Is everyone alright? Sit down, sit down—ah, you must be Abigail!"

"Pleasure," said Abigail as Harry exuberantly shook her hand.

"Abigail, this is my father," said Davy.

"It's nice to meet you," said Abigail as Harry let go of her hand.

"Same her, darling, same here," said Harry. "I'll go tell everybody else you're home!" Of course, even before Harry could go over and get the family, Grandfather Jones and the Jones sisters came rushing down all at once. Abigail was introduced to everybody, and she of course made very fast friends with Davy's sisters. Hazel, Beryl, and Lynda had always reminded Cara of Abigail anyway, so it was to no surprise that they got along so well. In all of the commotion of the meeting, Peter nudged Cara and the two went upstairs to their room.

"I just really want to apologize for earlier," said Peter once the door was closed. "I love you so much Cara and when I saw what…what you and Mike were…well…I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I know you wouldn't do something like that to me, but I panicked."

"It's okay Peter," said Cara. "Now that I think of it, I probably would have done the same thing. I'm glad you both worked things out so quickly."

"Yeah, well, you know me, the big softie," said Peter, shrugging.

"My sweet softie," said Cara. She stood up on tiptoe and kissed him softly.

"What, that's it?" asked Peter.

"Not if you don't want it to be," said Cara.

"Hell, I'm a guy, nothing's ever enough, is it?" said Peter. "Of course, if you wanna stop there, I won't—" Cara cut him off with another kiss. "Well then," said Peter with a dopey, satisfied smile after they broke apart that time. "I guess that answers everything!" He swept her around, dipped her, and kissed her again.

"So, are you ready to apologize to me some more?" asked Cara.

"Boy, you bet I am," said Peter. He scooped her up and tossed her lightly onto the bed and joined her there. Yet more kissing followed, and Peter was very careful to sneakily slip the jewelry box with the ring inside of it out of his pocket and into the nightstand drawer so Cara wouldn't feel it again, but maybe if he left it in, it wouldn't make as much of a difference, because boy was there something else in that general area she would be feeling right about now.

"You accept my apology yet?" Peter asked in between kisses on her neck.

"Hmmm…" said Cara, feverishly running her fingers through his hair. "I think you're almost there, I'll have to see!"

"Damn, and I thought I was getting off easy," said Peter sarcastically, his hands now wandering.

"Well, you're gonna get off alright, but not easy!" said Cara, nuzzling Peter's neck and taking in the scent of his hair.

Peter felt a pleasing spark in him at Cara's little double-entendre. "Well, okay, if that's how you want it," he said, now searching through her clothes. Cara yanked him down for a hot kiss and wrapped every limb she had around him from under him. There were some playful yelps and clothes flying across the room. All talking stopped at that point with a giggle from Cara, and from then on it was all wild, fantastic ecstasy.

About an hour later, Peter and Cara came dashing down the stairs tussle haired and laughing, much like when Mike had his English hookup over a few days ago. The Jones girls, Harry, and Grandfather Jones were in the kitchen cooking the late-night dinner that they were waiting everyone to be home for and everyone else were scattered out in the main room.

"Well, glad to see you two made up so well," said Micky, giving them both a suspicious once-over look. Of course it was obvious to everyone where they were and what they were doing, between their mussed hair, flushed faces and a rather nice assortment of hickeys on Cara's neck.

"Oh, cool it Micky," said Cara, giving him a nudge.

"You may want to take some of my makeup Cara," whispered Bridget, digging through her purse and taking out her foundation.

"Thanks," said Cara blushing and applying the makeup. "So anything happening?"

"Nope," said Davy. "Getting dinner made and then, well, I'm not sure what after that."

"I could do with a little less excitement for at least a few hours to tell you the truth," said Peter.

"Yeah, right, like there wasn't excitement up there," said Mike. Oh geez, way to put your foot in your mouth.

"Oh, shut up Michael, you're just jealous," said Peter, pulling Cara into a one-armed hug. Yes, Mike was jealous, highly jealous, but he learned from earlier not to go and make the moves on your best friend's girl. He kept quiet and just smiled a little, seeing the nervous looks on everyone else's faces.

Hazel came out into the main room. "Come on everyone, dinner's ready!" she said cheerfully. They all got up and went over to the dining room table to enjoy whatever it was that the Jones' cooked up.

"I take it everything went smoothly?" asked Grandfather Jones as everyone settled into their seats.

"Yes, it did," said Davy. "But what exactly happened Cara, I wasn't up there."

"Well, she kind of just let me…take her," said Cara. "It was much too easy and I'm getting suspicious."

"So there was no fight?" asked Lynda, sounded disappointed.

"No, not yet there wasn't," said Abigail. "There's gonna be something, I just know it, and believe me, I'll be ready when it comes!" She heroically stabbed her vegetables with her fork, prompting laughter from the Jones sisters.

"Well, that fight better come and go with no casualties on our part," said Grandfather Jones. "Because after all of this is said and done, we're going to hold the wedding for you and Bridget!"

Davy nearly choked to death on a piece of chicken, Bridget looked down with a red, guilty face, Micky looked extremely worried, and Abigail tried not to show her rage.

"Oh, well of course we are all excited!" said Grandfather Jones, not noticing that the reactions were of negative opinion. "Now everyone, let's eat!" The rest of the meal was a little bit awkward to say the least. With the news of the upcoming wedding, if the boys made it out alive, of course, Grandfather Jones was at least in a good mood. But everyone else, especially Abigail, was not happy about it at all. Of course, she couldn't show her dissatisfaction for it in front of the rest of the Jones family.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must excuse myself," said Bridget suddenly. The others excused her, and she went over to the other room to the phone. Alice had wanted her to call her at around this time about their whereabouts, and possibly some more information about the plan. Reluctantly, Bridget picked the phone up and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Alice answered after a few rings.

"Alice, it's Bridget," said Bridget.

"Ah, good," said Alice. "Where are you, and is everyone with you?"

"I'm back at the Jones'," said Bridget. "Yes, they're here as well."

"Very nice," said Alice. "I say Bridget, for someone as reluctant as you, you sure are doing a fantastic job." That complement hurt Bridget, very deep.

"Thank you," said Bridget feebly. "Alice, are you so sure that you need to continue with all of this? You already made them go through enough, they don't deserve to die!"

"Bridget, after that complement I gave you?" said Alice. "It would be a pity for me to have to take it all back and have your father killed, wouldn't it?"

"Please…" whispered Bridget, her voice shaking. "Please, no…"

"I won't as long as you stick by me," said Alice. "Now, here's what's going to happen—I will let everyone settle in for a day or two, however long I feel, and then I will be back in Manchester. They are staying, right?"

"Yes, they are," said Bridget.

"Good," said Alice. "When I am in Manchester, close to you all, I will call and ask to go to dinner with Mike. I'm sure he will oblige, as him being the brains of the group, he will naturally want to know what I have planned. I may have leverage too. I will give him the mind control potion in his drink, and once he drinks it, he will be under my command. After that, I will meet One-Eyed Jim in Liverpool with Mike, where his ship and crew will be. Now, you will take the group to Liverpool with them under the impression that they will find Mike and have him back to normal. I will take it from there. Any questions?"

"No ma'am," said Bridget. Oh, why was this happening? How could she betray her friends like this?

"Perfect," said Alice. "You'll know when to bring them." She hung up, leaving Bridget listening to the dial tone, just standing there. She drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had to figure out a way out of this where no one died. But that was very hard to figure out, especially with a boss as smart as Alice, no matter how crazy she was.

"Hey, you okay Bridget?" Micky asked from behind her. She jumped and turned around and hoped to God he didn't hear what she was saying on the phone.

"I'm alright," she said. "Just worried about Alice…and having to marry Davy."

"Yeah, me too," said Micky. "Wanna go to the garden?"

"Sure," said Bridget. They discreetly walked out back to the garden together. Once they were out, Micky gave her a kiss under the moonlight that he'd been holding back since they got back in the house from the train.

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" he asked.

"Positive," said Bridget, wishing with all of her might that she could tell him everything. What would he do if or when he found out what she was doing behind his back? "There's just a lot going on right now and I'm not used to it."

"I understand ya there," said Micky. They both sat down on the edge of the fountain. "We'll get you out of that mess with Davy, don't worry. We're The Monkees, we're professionals at this kind of stuff!"

Bridget managed to crack a smile. "It seems you are, from what I've seen so far," she said. She couldn't hold it anymore; a single tear drifted down her cheek. She tried to wipe it away casually, but Micky saw anyway.

"Oh Bridget, come on babe, this is all gonna end," he said. He pulled her close to him and let her sob into his shoulder. "I know all of this is scary, but we'll beat Alice, I promise. We'll also make sure you don't have to marry big, bad Davy Jones!"

Now more than ever Bridget wished she could spill everything to Micky, but crying would have to do the trick for now. "You better keep your promise," she sobbed.

"Micky Dolenz never breaks a promise!" said Micky proudly. Bridget looked up into Micky's eyes and just stared. It was comforting, but it still didn't shake the feeling that Micky's promise may just be broken by Alice's evil mind.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next day already, and Alice still hadn't bitten. Of course the whole gang was waiting for something, but they were going to enjoy their brief freedom from her as much as they could. But, that day, the enjoyment pretty much consisted of their usual sitting around the Jones residence, doing all but nothing.

"Man, I'd love to have our instruments right about now," said Mike. "Davy, does your family hide instruments around here?"

"Yeah, they might," said Davy.

"Oh, oh, lemme look for them!" said Peter, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy.

"Peter, I think we all should look," said Cara. "This is a pretty big house."

"Oh, I'd love an adventure!" said Abigail. "I've always wanted a big house for this reason…think of all the fun!"

"Maybe we can just ask Davy's father or whoever is they have anything," said Mike.

"Oh, come on that'd make it too easy," said Micky. "We wouldn't want it to be too easy, would we? Come on, let's have ourselves a little adventure." The group split up at that point and went on to seek out any musical instruments that may be in the huge house.

The initial search was the easy part. Cara, Mike, Micky, and Davy, and Abigail found that there were many working instruments in good condition in the attic. "Woah, take a look over here!" exclaimed Mike, dusting off an old, while, hollowbody Gretsch guitar. "Man, I dig this! I wonder how long all of this stuff has been up here."

"I really wish I could play all of these," said Cara, looking through a pile of drums and percussion equipment with Abigail.

"It ain't that hard," said Davy, looking through rubbish to find a dusty old sunburst colored bass guitar. "Hey, Peter, come get a look at this! Peter…uh, Peter?" Davy waded through all of the junk in the attic over to everyone. "Hey guys, have you seen Peter up here?"

"He was just here a minute ago," said Cara. "I wonder where he'd run off to."

"I tell ya, this isn't the first time," said Micky, searching around everything. "That kid takes an awful lot of taking care of."

"So I've come to notice," said Cara bluntly. "Well, it's only a house, he can't have gone too far."

There was a slight pause, and then Micky and the others said, "Yeah, he went far, yeah…"

"Can't you boys have a little faith?" asked Abigail as they made their way out of the attic to the main room. "He'll turn up somewhere, there is no way he went out anywhere."

"You don't know Peter like we do," said Mike. Just then, the phone rang.

Bridget came rushing over. Could that be Alice already? Oh no, this was all happening so fast, she could barely breathe. She picked the phone up and answered with a nervous, "Hello? Oh…okay, here she is." She drew a sigh of relief—it was Peter, calling from somewhere in the house. "It's for you, Cara," said Bridget. "It's Peter."

Cara sighed and took the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Cara," said Peter on the other line, sounding pretty frightened. "I'm lost and don't know where I am and it's dark and I can't see anything and it's scary and—"

"Peter, calm down," said Cara. "Are you still in the house?"

"Yeah," said Peter. "But I don't know where…Cara you have to come and find me, I have no clue where I am, this house is freaking huge!"

"Okay Peter," said Cara. "Do you know where you are?"

"No, not a clue!" said Peter, on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. "Just a big huge dark room! I can't find the light switch, I can barely see my own hands!"

"Okay, well just stay where you are, we'll come and find you," said Cara.

"Thank you Cara, I love you!" said Peter.

"Love you too, and _stay put_," said Cara. She hung the phone up and looked at everyone else.

"Well?" asked Davy. "Where is he?"

"He's still in the house," said Cara. "He doesn't know where though."

"Only Peter could get lost…in a house he's been staying in for days," said Davy.

"Well in his defense, this is a pretty big house," said Abigail.

"That's true," said Davy, looking disappointed that Peter did indeed have a good reason as to how he got lost inside a house.

"Well, we better go find him," said Mike. The group went their separate ways to see where they could find the scared bassist.

Peter tried to stand as still as he could in that big, dark room that just so happened to have a phone in it. But it was hard to do when every slight shift of his body made the old wooden floor creak and there were weird, unexplainable shadows cast on the already dark walls. He sure hoped Cara and the others would come soon. He didn't know what floor he was on, what this room was even called…all he knew was that Cara told him to stay put. But this room was so scary…maybe if he went to a room that wasn't so scary, it would be better…but she told him to stay put…but if he moved, maybe he's find where they were! He could look for them too…but what if he just got more lost? Gee, there was a lot of thinking there.

"C—Cara?" he called out, just to see if someone was there. No answer. He was all alone up there. Or down there. Wherever he was…it was just him. "G—guys? Where are you?" No answer again—just the echo of his scared, shaky voice that was cracking like a twelve-year-old boy trying to call that cute girl who sat in front of him in science class. He bit his lip and waited.

"Hey, Peter?" Cara called as the group walked through the house in search of the missing member.

"Peter!" Davy also called.

"Come on Big Pete, come on out," said Mike.

"Peter, hey, Peter!" called Micky.

"Peter, come on out!" shouted Abigail.

"I swear to God, this guy is gonna be the death of all of us he is!" said Davy. "Ya know Cara, his birthday's in a few months, I think he could use a leash."

"You get it for him then," said Cara, peeking through a door. "He's your bassist."

"Yeah, well, he's your boyfriend," said Davy.

"True," said Cara, giving up in that room since she didn't see Peter anywhere inside. "Come on, let's try another floor, this one's completely empty." As the group went up a floor, Peter was peeking out of the confines of the dark, scary room.

His eyes traveled down the hallway, and he ducked his head back in again. If he moved, would it make a difference? They didn't know where he was yet anyway. Slowly and cautiously, he stuck the tip of his foot out of the doorway, his whole body soon after. After a couple seconds of nothing happening to him, he said, "Well, that wasn't so bad!" bouncing a little and grinning, very satisfied. But at that very moment, a small, very fast cat darted across the hallway right under Peter's feet yowling in surprise, causing him to yelp and fall to the ground loudly.

A floor below, the others heard a cat yowling and a falling man.

"Was that a cat?" asked Micky.

"Yeah, forgot we had that cat…" said Davy.

"Well, we know one thing," said Mike.

"What?" asked Abigail.

"That was probably Peter," said Mike. The group rushed up the next flight of stairs to where they thought Peter may be.

Of course, Peter had to be Peter and wander to yet another room when he go up from his cat-induced fall. Rubbing his back free of any pain, he ventured into the next room. It wasn't as dark as the first one, but it was still weird. Sort of like a storage room. He bit his lip again and looked around. He still didn't hear anyone coming over to get him; they probably weren't even on the right floor yet. Nevertheless, he still called out a hopeful, "Guys!" which echoed through the whole room. "I'm scared…" he whispered, in hopes that it could possibly be heard, but mostly because, well, he was terrified.

Looking around some more, he came across a large wardrobe. "Gee, I wonder what's in there?" he asked himself. He crept over towards it carefully and reached out his hand to the handle. Of course he knew he shouldn't be opening the wardrobe, but hey, he couldn't help himself. He grabbed the handle and pulled.

The rest of the group got up to the floor where they heard Davy's forgotten cat trip Peter. "Man, he should be right here!" said Cara.

"He should," said Micky. "But he's Peter. He's always wherever he shouldn't be…let's just think…" Of course, there was a loud, very loud crash and lots of yelling, screaming, and cursing from the room across the hall, all coming from a very familiar voice.

"He's in there," said Mike, pointing in the direction.

"Yeah, has to be," said Davy. The group rushed over to the room where they heard the crash, and sure enough, under a pile of assorted rubbish that couldn't be made out because of the lack of light, there was Peter Tork, looking a mixture of guilty and relieved.

"I knew you all would find me!" he exclaimed at the sight of his friends.

"Well, we didn't," said Cara. "Come on Peter, get yourself out of there."

"I can't…" said Peter. "I'm stuck…"

"Oh, for the love of…hang on Peter, we'll help you out of there," said Mike. He waded through whatever Peter was trapped in and yanked him out of the junk.

"Wow, thanks everybody!" said Peter. "Man was I scared, first it was dark, and then a cat ran me over, and then…"

"Man Pete, what the hell is all of this?" asked Micky. "Is there a light in here?"

"Yeah," said Davy, flicking a simple switch. Light soon flooded the room with great welcome.

"Ah…" said Peter. "That would've made it a little easier."

"Hey, guys, look at all of this!" exclaimed Micky.

"Yeah, what is all of—" started Abigail, but then she caught on, like the others. The stuff that fell out of the wardrobe when Peter opened it were nothing but even better musical instruments than what they had found in the attic! Newly polished guitars and basses still in their cases, drums, cymbals, other percussion, just about everything, and they were all brand new and in great condition.

"Wow Peter," said Mike. "Ya know, it was a good thing you got lost."

"Oh, shove it," said Peter.

"I take it you all can use this stuff, right?" said Cara, looking at an expensive-looking Rickenbacker guitar.

"Darn-tootin'," said Mike. "Come on guys, let's bring this stuff downstairs, and _no _getting lost again this time—that means you Peter."

"Yes Michael," said Peter bashfully, taking hold of Cara's hand. No…Mike thought. No, just no, don't look at it, he's just holding her hand…no more putting the moves on Cara, no way no how!

"You okay Mike?" asked Abigail, noticing the odd faces of strain he was making,

"I'm good, let's get going," said Mike. Everyone making sure that they were all together this time, they headed back downstairs to the main room, their normal spot.

"Oh, you found him?" asked Bridget as they finally got back.

"Yes my dear, it was a dangerous and treacherous task!" said Micky in his dramatic, thespian manner. Bridget giggled. Oh, how Micky loved making that girl giggle.

"What's that you have there?" asked Bridget again, noticing the instruments.

"Oh, well we found—well, actually Peter found a room with all of this stuff in it," said Mike. "And after all, we are a band, who plays music, so why not play?"

"Did someone say music?" asked Beryl, who came running into the room along with her sisters.

"We love music!" exclaimed Lynda.

"I see you found father's secret stash!" said Hazel.

"I didn't know he had it!" said Davy. "And girls? Since when did we have a cat?"

"Oh, we got him last year," said Hazel.

"I knew I didn't remember him," said Davy.

"Let's play a song guys, I didn't have all of that crap fall on me for nothing!" said Peter.

"Oh, my instruments!" exclaimed Harry, running out with Grandfather Jones. "How in the world did you find them? I would've taken them out for you if you had only asked!"

"Oh…" said Mike, looking around at all the others, particularly Peter, who looked mildly upset with him. "Well, the point is we have em, and—and well—we're gonna play some music!"

"Ah, my grandson the music maker!" said Grandfather Jones as he sat down next to Bridget. "You know Miss Carrow, you will have a fine husband in him, mark my words!"

"Right," said Bridget, glancing over at Micky, who was setting up his drums. "A very find husband, yes…" She was stuck wondering if any of them would be alive for the "wedding" once Alice got her way, if she did.

"Oh, boy have I missed this!" said Abigail exuberantly as she and Cara went and sat on the other side of Bridget. "Hey, you boys can play what you were gonna play for me at my birthday party before that psycho bitch kidnapped me!"

"Hey guys, let's do 'Take a Giant Step'," said Micky, sitting down behind the drum set for the first time in a long time.

"Hey, good one!" said Peter, finishing up tuning the bass he found.

"I think ya'll will like this one," said Mike. "All right Mick, hit it!" Micky counted off with his sticks, and the song started. It was a nice, mid tempo tune, very melodic. As usual, Micky's voice was smooth and sweet, each syllable sung caressed with the greatest care. Bridget wasted no time to leap out of her seat and rush to the piano. She picked out the key easy and was playing along in no time. She was very impressed with the boys, especially Micky. If only she were allowed to love him how she wanted.

The song ended, and the Jones family, along with Cara, Abigail, and even Bridget from her piano applauded loudly. "I guess getting lost in your house was worth it Mr. Jones!" said Peter.

"You—you got lost?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but it's okay, these guys found me!" said Peter.

"I guess you all are lucky to have each other," said Grandfather Jones.

"Are you kidding? We'd be lost without each other," said Davy.

"Hence why I let you stay in America," said Grandfather Jones.

"Play more!" shouted Abigail, making Cara jump and flinch. The boys laughed and went into another song. As Bridget played along to this one, almost all fear of what Alice would do to her and these amazing new friends left her mind—music just did magic, she guessed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fantastic boys, just _fantastic!" _exclaimed Harry after The Monkees finished what would be their final song for the afternoon. "You all need to play for other people, I think."

"What? You mean you can get us a gig?" asked Micky excitedly.

"Well, if that's what you kids call it nowadays, then yes!" said Harry.

"Wow that's great!" Micky yelled. "Guys, we have a gig! A gig!" He looked up at the ceiling with a look of pure bliss.

"That's all well and good Mr. Jones," said Mike. "But where and when? We kind of have our own…issues on our hands."

"Oh, no worries boys," said Harry. "I can get you in for tomorrow, there's a little pub down the corner that needs a band to play for the night; the old band they had booked got fired!"

"Maybe we should get the other band back for the job, the obviously need the money," said Peter.

Davy stomped on Peter's foot discreetly and said, "That would be _great _father, what's the place called?"

"'The Horse and the Harlequin'," said Harry. "Great place, and I happen to know the owner personally! Here, let me call to see if I can get you boys the booking." Harry ran off to the phone, leaving everyone else in the main room.

"Wow guys, that's great!" said Cara. "You got a job—overseas!"

"Yeah," said Mike. "I just hope that our little problem doesn't pop up and ruin it."

"What little problem is that?" asked Peter.

"Uh…Alice?" said Mike.

"Oh, forgot about that…" said Peter.

"Man Pete, all of those instruments falling onto your head really took a toll, didn't it?" asked Micky.

"Hey, that's not fair, what about when you walked into that flight of stairs two months ago!" retorted Peter.

"Okay boys, take a break," said Abigail. Harry came back from the phone with a smile on his face.

"Well boys, you're booked!" he said. "Tomorrow, be there at six, show starts at seven."

"Oh, that's great father, perfect!" said Davy. Just then, the phone rang again.

"Oh, that may be him calling back again, be right back everybody," said Harry rushing off to the phone. "Hello? Oh, Miss Carrow, it's for you."

"Oh…" said Bridget, her heart stopping. It must be Alice. Already. What in the world could she want from her this time? And why was the phone so close to the main room? She'd have to be extra quiet. Or maybe just loud enough to "warn" the others about what was happening. But then they'd know she was working with Alice all along! What would that do to everybody? What would that do to Micky? Sighing, she took the phone from Harry, who thankfully went out to the main room with everyone else. "Hello?"

"Bridget?" asked Alice.

"Yes, it's me," said Bridget.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure that bumbling idiot didn't give the phone to anyone else," said Alice.

"He's a nice man," said Bridget.

"I don't care," said Alice. "All right, let's get down to business—what is going on with these boys?"

"Well…" said Bridget. Should she tell her? If she lied, Alice would no doubt find out and have her father killed. "They're playing a show tomorrow at a pub in Manchester called 'The Horse and the Harlequin' at six."

"Oh, well that's perfect then," said Alice.

"Pardon?" asked Bridget. Oh no… "Alice, you're not thinking of going to the show, are you?"

"Me, oh, of course not!" said Alice. "But One-Eyed Jim is. He'll be headed to Liverpool by then, and, well, Manchester's just on the way and close by. I can have him go to the pub to see them…scope them out and whatnot."

"He won't hurt them, will he?" asked Bridget.

"Stop being so sensitive," said Alice. "He won't hurt anybody if they don't get in his way."

"So…he'll just be there?" asked Bridget.

"Yes, to scope them out," said Alice. "It would be a good idea."

"Yes ma'am," said Bridget. "You promise he won't hurt them?"

"Oh, for the love of God Bridget, grow a backbone!" said Alice. "I will speak to you later, goodbye." She hung up, as did Bridget. Bridget walked back to the main room where everyone was still sitting. The boys were packing up their instruments, all of the Jones' except Davy were just sitting around, and Cara was in some sort of happy conversation with Abigail.

"Everything okay Bridget?" asked Micky, stepping away from his half set-up drumset.

"Yeah, it's nothing," said Bridget. "Just my mother checking in on me, that's all."

"All right," said Micky.

"Gee Mr. Jones, thanks for getting us that gig!" said Peter. "That was really swell of you, we do need the money after all!"

"Oh, it was nothing sir!" said Harry.

"I think hearing you play was quite the treat," said Beryl.

"Especially seeing Michael up there with that guitar you talk so much about!" Lynda cut in. She had become quite taken with Mike, it seemed.

"It's a good pub you're going to be playing at," said Hazel. "As I recall, Davy used to sing and dance there for tips when he was only ten years old!"

Davy blushed at the memory and the others looked at him with grins. "Oh, come off it guys, like neither of you have done anything like that!" he said.

Peter shrugged. "I played banjo in the streets," he said. "I guess it's the same basic thing."

"Yeah, you would," said Davy. "So what are we doing now? I'm getting bored already."

"Make yourself useful and clean up what I heard fall out on the third floor earlier," said Grandfather Jones.

"Me?" asked Davy. "But why me? It was all Peter it was!"

"David, you wouldn't be disrespectful to our guests, would you?" asked Grandfather Jones. Peter had a very satisfied face on, and Cara next to him looked about ready to crack up.

"No," said Davy, grudgingly going up to the third floor to clean up the other instruments that fell out of the wardrobe that Peter had opened.

"You know Peter," said Cara. "You outta thank him for going up there for you."

"You're probably right," said Peter. "But I think I'll gloat for a little while more; it makes me feel like a better person."

"Right," said Cara. She loved Peter, but there were still some things about him she'd never get.

_In another part of town_:

"Hello Jim."

Alice had met up with One-Eyed Jim in a local restaurant to talk to him about her latest plan. She had just came up to him at his table, where he was sitting, sipping on a pint of beer.

"'Ello Alice," said Jim, raising his cup. "What silly little job 'ave ya got lined up fer me this time?"

Alice repeated the story Bridget had told her about the band having a gig at the pub known as "The Horse and the Harlequin." "…and you are to go there tomorrow, but leave them untouched," she finished.

"Well then, what the 'ell is the point of goin' there if I can't rough em up a bit?" said Jim. "It all seems useless to me!"

"Well Jim, it helps to know your enemy, doesn't it?" asked Alice.

"Miss Backer, yer a crazy woman," said Jim. "But as long as I get paid, I'll do what ya wan' me to do."

"Good," said Alice.

"When do I 'ave to get my crew ready by?" asked Jim. "You've 'ad me waitin' long enough girl, I expect some action sooner or later!"

"Just relax Jim," said Alice. "I already have the mind control potion. After the show tomorrow, things will start to fall into place. The day after that, I will have Mike take the potion, and Bridget will bring the others to where I have my trap set up. When everyone who needs to die is dead, you will get your money. Is that clear?"

"I s'pose it's what 'as to be clear," said Jim. "Do I get anythin' else? I 'ear ya got a couple of pretty young girls who're gonna be in the bunch."

"Jim, once those idiots are on the ship, you may do anything you want with any of them," said Alice. "Except kill them. That will be my job."

"Alright then," said Jim, smiling evilly to expose a mouthful of dark, rotten teeth. "I'll do jus' that."

"Perfect," said Alice. Once their food came, the two spoke over it about their plans…this was going to work; Alice staked her life on it. After all, since when did the good guys actually win in real life?

_The next day at the Jones'_"

"Okay boys, haul 'em out!" called Harry as the band loaded their instruments and equipment into the back of a van.

"Oh, our baby brother's such a big star!" exclaimed Lynda. "I'm proud of you!"

Davy gave her a wave—he was winded from having to help Micky carry out his drums. "Man Micky, why'd you get the short one to do it?" asked Mike.

"Well, you were busy and I wouldn't trust Peter to do it," said Micky.

"Hey!" Peter shouted, looking up from kissing Cara from behind the van.

"Busted!" sung Micky.

"Oh, cool it Micky," said Cara, walking over to him. "Hey, speaking of busted, how's it going with the Bridget issue?"

"Davy and I are trying to figure something out," said Micky. He shook his head. "Man, I finally find a girl, and we have to be all Romeo and Juliet like this…oh well, it's no one's intentional fault, really. We just have to enjoy this show and our free time away from Alice."

"Well, good luck," said Cara. The group had everything all packed up, and they split into two different cars; The Monkees, Cara, and Abigail in one, and everyone else in the other.

"Wow guys, this is gonna be totally groovy!" said Davy from the wheel. "I can't believe my father got us this!"

"Yeah, you're old man's all right Davy," said Mike. He stretched out his leg, which brushed up against Cara's. He jumped, his intense feelings still there. Hey, it just doesn't go away overnight!

"Oh, for God's sake Mike, chill," Cara snapped quietly. Yup, she knew exactly what was going on there. Smart girl.

"So, how far away is this place?" asked Abigail, preparing to steer everyone away from that last minefield.

"It's about five miles down the road," said Davy. "From what I remember, it's a nice little place."

"Yeah, I'm sure the old crowd would want to see you singing and dancing again!" joked Peter.

"Hey Peter, one more word about that and I'll stick one of Micky's drumsticks up your—"

"Ah, yuck Davy, don't even finish that sentence!" said Micky. "Just—no…the mere thought of it…" He mimed throwing up out of the window.

"Oh, cool it, all of you," said Cara. "Honestly, you really a_re _ bunch of monkeys…"

"And we're here!" said Davy as he parked the van in the lot.

"Yes!" said Micky joyously, gripping at his hair. "Our first gig outside of California…outside of the United States! I'm so happy I could—"

"We don't wanna know," said Cara. The other van containing Harry, Grandfather Jones, Bridget, and the Jones sisters parked next to them, and they got to unloading.

"Ah, welcome boys, welcome!" greeted the shop owner. "Oh…Abigail?"

"John!" shouted Abigail, running over to him. "Guys, you remember John Harding, don't you?"

"Oh, of course we do," said Cara. "Didn't you own that sandwich shop in LA?"

"Yes, and I still do, I just come back over here for my other place, from time to time," said John. John Harding was Abigail's modeling agent and photographer back in Los Angeles. He was young, nice-looking, and, still of course, had it very painfully obviously bad for Mike. "Oh, well hello Mike," he said, leering,

"Oh, uh, hey there, Mr. Harding," said Mike, sensing the coming-on. "Long time no see, am I right?"

"Too long Mike," said John. "Oh, and do call me John, you know I'm not formal." He winked at Mike and went on to help the band set up. Cara gave Mike a hilarious look as the other boys snickered as they went to the stage.

"And the poof strikes back!" Davy quietly exclaimed when Mike finally came over to help out. "Ya know Mike, it's probably the hat."

"Oh, shut up you," said Mike, taking a swipe at Davy. Cara looked over at them. She wanted to make fun of Mike, she really did, but she was afraid of hurting his feelings; she knew he still liked her much more than he should, and she didn't want to set fire to it like it had been before.

"You boys all set now?" asked John once the band got their stuff together.

"All done," said Micky. "Wow man, it really is groovy of you to have us here this last minute."

"Oh, not a problem Micky, not a _problem!" _He clapped Micky hard on the back, making him lose his breath. "Now kids, the audience should start arriving soon, so get tuned up and ready! Oh, Mike baby, let me help you put on that guitar, it looks _so _heavy!"

"That man has always been funny," said Hazel, popping up next to Cara and Abigail. "It seems Mike is very desirable to him!"

"Yeah, you can say that again," said Abigail through stifled laughter. The boys were soon up and ready to play once people started walking into the pub. Cara's eyes caught one of the patrons—a large, scarred-faced, scurvy-looking man, with an eyepatch over one eye. Unbeknownst to her, this was One-Eyed Jim.

"That guy over there, ya see him?" Cara asked Abigail. "He doesn't look like he really wants to be here."

"You got that right," said Abigail. "He's kind of scary."

"You're telling me," said Cara. "Something isn't sitting right here." Jim sat down at a table at the corner of the stage, right behind where Bridget was sitting. She turned around to see who it was, jumped, looking very alarmed, and turned around again.

"Oh, the poor thing's scared of her own shadow," said Beryl. "Maybe that's why she won't speak to Davy!"

"It's that man…" said Cara. Before she was able to do or say anything else, Mike started to speak into the microphone.

"Hey there everybody!" he said. "Well, we're a band from America, except with one British member—" Davy waved at everybody, and there was a friendly buzz in the room which indicated that a lot of people knew him—"and we're called The Monkees, and we've got a pretty groovy show for you tonight, so let's hit it!" Of course, as a common opening, the band went straight into "I'm a Believer" with Peter trading his bass for a keyboard. Cara watched the band, but also the man she did not know yet to be One-Eyed Jim…something was weird there…the way he sat so close to the stage, the critical look he was giving with his good eye…there was something strange going on here, and she was going to find out.

Maybe it had something to do with Alice. Little did she know, she was right on the money.


	14. Chapter 14

As the boys started "Door Into Summer," Cara got up from where she was sitting with Abigail and the Jones sisters to go and speak to Jim. What was the worst that could happen? Either he really wasn't any trouble to them and just another person who came to watch The Monkees play…or she was about to get the shit beat out of her. Yeah, she was taking a gamble there.

"Cara, what the hell do you think you're doing?" hissed Abigail through gritted teeth. "That guy looks like he can bash your skull in!"

"Don't worry Abigail," said Cara. "Look, I know what I'm doing." The gutsy, impulsive young woman finally got up to the table Jim was sitting at behind Bridget and sat down discreetly next to him. Jim turned around slowly to see who in the hell had the nerve to sit next to him. "Oh, I'm sorry!" said Cara, not very well-rehearsed at all. "Were you sitting here? I—I can move if you want me to."

"Don' bother," said Jim, wondering if this was one of the girls in the guy's little posse.

"Oh, well thanks," said Cara. "Y'know, these guys are just so great, I had to get a closer seat. So what's your name again?"

"I never told ya m'name," said Jim, starting to get impatient with this all-too-bubbly redhead.

"Ah! Well silly me then!" said Cara, starting to get very nervous. "So what is it then?"

"One-Eyed Jim," said Jim.

"Mine's Cara," said Cara. "Why do they call you 'One-Eyed Jim'?"

Jim bluntly pointed to his eyepatch and didn't say a word. This broad was definitely one of the girls Alice had spoken about. She must have suspected him of something. Smart girl, but stupid for making herself so obvious.

"Oh, I see!" said Cara. "How'd you get that?"

"Someone insulted my ship," said Jim.

Cara gulped. "Ah, I see…well, I won't insult your ship, I'm sure it's—uh—very nice, Mr. One-Eye."

"Very," said Jim. The two watched the remainder of the first half of the show in awkward silence. Cara was relieved when the band finished the last song before their break and walked off the stage. She promptly got away from Jim.

"Nice show Peter," said Cara as Peter came bounding off the stage over to her.

"Thanks," said Peter. "Say, who was that guy you were talking to over there? He looked kind of mean…"

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Cara. "His name's One-Eyed Jim, and I think he's involved with Alice."

"Why would you think that?" asked Peter.

"Just look at him!" said Cara. "He doesn't look like he belongs here at all…just a suspicion, that's all."

Mike came running over to the two of them, looking frazzled. "I swear, if that guy comes on to me one more time…I mean, yeah, you like who you like, but this is ridiculous!" he said.

"Oh Mike! Michael! Nesmith?" John called when he noticed his…er…interest had ran off.

"I think Davy's right, it is the hat," said Cara.

"Oh, Cara, you are just about the most headstrong, s_tupidest _person I've ever met," said Abigail, marching over with Davy. "You're lucky that guy didn't try to hurt you!"

"But he didn't, did he?" asked Cara.

"Yeah, what were you doing talking to him?" asked Davy. "It was a bit odd."

Cara told him what she had told Peter; how she thought Jim was involved with Alice somehow.

"Come on Cara, that's crazy," said Davy. "Just cause a guy is all big and mean and scary and ugly looking doesn't mean he's—"

"Who're you callin' ugly, little guy?" asked the foreboding voice of One-Eyed Jim behind them.

Davy wheeled around with a little squeak of, "Oh…"

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you shorty," said Jim.

"Oh, well, come on! I wasn't talking to you mate, you're quite the looker you are!" said Davy. "I was talking about that other guy sitting at the bar, boy is he hideous! Man!"

"Oh, you'd better be," said Jim.

"Hey, back off Jack!" said Abigail, stepping in front of Davy.

"The name's Jim, pretty," said Jim. Abigail glared at him with her angry green eyes but didn't say a word.

"Hey guys, that was a great set man, so glad we got to play a show and—woah, who's tiny?" said Micky as he came over with Bridget from the stage and saw Jim.

"You group o' kids 'ave a lotta nerve ye know," said Jim. He turned to Micky. "An' you may jus' be the first on me list, moppy."

"Ah, yeah, right, first!" said Micky as he slowly went to hide behind Bridget, who looked scared stiff. Of course, she knew who this big man was and why he was here. Jim gave her a recognizing look when no one was looking. She gulped and smiled meekly.

"Now look sir, we don't want any trouble!" said Mike, cutting in. "We just wanna play some music, make friends…and not get beat up. Sound reasonable?"

"I reckon so," said Jim. "You kids jus' watch yer backs, ya here? If ya don', there's gonna be some trouble headed yer way, mark me words. An' you…" he turned to Cara. "Didn' yer mummy ever teach ya to not talk to strangers?"

"Is being friendly a sin?" asked Cara with just as much venom in her voice.

"Okay, next set is up guys, come on, we gotta play the next set everybody!" exclaimed Micky over-exuberantly, steering everybody away from Jim, who grunted in annoyance and took a seat closer to the back of the pub.

"That was a close one," said Peter as the band set up again. "That guy sure doesn't seem at all the friendly type…I wonder what his deal is?"

"Big people are always mean," said Davy.

"But maybe Cara's right about him working for Alice," said Mike. "I mean, she's a smart chick, you never know."

"I don't care who he's working for," said Micky. "He's just scary all on his own." Once all of the excitement from One-Eyed Jim wore off, Mike introduced the band for the second time and got back on to playing.

"Man Cara what was that all about?" asked Abigail back in the audience. "That man was all trouble, you could've been hurt!"

"But I'm not, am I?" asked Cara.

"You know, you've gotten all kinds of cocky," said Abigail. "But I love you anyway."

"If I were you, I wouldn't go up to him again," said Bridget.

"Why?" asked Cara.

"I just know of him," said Bridget. Should she be telling them this? What Alice didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She leaned in close to the pair of girls and whispered, "One-Eyed Jim is a notorious pirate of sorts; he has a hit list a mile long and a line of murder convictions twice that length. What he's doing at a Monkees gig, I don't know." She had to add that last tag to her answer for good measure—she couldn't reveal what she really knew, at least not yet.

"Oh, well that's lovely," said Abigail. "We've got a pirate in the middle of a pub during a rock and roll show…of all the things to happen."

"It's all very strange though," said Cara. "I need to figure this out."

"Please, don't," said Bridget. "It—it won't end well, I can tell you that."

"If you say so," said Cara, and she left it at that. She watched the Jones girls dance in front of the stage as their younger brother sang a very fast rendition of "She Hangs Out." Cara remembered how the first time she saw The Monkees perform went. She had a blast, dancing, feeling free, and fawning over Peter. It was fun, except for having to keep fighting Jane off…oh Jane…she missed her, and Bill, and her parents. She wondered how everyone was doing back at home. She wished she could be there now, away from all of the trouble she had thought she outran. Something happening right now didn't really make her feel like dancing. It was worry—too much of it.

"Oh, that was a blast!" exclaimed Lynda as her and her two sisters came back after that song ended. The band went into the slower "Sometime in the Morning." Cara remembered this song as the first she heard the boys perform…it was so beautiful. "I tell ya, it rarely gets any better than this over down here!"

"I've always enjoyed their music," said Cara as she listened to Micky's vocals soaring above the band to the song's beautiful melody.

"That Micky can sure sing something good, I'll tell you what!" said Hazel. "Don't you think so Bridget?"

"Yes Hazel," said Bridget. "He sure does have a lovely voice." She watched his face and eyes as he sang; it was as if he barely paid any attention to his drums. He poured every ounce of emotion into what he sang, and it was visible in his face. He looked right at her as he sang the bridge:

"_And now, in her childlike eyes,_

_You see the beauty there_

_You know it was always there_

_And you need no longer wear a disguise."_

Bridget looked away in guilt. She was wearing a disguise, a disguise she wished she could just cast off and show who she really was to Micky, but she couldn't. She was a shy girl, a girl bound by a secret, a girl forced to be with the one she really loved in secret. Maybe no one would ever know the real Bridget Carrow.

"Hey, Bridget, you okay?" asked Cara, seeing Bridget's far-away look.

"Oh, yes," said Bridget, springing back into reality. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Ya sure? You were spacing out there for a moment," said Abigail. Bridget just nodded and continued to listen to the music. Soon, the show was over, and the band started to pack up as the crown either left or stayed lazily. Cara noticed that one of the first to leave was One-Eyed Jim. They caught eyes with each other on his way out, and they both just stared at one another, as if to get all of their secrets. Jim finally got tired of the staring contest and left the pub with a sneer.

"That was beautiful boys, just _beautiful!_" sung John as he dished out the money. "Mike baby, you seem to be the leader of this fine group, care to take the money from me?"

"Uh…sure, no problem John," said Mike as the other snickered behind their hands. John made extra special care to brush Mike's hand liberally as he handed him over the days' pay.

"There's a little something extra in there if you'll wait to deal out the pay till you get back in the car," said John with a wink. Mike smiled nervously as the group walked out the door.

"That really was a great show boys," said Harry as he and the rest of the Jones family, except for Davy and including Bridget went into their van.

"Thanks father," said Davy. "And once again, thanks for the booking!"

"Oh, don't mention it David, it was nothing!" called Harry as the van drove off. The others got into their own van, and Mike started distributing the pay from behind the wheel.

"Okay, here's yours Micky," said Mike. "And Davy…mine…and here ya go Peter," said Mike. "I wonder what that little something extra was that John slipped in there…not that I _really _want to know…"

"Gee, wow Mike, I thought it was my girlfriend you were coming on to!" said Peter, looking at something nestled in his money.

"Oh, I think he found it," said Micky, surprised, as everyone, at Peter's bold statement.

"This I gotta see," said Cara as Mike turned around also, red as the day was long.

"Oh wow, Peter _did _find it Mike!" said Abigail through all kinds of laughter.

"Lemme see that!" said Mike. Peter grinned and handed him what was in his money. Very soon, Mike was holding a wrapped condom with John's phone number written on it in pink pen. "Oh man…"

"Yeah Mike, I really think he still likes you," said Peter, cracking up along with everyone else.

"Has anyone else seen something more perfect?" said Cara. "So Mike, you gonna call him?" More laughter from everyone ensued.

"No, I am _not _going to call him!" snapped Mike, very, very red in the face.

"I keep telling ya Mike, lose the hat, and you'll be fine!" said Davy.

"The hat stays," said Mike.

"Oh, come on Mike, you have to admit it's funny," said Micky.

"It would be funny if he meant it as a joke," said Mike, still looking at the condom in disbelief. "But he's completely fucking serious…"

"Yeah, serious about the fucking all right!" chortled Peter with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Oh, will everyone shut up?" said Mike. "Come on, we're back at the house now. Will nobody mention this? Please? Especially to Davy's sisters, they'll never let me hear the end of this one…"

"You have my word as a man Mike!" said Davy with a wink.

"Oh brother…" said Mike. Sighing, he tossed the condom over back to Peter. "Here ya go Big Pete, knock yourself out."

"Really?" asked Peter with a surprised but pleased look on his face. He looked over discreetly to Cara who sat there looking back with her hands clasped and biting her lip, grinning as he slipped the condom into his breast pocket.

"Oh come on guys, you don't need to hide it, we know you do it like Goddamned rabbits," said Davy. Cara elbowed him in the ribs and that was the end of that. Mike parked the car in front of the Jones house. The other van was there too, and Harry, Grandfather Jones, the sisters, and Bridget helped unpack the boys' van. Once everyone and everything was inside, Peter and Cara snuck upstairs to their room.

"So…Mike just gave you that condom, eh?" asked Cara, removing her earrings.

"Yeah," said Peter, taking it out of his pocket and looking it over. "I think I'll save the wrapper with John's number on it and sneak it into Mike's clothes…it'll make a good laugh."

"How soon do you want to do that?" asked Cara seductively as she grabbed Peter around the waist.

"I dunno, pretty soon," said Peter, grabbing hold of her as well. He kissed her, and, well, that was the end of that discussion. Peter was mighty glad he and Mike had made up in time for Mike to give him that condom—before now, Peter had been out!

Meanwhile, while all of that hot stuff was going on upstairs, the phone rang. Mike went over to answer it. Of course, he was the right one to pick it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Oh, good," said the other line. "Mike Nesmith, just the person I wanted to speak to!"

"Alice?" asked Mike, recognizing the voice. "Man, what the hell do you want now?"

"Oh, just to speak to you," said Alice. "I'd love to see you again."

"What? Oh no, hell no Alice, you had your chance before, but you turned out to be a crazy bad guy!" said Mike.

"Oh, Michael, you can't just see me casually?" asked Alice. "I remember how bad you wanted me."

"Well—that was then," said Mike. "Now, you can buzz off."

"But Mike," said Alice. "You wouldn't want any of your friends to get hurt or kidnapped again, now would you?"

Mike froze. What in the world did Alice want this time? "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Meet me tomorrow at eight at a restaurant called 'Flemings' and everything will be explained," said Alice. "If you don't, there will be consequences."

Mike thought for a bit, and then gave his answer. "You got a dinner date ma'am…well, not a date, seeing as you're a horrible woman who deserves to fall off a cliff—but I'll meet you."

"Good," said Alice. "Until tomorrow." She hung up, leaving Mike wondering what Alice wanted from him and his friends. Of course, his thought process was broken by a rhythmic banging sound from upstairs…oh, those goddamned rabbits, Mike thought. It was still painful to think of Cara with Peter, but he felt he was healing somewhat. Instead of having to listen to whatever the hell was going on up there, Mike went to the far side of the floor to contemplate what in the world to do about Alice the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

It was an hour before Mike had to leave to meet Alice, and still no one but him knew. He wondered if he should tell everyone yet, or just leave; say he had to go somewhere…lie? To his friends? He knew that if he told them where he was going they'd try to talk him out of it, but if he didn't go, Alice would hurt them. It was a very tough spot he was in. He sighed and straightened out his tie. He walked out into the main room where once again, everyone was gathered.

"Hey Mike," said Micky. "Something bugging you?"

"Yeah, why are you all dressed up like that?" asked Davy.

"I've got a date," said Mike quickly. Yeah right, like he'd ever have another date with Alice. Maybe he could just get away with this.

"With who?" asked Peter.

"Just some chick I met at the gig yesterday," said Mike.

"Mike, the only person I saw you talking to at that pub who seemed _remotely _interested in you was John," said Cara. "Seriously, what's going on?"

Mike sighed again. "Well—you caught me," he said. "It ain't a date."

"Well, what is it then?" asked Peter.

"Tell us already man, you're making us nervous," said Davy.

"I have to meet Alice in an hour at some restaurant," said Mike. He braced himself for the harsh responses of his friends. He knew that this was perhaps the stupidest thing he could ever do, but he really didn't have a choice, and he just had to see what Alice was up to. Maybe when he got back from it he would be able to tell everybody things, like what Alice had up her sleeve next, or if One-Eyed Jim had anything to do with it.

"Mike, are you out of your mind?" said Cara. "You can't go, something'll happen to you!"

"Oh, and like you should say anything," said Mike. "You were the one who went up to that pirate at the pub yesterday!"

"He's got a point," Abigail whispered to Cara.

"Man, I don't care!" said Cara, brushing off Abigail's comment. "This is downright insane, you hear? Look, we all know that Alice is plotting, right? Well this could be the next leg of her plan! I mean, it only makes sense!"

"Well of course this is the next leg of her plan Cara!" said Mike. "Why do you think I'm going? If I don't go, she'll hurt, and possibly kill all of you. What's the life and welfare of one man against that of all his friends?"

"Mike, this is just stupid!" said Cara. "Don't be a fucking martyr!"

"I have no choice!" said Mike. He got up and walked away. Peter went over to Cara and put an arm around her.

"Cara, he may just be right," said Peter.

"I know, but it's just…" said Cara. She didn't finish her sentence because she didn't know what to say. This was getting out of hand, all of it. What could Alice possibly want with Mike tonight? He could be kidnapped, tortured, killed, everything bad and horrible. There was no stopping that stubborn Texan and she knew it.

"There's nothing we can do," said Micky. "Looks like he's got his mind made up."

Cara pulled away from Peter without a word and went over to where Mike walked off to. "Michael?" she called when she saw him sitting on a chair.

"Please don't call me that," said Mike. "It reminds me of my mom when she gets mad at me for something stupid."

"Look, Mike," said Cara, correcting herself and walking over to him. "I know I can't change your mind about what you're going to do, but just think of all of us."

"I _am _thinking of everyone, Cara," said Mike. "If I don't go, you all die, what else can I say? I don't have a choice."

"You're too noble," said Cara with a bitter smile.

"Yeah, I can be," said Mike. And then the words just came out from there. He knew she knew everything he thought about her, but he just couldn't leave without saying anything…it was a hell of a lot less stupid than just going there and kissing her like last time, but it was still probably pretty dumb. Nevertheless, he spoke. "Cara, I know you know how I feel about you already…hell, I make it painfully obvious all the time, everyone knows, especially Peter…and—and I know that you'd never go for me, you know, being involved with Peter and all, but…I just…all I want to say Cara is that I really have feelings for you, and that I'm telling you now because if by some chance I did get into some sort of trouble later with Alice, I'd just want you to know for real. And I'm really, really sorry about…about kissing you before. I couldn't help myself, and I almost messed up everything you and Peter had worked so hard to have. He really loves you, you know."

"I know he does," said Cara. "And it's all right…what's done is done…you're a really good guy, you know."

Mike made a face. "Nah, I've seen better," he said. "I'm just your average guy, don't do much."

"Say what you will," said Cara. "But I'll always remember you as the guy who took me to that boutique when I first stumbled on your pad because I left all of my clothes behind on accident and also the guy who volunteered to drive me to work when I was hungover and grumpy. Sounds like a good guy to me."

"Whatever you say Cara," said Mike. "Well, it looks like I have to go now."

"Be safe," said Cara. She reached out and hugged him, their first hug since Mike had kissed her. Mike found it easier to contain himself this time, which was a miracle. Maybe it was because he finally told Cara right out how he felt, even though he knew he would get a rejection. Or maybe it was because he was scared to bits of what Peter would do this time if he saw them kissing again. Either way, he was happy he had such a good friend in her. They broke the hug, and Mike walked out the door with a small wave. Cara walked back out to the main room where everyone was still sitting.

"He'll be okay Cara," said Peter. "Mike's always okay, if he can always get us out of our jams, he should be able to work his own jams out."

"Yeah, Peter's right," said Micky. "Don't worry Cara, he may be able to figure out what's going on or what Alice is gonna do next."

"I hope you guys are right," said Cara. She sighed. "Man, Alice better hope she doesn't run into me again, I'll give her a beating."

"Like I said before—cocky," said Abigail. "Don't hurt yourself." She winked. Just then, Bridget came walking into the main room.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, noticing the tense atmosphere.

"Mike up and left just now to meet Alice somewhere," said Davy. "She wants to speak with him or something…it's weird, but he left already, so there's really nothing we can do…"

Bridget held her breath. Mike was about to be given mind control potion by Alice tonight…and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. All she wanted to do was warn them so they could get to their dear friend before it was too late, but she was forced once again to think of her father…she'd have to let it happen. "Well…I hope he gets back safe," was all Bridget could say.

"All we can do for now," said Cara. Wherever Mike was, she, along with everybody else, hoped he was alright.

_At the restaurant "Flemings"_:

Alice waited at her table patiently. It was ten minutes to eight, so Mike should be there any minute. She gently patted the breast pocket of the blazer she wore to make sure the little vial of the mind control potion she brought for tonight was safe inside. She grinned sneakily as she did. If this worked, her plan was as good as sealed! Those boys and their meddling girls would be history at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Liverpool. Five till. Any moment now. Looking up from her watch, she saw the tall, green-capped guitarist headed toward her table.

"Oh Michael, how good to see you," said Alice coolly, extending her hand.

"I ain't gonna shake your hand if that's what you want," said Mike, sitting down. "Now what do you want Alice?"

"What, no 'hello'?" asked Alice. "That's very rude of you, you know. You should always be polite."

"I'm not going to be polite to someone who wants to hurt my friends," said Mike. "Now, for the second, and final time, what on this God's green Earth do you want?"

"Just to touch base," said Alice. "Possibly apologize to you on how terrible I've been for these past few weeks, and before that. But that depends on how you act tonight."

"Well Miss Backer, how do you want me to act?" asked Mike.

"Nicely," said Alice. "I'm sure you remember from when you wanted me, am I correct?"

"Don't even remind me," said Mike. That was certainly a road he would not go down again. "Why does that even matter anyway?"

"Because," said Alice. "You were kind to me then, even if I didn't want to be that close to you."

"Alice, what does this have to do with anything?" asked Mike. "Just get to your point!" The waiter arrived at their table to take their first order.

"What would you like to drink then?" he asked.

"Red wine," said Alice. "Michael?"

"I'm not thirsty," said Mike. He was starting to suspect a very odd turn of events would be afoot.

"Oh, nonsense," said Alice. "You have to drink something. Think of this man here who needs to be paid for his hard job he's doing! You can't help him out a little?" Alice was determined to get that potion to Mike tonight, under any circumstances.

Mike eyed her suspiciously for a moment and then said, "Red wine as well." He didn't take his eyes off of Alice for a second.

"Fantastic," said Alice. The waiter left to get their drinks. Now was the time Alice needed to think of how to get the potion into Mike's drink…this would be harder than she initially thought.

_At the Jones'_:

Back in her room, Bridget was a nervous wreck. At any moment tonight, the Mike they all knew and loved would be history; a slave to Alice Backer's mind. Of course she felt guilty, as she usually did about this whole situation, but there was nothing she could do about it. There was a soft knock at her door, and Micky came walking in, looking concerned.

"Bridget, why don't you come down, Mike should be back soon," he said.

"Hopefully," said Bridget.

Micky sat down next to her on her bed and touched her arm. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you ever feel like you've done something horribly wrong?" asked Bridget, her heart pounding. Was she just about to confess to the man she loved about what she had been doing all this time?

"Well, we all feel that way a lot of the time," said Micky, shrugging. "All part of life, I guess. Did something happen?"

"I don't know," said Bridget. Maybe she wouldn't tell him…oh, he'd hate her…she couldn't bear to think of him hating he. "I just feel like I could've helped you all out more," she added quickly.

"Aw, Bridget, don't worry about that!" said Micky. "We have it under control, and Mike, well, he's our brains most of the time, so nothing's gonna happen to him."

"Everyone seemed scared for him though," said Bridget. "Especially Cara."

"Cara's experienced a lot of hardships," said Micky. "Yeah, she's put us in a position of danger before, but it wasn't entirely her fault, any time it happened, and that danger has almost had all of us, including her, killed. She just doesn't want to have a second chance of losing any of us again."

"I can see why she's scared then," said Bridget. The guilt poured over again. She was aiding the mental torture of a woman who had experienced trauma…a woman who thought she was done with having to worry about losing her friends. "And I'm scared too."

"We all are," said Micky. He gave her a soft, chaste kiss. "I have to go, I don't want Grandfather Jones catching us. Come down when you're ready…please."

"When I'm ready," said Bridget. Micky got up off the bed and looked at her. His eyes spoke to her louder than his words. With one last smile, he walked out of her bedroom door and closed it behind him. Bridget kept her gaze on the door for a little longer, hoping to see Micky walk back in again to comfort her, but he didn't. It was for the best for now though.

_At "Flemings"_:

The waiter brought Alice and Mike their drinks and walked off once again. Alice sipped at her wine, eyeing Mike's actions to figure the best time to slip the potion into his drink. She kept a sly hand over the vial to have it ready. "How's your wine?" Alice asked.

Mike looked up from his glass and looked at Alice. "A little bitter," he said. "But that may be just you."

"Oh Michael, such harsh words," said Alice. "I was kind enough to treat you tonight, wasn't I?"

"If I can call you kind," said Mike. "Now, do you have anything productive to do or say to me?"

"Why yes, yes I do," said Alice. She slid the vial out of her pocket a bit more and held it under the table in her closed fist. What to do, what to do…the thoughts were buzzing through her head a mile a minute. Then it dawned on her; taking her high-heeled foot, she stomped on Mike's own foot, driving the sharp heel into him.

"Ow!" Mike shouted, ducking to check his foot. Alice seized the opportunity and emptied the potion into his wine glass while he was down. Once it was all in, she tucked the empty vial back into her blazer, looking unphased. "What was that for woman?" Mike said, coming back up from his foot.

"Oh, quite sorry," said Alice. "It was an accident."

"For your sake, I hope so," said Mike. He eyed his glass suspiciously, and then looked to Alice. For the first time in this whole ordeal, Alice was worried. What if he saw her put something in his drink and she was out of potion for now? Her worries were soon washed away when Mike shrugged any suspicion off and drank from the glass. A wide smile played across Alice's lips. "What's your deal?" asked Mike.

"Just glad you're enjoying the wine," said Alice.

"Alice, what's going—?" Mike was cut off by a strange shift in consciousness. His mind blurred…he soon lost recollection. Who was he? Why was he here? What were thoughts and independence? His mind went from having pictures and color to a blank page. It was painless, but there was a sudden numbness all over his mind and body. The only thing he knew was that Alice Backer was sitting across from him, looking pleased.

"Now Michael," said Alice, leaning in. "What will you do for me?"

"I will help you capture and kill Davy Jones, Micky Dolenz, Peter Tork, Abigail Brownstone, and Cara Lovelace," said Mike blankly. He didn't know emotion anymore.

"Perfect," said Alice. It was working. Her plan, evil and twisted, was coming together at last. With the great Michael Nesmith in her control, those silly little boys were like sitting ducks to her and One-Eyed Jim. It was time to call Bridget soon—she needed to help set the final foundation. By this time tomorrow, all of those morons, Mike included, would be dead; she just knew it.


	16. Chapter 16

When Mike didn't come back the next day, everybody grew nervous. There was pacing, checking the phone constantly although it never rung, and looking outside ever five minutes with hopes of seeing Mike walking up the way, happy and unscathed. But that didn't happen. Instead, hours passed, and the Jones residence was still one person short.

"I knew something like this would happen," said Cara. "I just knew it. I told him not to go."

"He's gonna be okay," said Peter, staring at the door like a puppy waiting for his owner to return. "He'll be back. Everything's fine."

"Oh, don't kid yourself Peter," said Cara. "He left last night, and hasn't even called. What if he's dead?"

"Oh man, don't say that," said Davy. "That's upsetting, that is…"

"Well, we can't hide behind a smoke screen," said Cara.

"Maybe we could look for him," said Micky.

"Yeah, look for him, with what leads?" asked Abigail. "I wanna find him as much as the next person, but, still, come on."

"You girls are so pessimistic," said Davy. "We know where he went, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's still there," said Cara.

"But if we go there, we can ask who works there and everything if they saw him," said Davy. "If we find that out, we can find out when they left, what state they were in, and possibly where they went off to."

"That could work," said Cara. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bridget was on the phone with—you guessed it.

"…and I expect you there by tomorrow," said Alice on the other line.

"Yes ma'am," said Bridget, knowing there was no way out of this one. So far, she had been rather indirect with her involvement with Alice to her friends, but now she would lead them right into it. "I will be in Liverpool with them…you will know when."

"Perfect," said Alice. "You know Miss Carrow, you have been an extraordinary help thus far, when this is all over, I'll think of something special for you."

"I don't need anything," said Bridget. She didn't need a reward for getting her friends killed.

"Oh, Bridget, you're so modest," said Alice. "I have to go now; I must speak with Jim, but remember—by tomorrow, and you know what to say and where to take them. Jim will have his crew up all night waiting, so you _will _be seen. _Don't _screw this up. If you do, there will be severe consequences…say…a death in the family. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No ma'am," said Bridget. She needed a way out of this…maybe she could help them escape with Mike. But for now she needed to play along.

"Good," said Alice. She hung up, leaving Bridget scared and confused. She hung the phone back in the receiver and walked out to the main room where everyone was still debating.

"What if—what if Alice hid him in the restaurant and—and they're cooking him!" said Peter.

"Oh _Peter!_" said Davy. "That's disgusting! Not even _Alice _would do that! Seriously, where do you get your ideas?"

"I'm just trying to help," said Peter.

"Maybe we should just get a hold of the police," said Abigail. "They'd be able to straighten this out, I mean, it's what they're trained to do."

"That may be what we have to do," said Cara.

"Bridget, are you holding up better?" asked Micky as he saw Bridget walk to the couch and sit down.

"Better," said Bridget. Her heart pounded and she felt a bead of sweat gather on her forehead. She was about to speak the words that would either save Mike's life and everyone else's while defeating Alice, or lead to their death. If she led them to Alice's trap, there was still a chance of victory on their part—she was willing to take that gamble. "I have something to tell you—Alice just called."

"What did she say?" asked Micky eagerly.

"She told me where we could find Mike," said Bridget.

"Where?" asked Cara, breaking out of her gloom slightly.

"He's—he's in Liverpool," said Bridget.

"Where in Liverpool?" asked Davy. "And why?"

"By the ocean somewhere," said Bridget. "And I don't know, she didn't say." Nice lie Bridget, she thought. You know damn well why Alice has Mike in Liverpool. Lead them further and further into the deep shit they're already in, go ahead.

"We should go!" said Abigail. "We should leave right now, and boy will I teach that bitch Alice a thing or two! First kidnapping me, and then trying to hurt my friends, she's gonna get it!"

"Yeah!" said Davy. "I'll give her a hook with my right, and a slam with my left! I don't care if she's a bird mate, she deserves it."

"Resorting to violence…" said Peter. "Man, whatever happened to nice people?"

"They're all dried up now," said Micky. "But Abigail's right, we should leave right now if we're gonna get to Liverpool fast enough. Did she set any stupid deadlines again for this one?"

"No, she just said by tomorrow," said Bridget.

"Oh, good, we have a day off!" said Peter.

"No Peter, we don't," said Cara. "We have to get Mike now, at any cost. I'd to the same for any of you."

"And he did the same for you," said Davy. "Come on guys, we're off to Liverpool!"

"We can take the van, I'll drive," said Bridget. "I know where we're going, I can get us there fast." Everyone nodded and followed Bridget out to her car. She walked slowly, as if the slower she got to the van and in turn to Liverpool would delay whatever would happen over there, but it wouldn't make a difference.

"You nervous, Bridget?" asked Micky. He put an arm around her shoulders.

Before Bridget could answer, there was a call of, "Well then, where are you kids off to?" Grandfather Jones came hobbling up to the group and Micky quickly took his arm off of Bridget.

"Liverpool," said Davy. "Alice took Mike…we have to save him."

"Well you all aren't going anywhere without my wish of luck," said Grandfather Jones. "You all be careful now; I want you all alive for the wedding of David and Bridget now!"

"That would be nice," said Bridget quietly, bothered both by the fact that they may not be alive for it, and that she and Davy were both just not meant to be.

"Very," said Grandfather Jones. "I hope to see you upon your return!" He left with a stout nod and Micky put his arm around Bridget again.

"Come on Bridget, let's go," said Micky. He led her to the car where she got into the drivers' seat and Micky in the front passengers' seat. Everyone else got into the back.

"How long will this drive take?" asked Cara, getting comfortable next to Peter.

"About a couple hours," said Bridget. "I think the sooner we get there the better."

"How will she know when we get there?" asked Peter. "I mean, she can't just be waiting there until tomorrow."

"She just said she'll know," said Bridget, feeling pained. She started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. She felt as if she was on her death march as she started down the road. The ride was pretty silent, just people and their thoughts. Cara had her head resting on Peter's shoulder, asleep after about forty-five minutes. Peter stroked her body softly with one hand, and the ring in his pocket with the other. He started to wonder if there was a point to carrying the ring with him everywhere he went now. It was probably too late to propose now; none of them had any idea if they would live or not. He was half ready to wake Cara up right then and give the ring to her, but no, they were all too worried and scared, and he didn't want their engagement to forever be remembered by this tense, nerve-wracking moment. But it was either now, or wait and possibly die…Peter was willing to take that gamble. He had hope that they would make it out of this. He loved Cara for many reasons, one being that she was very strong. He just wished he was strong enough to stick by her side.

"Hey, Pete," said Davy, noticing Peter's glumness. "How're you holding up?"

"Well, just like everyone else," said Peter. "Scared to bits."

"Yeah, sounds about right," said Davy. "Are you still carrying that ring around in your pocket?"

"All this time," said Peter. "Just looking for the right moment. So far it's been all so bleak."

"Hey man, you can do it after all of this!" said Abigail, popping up next to Davy. "We'll get out alive, we always do!"

"If you say so, Abigail," said Peter. "Well, we all did the last time, you're right about that." That newfound confidence gave him the courage to be able to think ahead of what kind of life he and Cara could have together—a house around the corner from his friends, happiness, a nice front yard, maybe a kid or two trying to drive the lawnmower…Peter sat relaxed with a smile, for once.

"Man, I hate sitting in cars," said a very squirmy Micky. "How much longer?"

"We're about halfway," said Bridget, studying the map.

"Man, I've gotta pee," said Davy squirming around as well.

"You guys are four-years-old," said Cara from Peter's shoulder, her eyes still closed, but obviously not still asleep.

"Hold it, you're a big boy," said Abigail in a spacy voice and staring out the window. Cara opened her eyes finally and sat up from Peter, who in turn rubbed his shoulder vigorously because it had fallen asleep.

"So, do we know what we're gonna do when we get there?" asked Cara.

"How are we supposed to know, our voice of reason is kidnapped and we still don't know the half of everything," said Micky. "You sure do wake up quick."

"It's a talent," said Cara. "Come on guys, we can't just burst in like this when we get there, we need to know what we're doing!"

"Cara, since when do The Monkees ever have a plan?" asked Davy. "And when we do, when does it ever go the right way?"

"Yeah, we always have to change it halfway through every time anyway!" said Peter. "But if you have something we can change around, we'd be glad to hear it!"

"I'll think of something," said Cara. "I'll have to." She was not going to let Alice get away with hurting any of her friends. She hoped that wherever Mike was, he was okay. She really wished there was some way she could talk to him and discuss how to get the rest of the guys in line—it seemed that without him to rationalize and motivate everybody, this was going to be a lot less organized. Maybe that was what Alice wanted.

_One-Eyed Jim's ship in Liverpool_:

Alice stood on deck of Jim's ship, eyeing what was to see. They were still docked and waiting for those kids to fall into her trap. Close by her side was the brainwashed Mike, who stared blankly into the distance with no emotion whatsoever. That mind control potion sure was some strong stuff. She turned to him and smiled. This was a good plan. Jim came over to the two, tailed by some of his crew.

"So Alice, when are they comin'?" Jim asked. "Me and me men are gettin' impatient."

"They should be here no later than tomorrow, and maybe even today," said Alice. "I have leverage." She nodded at Mike.

"Ah, I remember you," said Jim, looking Mike over. "You were one of them musicians who mouthed off to me!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Mike in a monotone. Of course he wouldn't; his mind was a slave to Alice. He had no memory of his past before he drank the potion.

"Ah, I see," said Jim. "Very clever Miss Backer, I 'ave to say."

"Thank you Jim," said Alice. "I had Bridget tell the others that I have him, and she is leading them here under false pretenses that I will willingly hand Michael over. When they get here, you'll know what to do."

"Aye, I will," said Jim, exposing his rotten teeth. I mus' say, I 'ad me doubts about you at firs', but yer alright Miss Backer."

"You should never doubt me, Jim," said Alice. "Keep an eye out, you never know when they'll come before tomorrow. My guess is that they will want to get here as soon as possible. They're a close knit group, very headstrong, especially the girls."

"I love me some willful birds," said Jim.

"Like I said Jim," said Alice. "Once they are on your ship, you may do anything to any of them but kill them." Alice and Jim exchanged evil looks as Mike just stared off into the distance, not knowing or remembering that he had friends out there who were on their way to save him that he just may have a part in torturing.

"Oh Michael?" said Alice. Mike turned slowly to Alice.

"Yes Miss Backer?" he asked robotically.

"Be a good boy and help Jim and his crew look out for everybody," said Alice. "You know how much I love your help."

"Whatever you say, Miss Backer," said Mike. He walked slowly off to the bow of the ship to search. Alice stood there with a satisfied smile. Those kids would be in for a surprise.

_Back on the road_:

"Almost there," said Bridget as she tried to keep as calm as was humanly possible. It was nightfall already, and very dark outside. Maybe she'd get lucky and the group would be able to fight past everybody there, but it was a slim chance. She hadn't seen the crew, but she, along with everyone else, had seen One-Eyed Jim, and he was a huge, brutal-looking man. There was no way anyone in the van would be able to even get a punch in.

"Good," said Micky. "I don't even think I'll be able to stand up when I get out of this car."

"Oh, don't be such a baby Micky," said Abigail. "Just do some stretches or something."

"What bugs me is that we still don't know what we're gonna do," said Cara, anxiously playing with a curl of her hair. "This is hopeless."

"Don't say that Cara," said Peter. "I don't think even Mike would be able to figure out a plan for this one. We can improvise—we're musicians after all!"

"Peter, as stupid as I thought that comment was, I think you're right," said Davy. "We just gotta wing it."

Bridget parked the van in an old, abandoned lot by the docks in Liverpool. They got out of the van and walked very slowly. There were no lights, so the group could barely see their own hands in front of them. Peter, deathly afraid of the dark, clung to Cara firmly.

"This seems fishy to me," said Micky.

"Well, we _are _by the ocean," whispered Peter.

"Micky's right guys," said Cara. "This is very spooky. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Just keep following me," said Bridget, trying not to let her voice shake. "Alice said we'd know when we were there."

"Yeah, I bet," said Davy, who had Abigail safe in his grasp. "Probably because she'll knock us over the head with something heavy…"

"Wouldn't put it past her," said Abigail. "Hey, what was that noise?"

"What noise?" asked a terrified Peter, wheeling around swiftly.

"Probably the water," said Cara. "Don't worry Peter, you're fine." Peter nodded and the group continued to follow Bridget. This time, the sound was more audible, and closer sounding.

"It sounds like footsteps," hissed Micky, chewing on his knuckles. "Oh…I sure wish Mike were here right now…"

"But he's not, and that's why we have to keep going," whispered Cara. "Come on guys, as long as we stay together we'll be fine."

With every step Bridget took, she felt like she was betraying her friends more and more. She kept a sharp eye out for any enemies, but it was too dark out to clearly make anything out. She gripped Micky's hand tighter as she got closer and closer to wherever Alice and her little sidekicks would find them.

Cara didn't think this seemed right either. It was too secluded a place, and it was curious that they had to walk so far to get to where Mike would be. She would have much preferred to do this search at daytime, but a few more hours' wait would mean life or death for Mike. There were more sounds, those of footsteps, and Cara walked faster. They said nothing more for fear of someone undesirable finding them, but it did no good—in a matter of seconds, what seemed like invisible men, cloaked by the darkness of the night, ambushed them. There was a dull pain on the back of Cara's head, and she hit the cold, wet ground. Everything went blank.


	17. Chapter 17

The group must have been knocked out or drugged for a while, because when Cara's eyes finally opened, it was early morning, and she, along with the others were on a large ship floating in the middle of the ocean, tied to separate wooden poles. All of then except for Bridget. Standing in front of them were Alice and One-Eyed Jim.

"I knew it!" Cara exclaimed. "I just knew it, you were that man from the gig!"

"Yer a smart one lass," said Jim.

"I pride myself on it," said Cara, her voice dripping with venom.

"Where are you hiding Mike?" said Davy. "Hand him over now, and no one gets hurt!"

"Oh, don't make me laugh little guy," said Alice. "Do you want to see Michael? Michael! Come over here and greet your friends." A blank-expressioned Mike came marching up to the captured group and just stared, not recognizing any of them. "I wouldn't bother trying to save him, seeing as he has no memory of any of you and will only answer to me."

"What did you do to him?" asked Peter, looking quite heartbroken.

"Just a simple potion," said Alice. "You see, I figured that with the brains of the operation out of the picture, you all would be much easier to catch."

"We have plenty of brains!" said Peter. "My mother's always been telling me that I'm a bright boy!"

"About as bright as a firefly," said Alice. "A dead one."

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Cara. "You leave him alone, put Mike right, and let us go!"

"Unlikely," said Alice. "Jim, what do you think?"

"I think we leave 'em right where they are," said Jim.

"Long time no see Abigail," said Alice walking over to the blonde, who was thrashing in her ropes. "Comfortable?"

"I'll be more comfortable kicking your ass," Abigail growled.

"Oh, tough girl," said Alice.

"I came from a tough family," said Abigail.

"Yes, I remember your brother quite well," said Alice. "I have to say, you're smart compared to him."

"Well that's nothing new," said Abigail.

"Wait…Bridget…" said Micky, finally noticing one of their company was missing. "Where's Bridget, you bitch, what did you do with her?"

"Oh, silly me, I almost forgot!" said Alice. "Jim, go get Bridget, will you?"

"She better be safe!" said Micky.

"Trust me, she's better off than any of you here," said Alice. "Ah! Miss Carrow, how nice to see you!" Jim came back, dragging a fighting, guilty-looking Bridget by the wrist.

"Bridget!" Micky shouted, trying to get to her. He was stopped by the tight ropes that bound his body.

"You have no clue how much I owe this young lady," said Alice, caressing Bridget's dark hair. "Why, if it weren't for her, I don't know if you'd even be here!"

"What do you mean?" asked Micky. "Wait…no…it can't be…"

"That's right Micky!" said Alice. "All this time, your little lady friend has been working for me behind your back! All those phone calls? They were to me! She came to London with you to keep an eye on you, and she brought you here so all of this lovely stuff could happen! Bridget, you did good."

"No…Bridget? Why?" asked Micky, looking up at her, devastated. "Bridget, how could you?"

"I'm sorry Micky," said Bridget, in tears. "I had to, she was going to kill my father! I tried so hard to help you, I'm so sorry!"

Micky was speechless, just staring at Bridget, the woman who he finally thought he had something with. She had betrayed them. She had no choice, but the impact was still harsh, horrible. Davy put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.

"You're a good girl Bridget," said Alice with an evil grin aimed at Micky, who was now glaring right at her.

"You're a right evil git, you know that?" said Davy.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," said Alice. "So, may I tell you what will happen to you today?"

"Please do," said Cara. "Would you like us to tell you what will happen to you after?"

"Don't try to scare me girl," said Alice. "Trust me, after I do what I'm going to do to you, nothing will happen to me. Jim and his crew will do to you what they wish for however long they want, and then when that's done, all of you, including Mike, will have concrete weights tied to your feet and you will be sent to the crushing depths of the sea to drown."

"All the way down?" asked Peter, truly frightened.

"All the way down ter Davy Jones' Locker," growled Jim.

"Oh, good, I've been meaning to get some new socks out of there," said Davy. Jim gave him a seething look that wiped the silly little grin right off of his face.

"Well guys, I guess we're about to become sea monkeys!" said Peter.

"Come on Peter!" said Micky. "This is no time for jokes!"

"I'm just trying to make this a fun as possible…" said Peter, defeated.

"Nice try Peter, but I don't think it's gonna work," said Cara, her eyes fixed on Jim.

"So Jim," said Alice. "What was it that you wanted to do to these prisoners? Remember—it's your ship, your call."

"Throw the boys and the blonde bird in the brig," said Jim. "The red'ed is comin' with me…to my quarters." He eyed Cara dangerously as Cara's expression slowly turned from fierce anger to a wide-eyed fear and surprise.

"Alright, you heard your captain!" called Alice. "Take everyone but Carrot-Top down to the brig!" Jim's crew grabbed the boys and Abigail, and Jim roughly took Cara by the arm and dragged her off, kicking and screaming.

"Cara!" Peter called as they were taken opposite ways. He tried to reach for her outstretched hand but Cara was swiftly yanked away by Jim. "You hurt her and you'll be sorry!"

"Guess I'll 'ave to be sorry then, kid!" said Jim.

"Let me go, you _pig!" _Cara shouted. She yanked herself around and slapped him across the face. Jim slowly broke into a dirty smile.

"Oh, I like 'em with spirit," he said.

"Let her _go!_" Peter called as a member of the crew dragged him and the others down below decks to the brig. "Cara, hang on, "I'll be back for you!" His cries were cut off by the door to the brig being closed off.

"I wouldn' worry 'bout him comin' to save ya," said Jim as he dragged Cara off to his room. "He'll be down there fer a long time."

"You're disgusting," snarled Cara.

"It's a talent," said Jim. He yanked her painfully by the arm again and dragged her through the door and into his room.

_In the brig_:

Peter, Davy, Micky, and Abigail sat in the dark belly of the ship, guarded by the brainwashed Mike and an upset Bridget. The wood creaked softly and the ship rocked from side to side. Bridget would look to Micky every now and then, but Micky would look away, still hurt. Bridget had to try to keep the tears inside. She failed everybody she loved.

"He took her," said Peter. "He took her, and who knows what he's doing to her."

"Peter, I don't know how we can get her back," said Davy.

"Yeah," said Micky. "Mike's brainwashed and watching us under Alice's control, Bridget is a _traitor_…let's face it guys, we're done."

"Micky, I can help you out of here, you'll have to trust me!" said Bridget.

"Trust you?" said Micky. "I think you've already done enough."

"Oh, Micky, stop being such a goddamned baby!" snapped Abigail. "Did you hear what she said above decks when Jim had to practically _drag _her out to us? Alice was going to kill her father if she didn't do what she wanted! Now, what would you have done? And Bridget tried to help us, so hard, she had so many opportunities to get the work done faster and everything, but she didn't! She loves you Micky Dolenz, and I know you love her too, so pull yourself together, because she may be our only chance of getting out of here alive!"

"Micky, Abigail's right," said Davy. "If we can trust Bridget, you should too…we really have no choice anyway, I really don't need those socks from my locker anyway."

Micky looked back up at Bridget, who was looking sheepishly down at the floor. He looked then to Mike, who was standing in a corner and blankly looking into space. All of his friends were in danger, and two of then needed to be saved—now. He looked back at Bridget again. "We can really trust you?"

"With my life," said Bridget. "I'm sorry for all of this, I really am. I had no choice, but I was stupid to do it anyway."

"You couldn't just let your father die," said Micky.

"No, I couldn't," said Bridget. "I can't let that man touch Cara right now either…we have to get past Mike first."

"Let's do it," said Peter, straightening up and making a tough face. "I saved her from one big ugly brute, I can do it again!"

"That's the spirit," said Bridget. "Here, let me untie you guys." Bridget rushed toward the group and took their ropes off.

"Now what?" asked Davy. "How're we gonna get passed Mike?" Mike was still standing in the corner by where the ladder would come down to get them above decks.

"Ah…didn't quite figure around that one…" said Bridget. "Come on, let's think about this."

_In One-Eyed Jim's quarters_:

Jim chased Cara, who was avoiding him at all costs, all over his room. She his swiftly behind shelves, the bed, anything she could find. She knew very well how to avoid unwanted hands from all her time with Jeff, but she had gotten rusty.

"The more ye run, the more I like ya," said Jim, trying to make a snatch at Cara, which she ducked to dodge.

"Leave me be!" Cara shouted, making a run for the lamp. She picked it up and swing it at Jim, hitting him in the jaw.

"Ah, girlie likes it rough," said Jim. He jumped at her again and Cara brandished the lamp. This time, however, Jim was able to grab hold of her. She heard the ripping of fabric, and her shirt tore off, leaving her in a bra and her skirt. Cara tried to cover herself in her arms, but Jim yanked them away. "Whatcha got there girlie? Ah, yer a rough one!"

Cara hadn't noticed it for a while, but she still had quite a few, mostly faded bruises on her mid-section from her last scuffle with Jeff. "Leave me alone!" she cried, trying to smack Jim. "Don't look at me, you filthy animal!"

"Where did those bruises come from, eh?" asked Jim, leering at her. "Ya like beatings? I can give you one of those girlie."

"Get your hands _off _me!" growled Cara, yanking herself away and running from him again. There was no way in hell she'd let herself become victim to another violent man.

_Back in the brig_:

Bridget had been practicing how to get passed Mike and onto the deck for some time, and now she was convinced she was ready to do her work. "Okay guys, I—I think I've got it."

"Okay then shoot," said Davy. Bridget puffed herself up, feigning confidence, and went over to Mike.

"Mike," she said sharply. Mike kept staring. "Michael!" said Bridget more sternly.

Mike looked down at her. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Alice has given me orders to bring the prisoners up above deck," said Bridget. She looked him the eye, trying to be official. This could work…

"Alice sent me no such request," said Mike.

"Oh…" said Bridget, trailing off and trying to think of what to say next. "Well, she gave the request to me, so I have to carry it out."

"Please Mike, Cara's in trouble!" Peter suddenly shouted out. Abigail stomped on his foot and he was silenced for now, except for the bashful, "Sorry," he whispered.

"Michael, I need to get the prisoners on deck _right now_," said Bridget. "You don't want Alice to be upset with you for not obeying her orders, would you?"

Mike stared at her with that empty gaze for a moment, and it was impossible to tell what he was feeling or thinking, if anything. "Fine," said Mike finally. "You may bring the prisoners up."

"Thank you," said Bridget, and Mike let her take the ladder down so they could go back up.

"Damn Bridget, that was impressive," said Micky. "And…I'm sorry about earlier, I should've known that you'd never do anything like that on purpose. I was stupid."

"Don't worry Micky," said Bridget. "I understand, I was afraid to think of what you would think if and when you found out…that's been what was bothering me this whole time."

"It all makes a little more sense now," said Micky.

"Wait everybody," said Bridget, causing a domino effect of bumped heads and assorted mutters of pain behind her.

"What was that for?" asked Davy. "I almost fell!"

"Let me peek up so I can see what's going on up there," said Bridget. "I have to make sure we can get up there and over to Jim's room without being seen."

"How's that gonna happen?" asked Peter. "There were big tough-looking people all over the place there!"

"Yeah, it's not like we can just disappear," said Abigail.

"Or can we?" asked Micky.

"Do you have an idea?" asked Bridget.

"No, I just thought I'd say something to counter Abigail," said Micky. "We just have to be really sneaky."

Bridget sighed. "Okay…lemme just see here…" slowly and quietly, she opened up the hatch. There was still Jim's crew and Alice scattered around the deck. "They're still up there," she said.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Davy.

"Wait…guys, get back in your ropes!" said Bridget. "Come on, I've got a plan!"

"You want us to what, are you crazy?" said Abigail. "I'm not getting tied up again!"

"You will if you want to save Cara," said Micky. Abigail nodded and the group went back to their ropes. Bridget helped them tie up in a way that they were all connected together, and so that Davy, who was at the front of the line, had a sort of lead rope in front of him so that Bridget could walk them along like a multi-person dog.

"This feels like the beginning of a bad horror movie," said Peter, nearly choking from the ropes around him. Of course, he was squished in the center, between Micky and Abigail.

"Oh Peter quit moaning," said Abigail. "Damn it I can't see a thing from back here!"

"Just follow me," said Bridget. She walked them up the ladder again and out to the deck. Once they were up, Bridget started to be a little rougher with them, yanking the rope and making sure they tripped at least once.

"Ow, Bridget, what was that for?" whined Micky.

"We have to make this look real guys," said Bridget. She yanked them again.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Peter. The combination of the boat rocking and the roughness of Bridget's yanking was doing a number on his stomach.

"Oh, not now Peter, I'm right in front of you!" said Micky.

"Shut up you guys, just be cool," said Davy. A man, part of Jim's crew, approached them.

"Where are you taking the prisoners, Miss Carrow?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"To another room," said Bridget, giving the rope another firm yank, making the boys and Abigail grunt. "Can't have them get used to just one room; they'll figure out a way to escape it."

"Ah," said the man. "Well…carry on then Miss Carrow.

"I will," said Bridget. She pulled the group along again, softening up as the man walked away and when they got more covered behind deck. "All right, we're where all the rooms are…now to find where Cara is."

Behind one of the doors, there was a yell of , "Get _off _of me, you disgusting dog!" and gruff male laughter.

"That's her," said Peter. The group threw their ropes off and, led by Peter, burst into One-Eyed Jim's room. There they found Cara, wearing only her bra and skirt, looking badly scuffed up with a scratch on her cheek and more fresh bruises (oh no…thought Peter…not more) pinned down on the bed by Jim, who was in the process of putting his hand up Cara's skirt. "You get your filthy hands off her, you pig!" Peter lunged at Jim, who, along with Cara, had just noticed he was there with everybody. In some miracle of strength, Peter managed to tackle the enormous Jim to the ground. Cara leapt off the bed and dashed over to the group. Davy took off his jacket and gave it to Cara to cover up.

Jim got up and threw Peter off of him and stood up. "Well, well, well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" He grabbed Peter by his collar and yanked him up off of the floor. "Yer little friends are gonna get in big trouble now, girlie."

"Her name's Cara, and I won't let you lay a finger on her," said Peter, uncharacteristically menacingly.

"Well guess what boy…I _did _already," spat Jim. Peter thrashed away from Jim's grip and went over to Cara, who he took into his arms. "Are you kids gonna fight me?" said Jim.

"Oh, I'll give you a piece of my mind," said Peter, stomping up to Jim. Micky yanked him back. "In due time."

"Alright Michael, show me what's going on here," said Alice's voice coming around the way. The group froze, terrified. Alice finally came into the room, followed by Mike. "What in the _hell _is going on here? Bridget, care to explain? Michael, why don't you tell me?"

"Miss Carrow said that you have her orders to take the prisoners above to the deck," said Mike. "I let her, and then told you. You didn't give them the order. Miss Carrow tried to trick me. She betrayed you."

"Damn right she did!" spat Cara.

"Come outside," said Alice. "All of you." Everyone in that room followed Alice to the deck. Jim's crew watched on as they were led out. "I want to show everyone on this ship what happens when you don't follow orders and when you mess up!" she called out to the whole crew. "Tie em up boys."

The crew members, Mike included, grabbed Peter, Micky, Davy, Cara, and Abigail and tied them up to the separate posts again, their backs exposed away from the pole. Alice looked to Bridget. "Today just may be your lucky day, Miss Carrow," she said. She went over to the side of the ship and picked up a whip. She handed it to Bridget. "Go on then," said Alice. "You can redeem yourself you know. I'll spare your father if you give this lot ten lashes e_ach_."

"No…" said Bridget.

"I'm sorry," said Alice. "What did you say?"

"I said no," said Bridget, more firmly. "I won't do it."

"Oh!" said Alice. "She says she won't do it! I guess that's it for your father then! You were always a little pushover whore anyway."

"You're right, I was a pushover, but not anymore!" Bridget shouted. "I'm not going to hurt my friends anymore, I'm sick of always having to hide behind a smokescreen! You're a horrible, mean, nasty, evil woman whom I've always had the pleasure to hate! I wish you a painful death that I may cause! I don't care what you do to me—I will _not _be the one to hurt my friends!"

"Oh, how noble!" said Alice. "Isn't this sweet?" The crew erupted in laughter. "Do as I say bitch!" She slapped Bridget across the face.

"Don't you touch her!" Micky shouted from his post.

"And I suppose you're in love with her," said Alice to Micky. "This gets better and better. Bridget, either you give them the lashes, or you'll get them yourself!"

"I'd rather get the lashes myself than deal them out!" said Bridget.

"Very well then," said Alice. "Jim! Tie her up!"

"With pleasure," said Jim. He roughly took hold of Bridget and did the same to her as the others.

"Bridget, what are you thinking?" said Micky.

"All right, now we need to get someone new to do the whipping, and we all know I won't do my own dirty work," said Alice. "Who to choose…oh, Michael! How about you?"

Mike came up and took the whip from Alice's hand. "I will do it," he said.

"Perfect," said Alice. It was odd, not to mention scary to see Mike Nesmith, their dear friend, coming at them with a whip. He started on Davy, who tried his best to take it like a man with Abigail next to him, although the pain and emotional turmoil were unbearable. Mike made his way down the row, to Abigail, to Micky, to Bridget, who took the lashes as nobly as anyone could ever, her head still held high and erect, her face virtually emotionless. He got down to Cara, whose heart was pounding like a bass drum. Each sting on her flesh made her remember the last words Mike had said to her before he left to see Alice…he had confessed his feelings to her. She tried not to weep, but a single tear found its way down her face…not in pain, but in sorrow for the now lost Mike. Would he ever be that brave, headstrong, stubborn but sweet man she had grown to know?

Finally, Peter was left. He felt Mike march up behind him and felt his shadow over his body. "Don't do this Mike," said Peter quietly. "It's me, Peter, your friend, your bass player! We've known each other for years man! I love you…you're my brother. Think past it man, you can do it!" Mike paid no attention to Peter's pleas—he swiftly started to lash Peter. Peter gripped the wooden post to stifle the pain. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight.

He heard Cara's weak call of, "Peter!" but he couldn't respond. The pain…the mere thought of his own friend beating him…when would it end? The beating ended, and if it weren't for the ropes holding him up, Peter would have sunk to the floor.

"I think they all learned their lessons," said sadistic Alice. There were a thousand things Cara wanted to and could have said, but she was beyond exhaustion. "Jim, Michael, bring them to the brig again, and this time, they will _not _escape." The two of Alice's cronies dragged the group off, who were too tired to do much about it, except fight in their heads. But this wouldn't be the end, by far.


	18. Chapter 18

The group sat in the brig again, closely guarded by brainwashed Mike and One-Eyed Jim. The pain of the whipping had let up a bit, but every time one of them moved the wrong way, they flinched a little. "This is stupid," said Davy. "All of it…seriously guys, what does Alice want with us?"

"She wants to make sure yer history," said Jim.

"Yeah, well I get that," said Davy. "But why?"

"You lot screwed up 'er las' job, ya remember?" asked Jim.

"Ah, yeah, I remember that!" said Davy. "I set the dog loose on him in the end ya know, I'm quite proud of myself!" Jim grunted and looked away to the other corner with Mike.

"We have to get out of here, at least call for help," said Micky. "Is there a phone in here? Maybe we can call a coast guard."

"No, and even if there was a phone in here, they'd never let us get a word out," said Cara, gesturing to Jim and Mike. "There has to be another way…everyone quick, brainstorm."

"Wait…wait! I've got an idea!" said Peter, suddenly perking up. "It's gotta be somewhere…I took it with me just in case we needed to celebrate…ah! Here we go!" After rummaging through his pockets, he finally pulled out a—

"Peter…is that a _joint?" _asked Abigail.

"Yep!" said Peter, smiling and nodding vigorously.

"Peter, we can't smoke that now, are you nuts?" said Micky. "We need our wits!"

"No, not for us," said Peter. "For _them_." He pointed at Jim and Mike standing in the corner.

"You'll get then high," said Bridget. "And they'll lose their concentration and be all calm…and we'll be able to sneak past them! Peter, you're brilliant!"

"Thanks!" said Peter.

"I know he is," said Cara dreamily, ruffling Peter's hair playfully. She had to admit, Peter wasn't always the brightest bulb in the box, but he certainly had very good ideas when he was feeling smart.

"Wow Peter, that's great," said Davy. "You have a light you can use?"

"Yeah, sure I have it right—oh…wait…I must've left it at home!" said Peter.

"Oh, perfect," grumbled Abigail.

"Here Pete," said Micky, tossing him his lighter. "You got luck. Go over and try your idea out now, go on." Peter nodded and went up to their two guards with the lighter and joint in hand.

"Hey guys!" said Peter brightly. Jim and Mike turned to look at him bluntly.

"What do ya want kid?" asked Jim.

"Well…it's just…" started Peter, at a slight loss for words. "I was just thinking you know, and it seems like you all have done an awful lot of planning and everything for this evil scheme of yours with Alice and all, so I think you two deserve a gift!"

"A gift?" said Jim. "Are ye daft, boy?"

"What kind of gift?" asked Mike.

"This!" said Peter, holding up the joint. "Just light 'er up, she's all yours!"

"You didn'…do anythin' to it, did ya?" asked Jim, eyeing the joint suspiciously.

"Nope, just good old-fashioned grass," said Peter.

"Gimme that, kid," said Jim, taking the joint and the lighter. "I'm likin' the way ya think." Peter smiled and handed Jim the joint. He lit it for the pair, and he went on back to the group.

"I love you so much right now Peter," said Cara, enthralled by her boyfriend's quick thinking and wit.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Micky.

"Now—we wait," said Peter, looking quite satisfied with himself. Jim and Mike passed the joint back and forth as the group watched intently, waiting for the two to be altered beyond belief before they decided when to make a run for it. Cara thought it was impossible to see Mike any more glazed-eyed than when she first saw in under the influence of the mind control potion, but she soon found she was wrong after seeing him take just a few hits off of Peter's joint.

"Peter, how strong did you say that stuff was?" asked Davy as he watched Jim nearly fall to the floor in giggles.

"I didn't…" said Peter. "But seeing this…I'd have to say pretty strong. I got it from Bill."

"That explains a lot," said Cara. "Do you think it's safe to go now? They look pretty gone."

"One way to find out," said Bridget. They all got up and went over to bring the ladder down again.

"'Ey!" shouted Jim, grinning goofily. "Where d'ya think _yer _goin'?"

The group froze. "Oh, ya know," said Micky, trying to act casual. "Up to the deck ya know, just for some good fresh sea air!"

"Yer not goin' anywhere," said Jim. Oh boy…not even weed could stop One-Eyed Jim! "Not without a puff o' this stuff mate." He held out the joint, which was nearly gone anyway, to them.

"Oh, no we couldn't!" said Micky. "It's all yours!"

"Sharing's good though man," said Mike, astoundingly more spacy than before.

"Yeah, but if we share that with you, there won't be enough left!" said Micky. "And we need our wits!" With that, the group exited the brig and were up on the main deck again.

"That went well!" said Peter.

"Yeah Pete, nice job," said Davy. "I'd never have thought of that."

"How're we gonna get off?" asked Cara, looking around.

"We can grab one of the life boats," said Bridget, pointing to the side of the ship. "Then we can paddle far enough away from here, and hopefully find a coast guard somewhere."

"We need to figure out a way to foil Alice though," said Cara. "Knowing her, if she's not put away, she'll never give up."

"Even if she _is _put away," said Peter. "She broke out of prison for us, man!"

"That's right," said a foreboding, cool voice behind them. They slowly turned around to see Alice, glaring at them. "I take it you all didn't learn your lesson!"

"And I think it's time you learn yours," said Cara.

"Oh, little girl, don't make me laugh, please, I'll crack a rib," spat Alice. "Where are Jim and Mike, how did you get passed them?" Peter couldn't help at giggle a little, although he was terrified as he saw the very high One-Eyed Jim and Mike Nesmith climb to deck from the brig. "What were you two thinking?" Alice hissed at them. "You were _supposed _to be guarding them, and—what's that smell?"

"The smell of peace, man," said Mike, blanker than ever. Oh, well, guess that's what you get when you get a mind controlled person high.

"They were bein' all nice an' cool, so we let 'em go," said Jim hazily, his eyelids half closed.

"You—you _stoned _them?" Alice shrieked, clutching at her hair, her eyes popping out of her head. "I can't _believe _this! Which one of you did this? Who!"

"Oh, that was me!" said Peter, looking rather pleased with himself.

"You…" started Alice. "You, Mr. Tork, have to be the dumbest, most moronic people I have ever had the _displeasure _to meet!"

The smile got wiped off of Peter's face in an instant with a moan of, "Hey!"

"What are you doing Peter, are you trying to get us all killed?" snapped Davy.

"Trust me, you don't need him to do that," said Alice. "Oh, pull yourselves together you two!" she snapped at Jim and Mike, who were currently trying out the softness of each other's clothing.

"Dude…cotton is so groovy…" breathed Mike as he poked at Jim's vest.

"Enough!" screamed Alice. She pushed her way in between the two of them. "I will _not _have the two of you acting like this! Either you do something to sober up, or there will be consequences, you hear me? Severe consequences!"

"I think Miss Backer 'ere needs a hug," said Jim. Him and Mike approached a protesting Alice with arms outstretched, looking like two very tall red-eyed zombies, and somehow managed to wrap their arms around her, engulfing her.

"Guys, let's run!" shouted Micky, taking advantage of Alice's state. They darted over to the lifeboats.

"What about Mike?" asked Bridget.

"Ah…that poses a problem," said Micky, shrugging.

"Ah-ha!" yelled Alice, breaking free of the high-as-kites men. "I see what you're doing!" Her voice got higher and higher in pitch. "You're trying to sneak off on me, is that it? That's it, isn't it? Well, guess what? You aren't going _anywhere _except to the bottom of the fucking ocean! How do you like that?" Her eyes flashed insanely, and it was becoming clear that she was coming to be less and less of that calm, cool, smart, level criminal she had been before. She was losing her mind.

"I don't think I'd like that very much at all," said Peter.

"Well too bad, buddy!" said Alice. "Crew, attack!" The group of the good guys yelped as several big, burly, and definitely not-high men came rushing at them with knives and their own fists.

"Run for it!" Davy shouted.

"Oh, cool it Davy love, this is how it's done!" said Abigail. She stood her ground as a particularly scary-looking man ran at her. She picked up a plank of wood lying on the floor and swung it, clocking him hard in the torso (she couldn't reach his face one bit!). With the wind knocked out of him, he doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Come on!" Abigail grabbed Davy's hand and they ran for cover.

Amongst the flying fists, and people (some large man had thrown Micky across the deck), Bridget managed to make her way to the quarters, where she found a phone. She checked for a tone, and it still worked out there! She sighed in relief and quickly dialed the number of the Jones residence. She impatiently listened to the ringing, waiting and hoping for someone back home to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" said the voice of Harry Jones.

"Mr. Jones!" said Bridget. "Boy am I glad to hear from you—it's Bridget."

"Bridget?" asked Harry. "Where are you and everybody else? Is everything okay? What do you need?"

"Mr. Jones, how long do you think it would take you to get to these coordinates on your yacht?" Bridget said, and then gave Harry the coordinates where the ship they were on was anchored.

"Not very long," said Harry. "You aren't too far off the coast. Why, what's the matter?"

"Well…" Bridget started. "Alice has gone totally bonkers and she has all of us out in the ocean on a ship, waiting to tie concrete to our feet and dunk us under…there's a bit of a fight going on right now—" There was a crash right outside where she was standing at that moment—"So do you think you can try to leave now?"

"Oh, yes Miss Carrow, I'll leave right now!" said Harry.

"Thank you so much Mr. Jones!" said Bridget joyously. She hung the phone up and ran back into the fray.

_At The Jones residence_:

Harry hung up the phone, a gleam of adventure in his eye. "Father!" he called to Grandfather Jones.

"Yes, Harry?" said Grandfather Jones.

"Ready the yacht," said Harry. "We have to save some friends of ours."

"Oh, a rescue mission!" exclaimed Lynda. "Father, can we come?"

"I do believe power is mostly in numbers," said Beryl.

"We can take 'em!" said Hazel, brandishing a fist.

"No girls, I can't let you go," said Harry, packing his things and preparing to go with Grandfather Jones to the yacht. "It's too dangerous—you could get hurt, killed even. I've never met this Alice, but from what your brother's told me, she's a right nutcase."

"But father, Davy's on that ship out there!" cried Lynda. "That's our baby brother!"

"Yeah father!" said Beryl. "I know that if we were captured, Davy'd be the first one out there to save us! We're all family, we should do the same for him!"

"Not to mention our other plethora of friends out there," said Hazel. "The Jones' are a noble family, who would do anything to save our loved ones, and our family. I, for one, will not stand by while our little brother is being tormented!" The three sisters stood there firmly with their arms crossed.

"You know Harry, I think the girls have a point," said Grandfather Jones.

"But Father—" said Harry.

"Harry, I think you should let them come along," said Grandfather Jones. "They obviously love David, very much, and want to help him, and their friends. They're all grown up now, let them come with us and help stand by our side."

Harry looked at his daughters, who in turn looked at him with big, pleading eyes. "Oh, all right now, you girls can come," he said.

"Yes!" shouted all three in unison.

"To Davy!" shouted Beryl.

"To Bridget!" said Lynda.

"And to…well…all the rest!" said Hazel. The family rushed to their car to drive off speedily to the dock where their yacht was docked. They would be off to save the day soon enough.

_Back on the ship_:

Alice had somehow managed to manipulate Mike's mind so he sobered up eventually. Of course, Jim, not being an object of Alice's complete control, was still stoned and busy being fascinated by the "pretty colors" of the ocean water and attempting to rally his crew into some sort of Peace Corps. But Mike, on the other hand, was level-headed once more, and on the prowl for Cara.

"Oh God…" Cara moaned when she saw Mike cast his eyes on her. He brandished a knife and walked slowly to her, wearing a sadistic grin. "Mike, it's me, Cara!"

"I dunno you," said Mike, still grinning, still brandishing that knife. Cara looked behind her and saw that he was backing her into a wall. Her heart sped up and she felt sweat start under her bangs on her forehead. She looked around for something to hit him with or something frantically, but she didn't want to hurt him! He was still Mike, after all. She backed up more and more, trying to avoid the sharp blade he now had aimed for her throat. As Cara searched around, by a stroke of luck, her eyes caught sight of a bucket of water sitting next to her. Taking a deep breath, she picked it up, and just as Mike was about to strike her down, she threw the water out of the bucket and at his face.

Mike coughed and sputtered, and when he opened his eyes, Cara saw that they were normal once more…did this mean what she thought it meant? Mike looked around, in a slight state of shock, first at the fight around him, and then at the knife he was holding. "Cara?" he finally said, sounding very surprised. "What's going on here? Why are we on a ship? Was I trying to _kill _you?"

"No time to explain, now _run!"_ said Cara as the two barely dodged a large fist from someone from Jim's crew.

"Man Cara, what in the hell is going on?" said Mike as he and Cara ducked for cover.

"I'll explain when all of this is over!" said Cara. "But basically we're all prisoners of Alice's on One-Eyed Jim's ship!"

"Oh, great!" said Mike as he countered a punch from a crew member. "And can someone tell me _why _I didn't know about this?"

"Alice gave you a mind control potion," said Cara, managing to slam a man in the face. "When you went to see her for dinner and we all begged you not to? Well, yeah."

"Ah…" said Mike. "Well, no sense crying about it now."

"You're right," said Cara. "Come on, we have to get somewhere safe."

On another part of the deck, Bridget slowly crept up behind Alice, who was observing the fight instead of trying to get into it. Bridget knew that the Jones' should be on their way, but that didn't mean that she couldn't get in a punch or two to show Alice who was boss. Once she was right behind her, she did a very brave, or very stupid thing and latched her arms around Alice's neck, trying to drag her down to the ground. "_That's _for calling me a pushover whore!" said Bridget as she choked Alice.

Alice lifted her arms up and dug her nails deep into Bridget's arms, drawing blood. Bridget yanked her arms back in pain and surprise, and Alice threw a punch that connected with Bridget's cheek. She heiress brushed it off and answered with another blow. Alice laughed and knocked her to the floor. "You're a silly little girl you know," said she said. "You're nothing; you have no will of your own…just like a jellyfish…you're _nothing." _

Bridget glared as Alice laughed at her and clinched her fists. In a flash, she was up again, and throwing every ounce of energy she had at Alice. "I a_m _something, you evil woman!" she yelled after a particularly hard punch in the gut. Alice grabbed up a knife that was lying on the floor and brandished it at Bridget.

"Foolish girl! You are nothing, and now, you will die nothing!" She kicked Bridget to the floor again and prepared to plunge the knife into Bridget's prone body. Out of nowhere, a hard, blunt object came into hard contact with the back of Alice's head, knocking her to the ground, conscious but harmless for the time being. Bridget saw Micky standing over Alice's fallen body, holding the wooden plank Abigail had used to knock out her first victim.

"Come on Bridget," said Micky, taking her by the hand and helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"Shaken," said Bridget. "I thought I was done for!"

"It was brave of you," said Micky. He kissed her and ran off holding her hand. "Come on, let's find the others." They ran passed Peter, who was dreadfully losing in a one-on one with another large man, and Micky dragged him off too. They soon found Cara and Mike, who were helping Davy and Abigail face off a large group of crew members.

"Mike! You're alright!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, Cara told me everything," said Mike, brandishing his knife. Just then, a loud horn was heard over the horizon.

"Ship, ho!" Harry Jones called as his yacht approached the ship. "Well look what we have here, some scurvy sea dogs and a sea witch! This is my lucky day!"

"Prepare to board sir?" asked Hazel, holding a hook to throw to the ship.

"Wait for Grandfather's orders!" said Harry.

"Aye!" said Grandfather Jones. "Hazel, throw the line!"

"What are you all doing here?" asked Davy as his family boarded the ship.

"Bridget called," said Beryl. "We came to save you!"

"Well, that's great!" said Davy. The scuffle was greatly let up by then. With the addition of more people, three of them being small, lithe girls who looked very similar, the Jones' were able to heard The Monkees and the girls back onto their yacht. All but one, that is.

"Let me go!" shouted Bridget as Alice regained her mind and grabbed her. The others were already on the yacht.

"Bridget!" called Micky. He tried to board the ship again.

"No Micky, save yourselves!" said Bridget, fighting Alice with all her might. "Save yourselves and go, go now, I'll be fine!"

"But Bridget!" said Micky.

"Micky, we don't have a choice," said Abigail. "We'll come back for her, just get on the yacht, we have to go!"

"Listen to her Micky!" said Bridget. Alice dragged her farther away from the side. "I can handle this!" Micky, seeing he had no choice, retreated back into the Jones' yacht.

"We'll come back for her," said Cara, noticing Micky's glum face. "Bridget's a smart girl, and she won't give up a fight."

"I know," said Micky. "I just hope Alice isn't smarter."

"The chick's gone nuts," said Peter. "I seriously doubt it."

Micky smiled bitterly. "I hope you're right, Pete!" he said. Deep down, he knew that Bridget wouldn't let Alice beat her; not this time. They would be back for her, and when they came back, all hell would break loose.

"Where are we headed?" asked Harry from the controls.

Mike looked out and saw that One-Eyed Jim's ship was on the move once again. "We follow that ship," he said. "Without being seen."

"Right-O!" said Harry, and followed Mike's orders.

"Gee Mike, it sure is good to have you back!" said Peter. "I'd never have thought of that one!"

"It's good to have me back too," said Mike, smiling and ruffling Peter's hair.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was still following One-Eyed Jim's ship at a safe distance to see where it was going and if Bridget was safe. The atmosphere in the yacht was tense, and Micky was pacing the floor. "Man, we gotta seriously do something!" he said. "That's my g—uh—good friend over there!" The Jones' were aboard, so he had to be very careful about what he said about Bridget.

"We know that, but we can't board again until we know we can go on safely," said Mike.

"But what if it's too late by then?" asked Micky.

"The Jones sisters are looking out," said Mike. "They can see on the ship, and so far, they have been seeing Bridget still on deck. Tied up, but on deck, and she looks untouched so far."

"Whatever," said Micky, still stressed.

"Just…keep your heads everyone," said Cara, who was indeed close to losing it after all that had happened today. "The good thing is that we're one step closer—we finally have Mike back!"

"Yeah!" said Peter. "I'm sure we can do anything now!"

"Would someone be so kind as to tell me what exactly happened on that ship then?" asked Mike. "Cause I can't remember a damn thing." The group quickly explained everything from the potion (which Cara had told him already anyway), to them being kidnaped, to Bridget secretly but reluctantly working for Alice, to Mike having to whip them (which he just couldn't stop apologizing for, but everyone insisted he didn't; he was under Alice's control and there was nothing he could do about it), and finally to—

"And then when we left the brig for the last time, we got out by Peter taking a joint out of his pocket and giving it to you and Jim to stone you!" said Davy.

"Wait…what?" said Mike. "God man, how do I not remember that?"

"Well, you were under a mind control potion," said Abigail.

"I have to admit, seeing a mind controlled person high as a kite was something I'd like to do again," said Cara.

"Yeah, well I don't think anyone wants to get mind controlled again," said Davy. "Hey, girls, what've we got up there?" he called up to his sisters.

"Same thing as before," said Hazel. "Bridget's still on the post and the ship's headed the same direction."

"Gee, I wonder what she's gonna do to her?" asked Peter nervously.

"I don't wanna think about it," said Micky. "Why can't we just jump onto the ship again? We can save her and toss Alice off the edge!"

"Because Micky, that would be much too hasty," said Grandfather Jones, coming down from the controls. "Harry has it all under control; we'll wait until the ship stops or until we see Miss Carrow in immediate danger. Any other recklessness would be sure to have us killed."

"Yessir," said Micky, dejected.

"Cheer up, Micky," said Mike. "We just can't he headstrong about this."

"Oh, says the guy who went to dinner with Alice although we begged him not to and ended up getting his mind enslaved to her," said Cara. "But that's okay, we're w_ay _passed that."

"Trust me Cara, I think I've learned my lesson," said Mike.

"Woah!" they heard Lynda shout from above.

"What is it?" asked Davy.

"There's a _huge _cave up ahead!" said Lynda again, looking through her spyglass. "And the ship is going right into it!"

"Well father, I think we have our heading!" said Beryl.

"Right there with you darling!" said Harry, turning the small yacht to where the ship was headed into the seaside cave.

_On the ship_:

"You'll like it in here dearie," said Alice to Bridget, who was tied to the main mast. "Yes, it's a little dark and dank, but once you get passed the smell…I'm sure you'll get used to it, you'll be there a few house before I kill you."

"Like hell you'll kill me!" snarled Bridget.

"I'm not sure I really like this newfound spirit you have Bridget," said Alice. "Fortunately for me, neither of us will have to deal with that for much longer." Bridget tried to lash out at Alice, like a viper, but she was held back by the ropes. The crew laughed, along with Alice. "Jim! Are you fit to work yet?"

Jim came back over to Alice holding a cup of coffee he had been drinking to sober up from his high. "Aye Miss Backer, I'm better," he said. "Sorry 'bout that whole thing…those kids are gonna get it when we get 'em again alrigh'!"

"Don't hurt yourself," said Alice flatly. "I need you to keep an eye on things while we find a nice place to put Bridget…Michael! Wait…where's Michael?"

"He went with them," said Jim. "The red'ed splashed some water or somethin' on 'em, and he snapped out of it instantly, 'e's out of yer control now."

"What?" Alice shrieked, her voice echoing through the cave. "First all of you let those—those—_kids _escape, and now I find out that my mind slave is gone and out of my control too? How much can you slip up?" the crew didn't answer. "And _you_—" she turned to Bridget. "You think all of this is funny?"

"Yes, I do actually," said Bridget. "They're beating you again! It's grand!"

"Don't you say that!" Alice screamed. She slapped Bridget's face hard with the back of her hand. Bridget glared at her but didn't say a word. "Anyone _else _have anything bad to say to me?" The crew was still silent. "Good. Come on Miss Carrow, we're going to give you the darkest chamber in this Godforsaken hole of the Earth!" She, with the help of Jim, roughly yanked Bridget off of the post, and, still tied up, led her off the ship and into the cave, with the crew in tow.

_On the Jones' yacht_:

Harry waited until Jim's crew and Alice had already walked inside the cave with Bridget, and then anchored the yacht right next to the ship. It looked tiny in comparison to the huge, grand thing.

"Okay, what next?" asked Mike. "I'm seriously itching to get some revenge on that chick…mind controlling me? That's about the end of my rope!"

"Self-control Mike," said Harry. "I think the fewer people the better…girls, Father, you stay out here with me by the yacht and watch out here while the boys, Cara, and Abigail go in and look for Bridget."

"Sounds good," said Mike. Everyone had to admit it was good to have him back to keep the group level-headed. "Come on guys—we're going in!" Peter, Micky, Davy, Cara, and Abigail followed Mike into the dark cave.

"It sure is dark and scary in here," said Peter, clutching Cara's arm, as he always did in scary situations.

"Just keep looking out for anything suspicious guys," said Mike.

"It would be much easier with a light—dammit!" Abigail said as Micky stepped on her foot. "Watch it Micky!"

"Sorry, I can't see a damn thing," said Micky.

"Well look closer!" hissed Abigail.

"Shut up you two, we have to be quiet!" said Cara.

"She's right, we don't wanna be seen just yet," said Mike.

"Man this is creepy…" said Davy. "I feel like a bloody murderer is gonna jump out at us any moment…like in that movie "Psycho," when the killer went and stabbed that lady in the shower…"

"Oh, come on Davy, that's silly, there's not a shower in here!" said Peter, but nevertheless looking around for a crazed killer on the loose.

"No, but there could be a waterfall somewhere," said Davy.

"Stop being silly, all of you," said Mike. "Where do you suppose they'd have her?"

"Somewhere we wouldn't look?" asked Micky. "But that's pretty predictable…"

"Maybe we should split up?" asked Cara.

"Good idea Cara," said Mike. "You and Abigail go on, and the guys and I will go a different way."

"Sounds good," said Abigail, starting to trail off with Cara.

Peter was still gripping Cara's arm, but painstakingly let go as Cara went over to Abigail. "We'll be fine Peter," said Cara. "We know where the front of the cave is, we can meet back there whenever we find Bridget."

"Okay," said Peter, looking down, but understanding of the situation.

"Come on guys, let's go," said Mike. "Look everywhere you can." With that, Cara and Abigail and The Monkees went their separate ways in the dark, creepy seaside cave.

_Somewhere else in the cave_:

Alice led Bridget, all tied up, to small cavern in the cave wall. She dragged her roughly by her collar and tossed her inside. "Now girl, you _stay _there until I come back for you," said Alice. "I'll have something figured out for you by then." Bridget glared at the woman, who was walking away smirking evilly, but still kept her mouth shut. She didn't know how much more trouble she could get into at this point, but she didn't want to find out.

As soon as Alice was away, Bridget sat up. Her head hitting the hard stone hurt her head and made her very dizzy, but it was hard to tell what she was seeing anyway in the almost complete darkness of the cave. She rubbed the back of her head and looked around, her eyes slowly getting used to the dark. Then, out of nowhere, a voice said, "Bridget? Is that you?" Bridget wheeled around, scared to death at who in the world could be in this huge cave with her, and saw, with great relief and surprise, her father, James Carrow.

"Father!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. "Father, how did you get here? How long have you been here?"

"Just a couple of days," said James. "That Alice woman came by the house and grabbed me! Told me she was using me as collateral for you working for her on some plan to off some young folks or something…do you care to explain?"

Bridget took a deep breath and explained the whole situation, leaving no part unsaid. When she was done she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

"Well, I don't know what else you would've done dear," said James. "At least you finally took a stand for what was right."

"Yes, I know father," said Bridget. "But now she's going to kill us…oh, I hope those guys are out there somewhere…I'm frightened." And she was, truly. She could put on a brave face in front of Alice, but that brave face wasn't enough most of the time.

"Bridget dear," said James. "If your friends love you and care enough, and I'm sure they do from all you've told me about this little mix-up, they'll come for you, at any cost."

"I hope you're right Father," said Bridget. She hadn't a doubt in her mind that they would come for her—what bothered her was getting passed Alice and Jim.

_Cara and Abigail_:

"Do you see anything suspicious yet?" asked Abigail, checking every nook and cranny in the cave.

"Nope," said Cara. "Man, I wish we had a light…we'd see better that way."

"We'd also probably be s_een _better that way too," said Abigail.

"Good point," said Cara. "I hope the other guys are okay; do you think it was smart to split up like that?"

Abigail shrugged. "I guess it has both sides to it," she said. "We just have to try extra hard to find them again…and hope they're not lost for good."

"Oh, gee, that's a happy thought," said Cara, biting her lip. She couldn't imagine a life without Peter. She should've taken him with her and Abigail. It was a little too late for that now though. Out of the blue, there were echoes of footsteps. "Oh shit…Abigail, you hear that?"

"Yeah, I do," said Abigail, her face losing most of its color, or as much as Cara could make out in the dark. "We have to get out of here." The girls started to walk fast as they heard the footsteps get closer and closer. They broke into a run, and Cara could start to feel a tangible person following them. Cara and Abigail forgot for a split second how dark it was, and they found themselves run right into a hard, cold, stone wall. Stunned and unable to move, they were able to see the outline of Alice Backer standing over them.

"Looking for someone?" she asked. "I think I can take you to her."

"Give her up," said Cara, very dazed from the fall.

"Unlikely," said Alice. She grabbed Cara and Abigail and took them off to the same cavern where Bridget and her father were.

_Another part of the cave_:

"Peter for the _last time_, let go of my goddamned arm and calm down! Cara will be fine!" Mike snapped as Peter used his forearm as a replacement for Cara's.

"Sorry Mike," said Peter, letting go. "I'm just really scared…I hate the dark…Cara's away…and Alice or that big scary Jim guy could be anywhere!"

"Pull yourself together Peter," said Davy. "Abigail's gone with Cara and you don't see me acting like a big baby."

"I think he's perfectly within his rights, for once," said Micky, still very worried about Bridget. "But we do have to man up and look harder…this cave is huge."

"I feel like we're going in circles," said Davy. "Didn't we pass that rock already?"

"No, I think it was a rock that looked like that rock," said Peter. Davy shook his head and put his face in his hands.

"Try to listen for people," said Mike. "If you hear footsteps, duck for cover and then try to follow them."

"Sounds like an awfully good way to get caught," said Micky. "Worth a shot, but still."

"Well, what else do you propose we do?" asked Mike.

"This certainly isn't being productive," said Micky.

"Guys, stop getting at it," said Davy. "The more we talk, the better chance they have at snatching us up."

"The talking makes me feel secure though," said Peter. "Oh, I got it, let's play I spy! I spy, with my little eye, something brown!"

"Peter, that's stupid, everything in here's brown," said Mike.

"You guessed it!" exclaimed Peter. Just then, the band heard footsteps.

"Duck!" hissed Mike. The four hid behind a large stone that was conveniently there, and peeked out to see who it was and what they were doing. It, of course, was Alice, who was speaking with Jim.

"I found the two girls," said Alice. "They were looking for Bridget, obviously. I have them where I have her and Mr. Carrow. There is no doubt that the boys are somewhere around here looking also. Look for them, and when you find them, bring them to me. Understood?"

"It'll be done ma'am," said Jim. "Wan' me ter do anythin' to 'em?"

"That won't be necessary," said Alice. "Just find them."

"Alrigh'," said Jim. "I'll star' lookin' now."

"Please do," said Alice. "I won't start any killing until I have those four with the others, so don't keep me waiting too much longer. You know how I don't like to wait."

"Yes ma'am," said Jim.

"Now go," said Alice. "And don't except any more _gifts _from them, or I'll have you strung up by your thumbs to a stalactite."

Jim nodded and went off to find Peter, Mike, Micky, and Davy. Alice went the opposite dicection.

"Well, we know which way to the girls!" said Mike.

"Where?" asked Peter.

Mike pointed in the direction that Alice was walking. "That way," he said.

"You mean we gotta follow her?" asked Davy, his voice jumping an octave.

"Yep!" said Mike. "Let's start going."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," moaned Micky to Peter.

"Oh, good, I'm not the only one," said Peter. Although it would be good to see Cara and save her life for a second (what seemed like millionth) time. He would gain some points there for sure.


	20. Chapter 20

"This. Has. Got. To. End," said a very agitated Abigail through gritted teeth. She and Cara had been taken to the cavern where Alice had Bridget and her father, and there seemed like there was no getting out of this one right away.

"Believe me, I know," said Bridget. "Are the boys anywhere? Or the Jones'?"

"The Jones' are outside by their yacht keeping an eye on the front of the cave and the ship," said Cara. "The boys…well, they're somewhere. Not sure where, but I'm sure they're looking for us, wherever they are."

"Let's hope so," said Bridget. "How are you, Father?"

"Well, I can say I've been better," said James, trying to get comfortable, which seemed impossible on the hard stone floor. "These 'boys' of yours better come quickly; I think I'm starting to get blisters."

"Nice," said Bridget, not really wanting to think of where her father would be getting blisters. Alice came walking smoothly up to the prisoners with her deranged smile.

"Well, how are we doing over here?" she asked.

"We'd be a lot better if you were burning in Hell," said Cara.

"Oh my…" James muttered.

"We really have to teach you some temper control, Miss Lovelace," said Alice. "I think having Jeff gone has had a negative impact on your personality."

"Hey, you watch your step bitch!" yelled Abigail. "Don't you bring him into this, not again!"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," said Alice. "I know you don't miss your brother much."

"Don't you dare call him my brother," growled Abigail. "Tell us where the others are now, or you'll be sorry!" Alice laughed the most insane laugh they had ever heard come out of her. It was high pitched, like fingernails screeching up and down a chalkboard. She sounded to Cara like an old, evil witch cackling over her freshly-brewed potion.

"I have Jim out searching for those Monkees right now!" said Alice. "They're as good as dead girl, you mark my words! You'll never see them again, _never!" _She laughed wildly again.

"That's not true!" said Cara. "Don't you say that, they'll be here, and we'll have your ass kicked before you can laugh anymore!"

"You're a silly girl," said Alice. She kicked Cara against the wall before she slithered away.

"What if they _did _get caught?" asked Bridget. "I know Alice is probably just trying to scare us, but…deep down I'm scared for them."

"Those boys are made of steel," said Cara, rubbing her ribs where Alice kicked her. "They'll be here—trust me, I know from experience."

_Meanwhile, with The Monkees_:

"I think we're lost," said Micky. "How are we lost if we followed Alice? This is crazy."

"We just have to keep looking out," said Mike.

"That's what you've been saying this whole bloody time Mike," said Davy. "We followed Alice in the general direction, but who's to say that she was going back to the girls anyway?"

"What else do you think we should do, Davy?" asked Mike. "Teleport? Come on!"

"We could try that," said Peter.

"Oh God Peter, you must be joking!" said Davy.

"Well I don't see _you _coming up with anything better," Peter scoffed. "Come on, those girls are in trouble…Cara's in trouble…" His head hung low as he thought of Cara in trouble again. He just couldn't bear to think of failing to save her this time. Cara was hard to beat down, but Alice was harder. Walking in circles in that damn cave made Peter even more nervous; he hadn't heard or seen another human being since they saw Alice and Jim, and that was already a long time ago.

"Hey, don't worry Big Peter," said Mike, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be okay, look, I promise." The boys' ears perked up again at the sound of echoing footsteps. "Come on fellas, let's follow that!" They took off in the direction of the sound.

"D'ya think it could be Alice?" asked Micky, trying to keep up.

"Could be anybody," said Mike. "But any person in here could lead us to the girls." They kept walking, still not seeing who the person who was walking was.

"Can we even tell what direction they're walking in?" asked Davy. "What if we're walking right to them, and they're the bad guys?"

"Then chances are we'll still get to where we need to go," said Mike.

"Mike, you're out of your mind! They can kill us you know!" said Davy.

"Something tells me Alice wouldn't want to kill us straight away," said Mike. "If she wanted to do that, we'd have been dead the second we got on that ship, even me under the influence of that mind control potion."

"Yeah," said Micky. "And she had every chance in the world to kill Abigail when she had her captured, but she kept her alive."

"She's a cool, sadistic woman who likes to play before she goes in for the kill," said Davy. "Like a wildcat or something."

"How long are they gonna keep the girls alive before we get there though?" asked Peter.

"You remember what Alice told Jim," said Mike. "She wasn't going to do any killing before she had all of us in her clutches. They're all relatively safe for now, unless Alice starts to get impatient." They followed the footsteps further on, until they came to a larger, open space. "Well what do you know? It _is _Alice."

Alice walked past the wide-open space in the cave, thankfully not noticing the four boys hiding behind another large stone. She looked around for a bit, stared into a cavern with a sadistic grin, and walked away. She didn't walk far, however, and the boys were still at risk for being seen if they dared see what was in that cavern that she smiled at. Probably the girls.

"We need to distracter her…" said Micky, pondering. "But how?"

"I've got it," said Peter. Bending down, he picked up a small rock that lay on the cave floor.

"Pete, what the hell are you gonna do, throw it?" asked Mike. "What if you hit Alice and she sees us?"

"I'm just gonna toss it to distract her," said Peter. "She'll hear something, and go to investigate. It's cake!"

"Fine," said Mike. "Just…be careful."

Peter nodded and gave the rock a light toss down the cave. Of course, the ever-growing-paranoid Alice heard the clatter and, after looking around for a moment, walked down in the direction of where the rock had been thrown. The boys took that as their cue to rush over to the cavern that Alice had looked in to see what was inside. Once they got there, they found that their thoughts had been correct: Bridget, Cara, Abigail, and another man (James, of course) were sitting inside the cavern, all tied up.

"Cara!" Peter called as he rushed to her.

"Peter!" said Cara. "Oh, I'm so glad you all came!"

"Let's get you out of here," said Davy, untying Abigail, who gave him a kiss in return.

"Why thank you, young man," said James as Micky untied him and Bridget. "My daughter was _hellbent _that you all would come!"

"Bridget, this is your father?" asked Micky.

"Yes," said Bridget, standing up when her ropes were off. "Father, this is Micky Dolenz, a great man." She gave him a shy little smile, which Micky returned.

"Peter, we have to get out of here, quickly," said Cara. "Alice could be back any minute—who knows what she'll do when she sees this."

"I'm just so glad you're not hurt," said Peter. He pulled her close and kissed her for a long time. He didn't care who was around, or what would happen. They had been in so much danger lately that he just wanted to get lost in her for a moment or two. There was no way he'd let her out of her sight as long as they were in this dark, scary cave with Alice on the loose.

"Oh, come on you two, we've gotta get out of here!" said Mike. Peter let Cara go and the group was off again. "Peter, which way did you see Alice run?"

"That way," said Peter, pointing in that direction.

"Okay, so let's go this way," said Mike, pointing in the opposite direction. They walked fast, and then broke into a run as they found themselves near the light of the mouth of the cave and the Jones' with their yacht. Any minute now, they would be out of the cave and on their way to freedom.

"Wait!" said Cara, stopping everyone in their tracks. "What about Alice? If we don't do something to stop her, she'll come back and get us for sure!"

"I'm so glad you thought of that dear," said Alice's voice behind them. The group turned around slowly and saw her and Jim standing behind them, looking actually quite pleased. "Tell me, who was the one with the brains who threw the rock to distract me? That took some thinking."

"That was me," said Peter nervously.

"I'm shocked," said Alice. "I thought that trick required brains—I was obviously mistaken."

"Hey you, don't talk to Peter like that!" snapped Cara.

Alice rounded on Cara. "Why does this one always need you to hide behind, girl?" she asked.

"Hey I hide behind no one!" Peter shouted.

"Oh, sure you do," said Alice. "Jim, do you have anything to say about this?"

"I say we kill 'em already," said Jim. "I've been gettin' impatient wit' 'em."

"You may kill our bodies, but our spirits will live on!" James burst out.

"Yer a funny little man," said Jim. "Alrigh' kids, let's get ya up to the ship—the sharks need to eat too." He reached out to grab Cara.

"Hands off, jerk," said Cara, jerking herself away. Jim got a hold of her arm anyway and the group was dragged back out to the ship.

_On the Jones' yacht_:

Hazel looked out of the window, and saw their friends being dragged out back onto the ship. "Father!" she called. "Come look at this!"

Harry came rushing over to his daughter and looked out the window as well. "Oh, well look at that," he said. "We have to stand by and be ready for them when they need a getaway."

"We can't go up and help them?" asked Hazel.

"First, let's see how much they can help themselves," said Harry. "When have I ever steered you wrong, Hazel?"

"Remember that time you made me eat broccoli before we knew I was allergic to it?" asked Hazel with a cheeky smirk. Harry chuckled at his daughter's statement and continued to keep the lookout. Luckily, their yacht was small compared to the ship, so they weren't seen—yet. Harry could only hope that they stayed unseen until they needed to be seen. He sat back and hoped for the very best to happen.

_On the ship_:

"I bet you all never thought ye'd be back on 'ere again!" said Jim to the group as he violently tossed each of them to the floor. "This'll be the las' place you'll ever see!"

"I beg to differ, Jim," said Alice smoothly. "The last place they see will be the bottom of the ocean!"

"Davy Jones' Locker!" exclaimed Jim exuberantly.

"Okay, for the last time, your fascination with my locker is getting on my nerves," said Davy. "There's a reason I never visit anymore as well!"

"Shut yer gob shorty," said Jim.

"Shutting…" said Davy.

"W—what are you gonna do to us?" asked Peter, scared stiff.

"I may have mentioned this before," said Alice. "But seeing as you're obviously not the brains of the operation, I'll explain it to you again: lumps of concrete will be tied to your feet, and you will be tossed off the ship and down into the crushing depths of the ocean. As our dear Peter put it _so _beautifully before, you will be sea monkeys."

"Ha! I did say that, didn't I?" said Peter.

"Yes, much to my embarrassment," said Alice.

"You're never gonna get away with this!" snapped Abigail. "We'll fight you!"

"Cheap, empty words, Miss Brownstone," said Alice.  
"Don't call me 'Brownstone'," Abigail snarled. "That was my bastard brother's name, I have nothing to do with it!"

"I may have to keep you alive a little while longer, for my amusement," said Alice. "You're a plucky little thing; who knows? You may even be spared till the last. I figure we can do this at a one-at-a-time basis…who shall go first…who to pick…ah—how about the beautiful Cara Lovelace?"

"Cara!" Peter shouted as Jim held Cara down and Alice fastened the concrete blocks to her feet.

"Oh, shut up kid, there's nothing you can do about it now!" said Alice. "You're little girlfriend's gonna die, and you get to watch her sink down helplessly!" A large crew member yanked Peter up by his shirt and held him over the edge of the ship so he looked down into the dark waters.

"How d'they feel?" asked Jim.

Cara spat in his good eye and glared at him with a fire in her eyes. Jim gave her an equally nasty look back as he wiped his face off.

"I think you deserve to know why I'm planning to kill you first," said Alice, leaning down to Cara. "You completely foiled my last job…you were supposed to be dead long before these boys ever came into play. Jeff was supposed to get you, and I was supposed to get my money. But no. You just _had _to escape and land me in prison, where I wasted away day by day! I hope you know how that feels now, to be imprisoned! Any last words, Lovelace?"

Cara stared into Alice's cold grey eyes for a long time and said nothing.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" asked Alice, stroking Cara's mass of hair. "You're afraid to face death, and your will is gone. I see."

The thoughts were spinning through Cara's head. Alice was infuriating her, and she knew that was her plan. Still staring into those evil, twisted eyes, Cara began to speak:

"_Out of the night that covers me,_

_Black as the pit from pole to pole,_

_I thank whatever gods may be_

_For my unconquerable soul."_

"Cara, what are you saying?" asked Mike.

"Poetry? Cara, are you out of your mind?" said Micky.

Cara spoke up again, her eyes steadfast on Alice:

"_In the fell clutch of circumstance_

_I have not winced nor cried aloud._

_Under the bludgeoning of chance_

_My head is bloody, but unbowed."_

"Oh, Cara," said Peter, still being forced to look into the ocean waters. "Cara, please have a point to all of this…don't let yourself die…"

"_Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

_Looms but the Horror of the shade,_

_And yet the menace of the years_

_Finds and shall find me unafraid."_

"Guys, I think Cara's cracked!" said Davy. Cara, of course, was perfectly sane. She was furious at Alice…fed up to there with her evil ways and the torture of her and her friends. If anyone would die today, it would be Alice, not anyone else. For the final stanza, her voice grew steadily in volume as she prepared for the end:

"_I matters not how strait the gait,_

_How charged with punishments the scroll._

_I am the master of my fate:_

_I am the captain of my soul!"_

With that final, shouted line, Cara, with all of her might, swung out her concrete-clad feet and kicked Alice in the arm. There was the loud crack of broken bone and Alice's anguished cry of pain, and then commotion as Jim and his crew rushed over to see what had happened. Peter was thrown back onto deck, and Cara took the time of the commotion to untie the concrete from her feet. "Come on guys, let's get out of here!"

"Cara, what in the hell was that?" asked Mike as they ran for cover.

"'Invictus', William Ernest Henley, eighteen eighty-eight," said Cara. "I got the job done, didn't I?"

"You sure did Cara," said Peter. "It was a little scary…but it worked…what exactly where you trying to do?"

"Who cares?" said Abigail. "She broke that bitch's arm! How's she gonna grab anyone now?"

"I don't mean to rain on anybody's parade," said Bridget. "But I think she's coming right over to us!" It was true; Alice, her right arm handing limply by her side, was making her way over to them, eyes flashing and her teeth gritted.

"You," she growled, pointing with her good arm to Cara. "You're gonna pay for what you've done."

"Like hell she will!" said Bridget, throwing herself in front of Cara. "Get passed me first!"

"Fine by me!" screeched Alice. She started to swing with her good arm, but James leapt in front of his daughter and grabbed Alice's arm, flipping her to the ground.

"Nice shot Mr. Carrow," said Micky, who would have done the same thing—James was just faster.

"Thank you, Micky," said James. "Anyone who messes with _my _daughter will get a beating!" Alice got up again, however, and the group scattered. Peter was unfortunate enough to run right into One-Eyed Jim.

"Jus' where d'ya think yer goin', kid?" asked Jim.

Peter's normal response would have been something like, "Oh, just around the corner," or "You see, there's this great place up Sunset Strip…" but no. Not today. Today he was going to be brave, as brave as Cara was back there, and stick up for himself for once in his life. He said, "I think I'm where I need to be right now!"

"Ya wanna figh' me, kid?" said Jim.

"As a matter of fact," said Peter, rolling up his sleeves. "You _did _try to do things to my girlfriend…yeah, I'll fight you!" Jim answered that not with words, but with a swift punch to Peter's face. He fell back a bit, but regained himself. He soon realized that Jim was a hell of a lot bigger than Jeff was. Nevertheless, Peter punched back, aiming for some sort of soft spot on Jim's body…there wasn't much of one.

"Jus' face it boy, yer too weak," said Jim. "Seriously, wha' does that bird see in ya?"

It was then Peter remembered something Davy had said before. "A man in love has the strength of thousands!" He ducked under Jim and tried to trip him with a rope on deck. That didn't work, and Jim continued to punch and hit Peter. He was cornered on the side of the ship now, taking blow after blow from the large man. Jim switched from punching, and put a large hand around Peter's throat, choking him. Gasping for breath, Peter tried to remove Jim's grip, but it was impossible. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wooden plank sitting up on a shelf, and thankfully, it was reachable.

Slowly and discreetly reaching out with an outstretched arm, and grabbed hold of the plank. His vision became blurry, but he was able to swing the plank back and gave Jim a good clock in the head. His hand came off of Peter's neck instantly, and as Peter gasped for breath, he hit the already dizzy Jim again and again, trying to hold him back. Jim, very disoriented and now the one cornered by attacks, lost his footing and slipped off the side, falling into the ocean waters with a huge splash. He didn't come back up.

Peter looked over the edge with his eyes wide with horror. "Hey Shotgun, what's the matter?" Mike called as he fought off a crew member and came over to Peter.

"Jims dead," said Peter, still staring. "I—I killed him Mike, I didn't mean to, he just fell! Oh God—I killed someone!" Peter swayed on the spot, trying not to pass out. Mike grabbed him as he fell.

"It's okay Peter," said Mike to the barely conscious Peter. "Look, he was a bad guy, you've done good." Peter nodded but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He knew he did a good thing, but he was no killer.

"Wait…Jim's dead?" said a crew member. They all stopped fighting. Micky added one more punch to the one he had been fighting and then walked right on over to Peter and Mike. Davy and Abigail walked away from who they had been teaming up on, and Cara, Bridget, and James joined them. Cara took Peter, who was starting to feel better from Mike and just looked out at the crowd.

"Wait…" said Bridget. "Where's Alice?"

There was a cackling reminiscent of an old, ugly witch from atop the crow's nest. Everyone looked up and saw Alice standing up there, her good left hand on a rope, her eyes looking down on everybody. "So, Peter, you killed my partner in crime, did you?"

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I swear!" said Peter.

"Oh, you can apologize all you want, kid, but it ain't gonna help none!" said Alice. "I have had it up to _here _with you all, and when I get down there, I'm gonna end you once and for all!"

"I'd love to see ya try you know!" said Davy. "I doubt the crew is gonna want to fight the people who killed their captain!"

"I will be doing the fighting!" said Alice, looking like a madman. Smiling a crazy smile, she gripped the rope, jumped from the crow's nest, and swung. Little did she know that the rope was greased, and already tangled. The group was about to run in fear, but Alice's hand slipped off the rope, and being unable to grab it with her other hand, she fell. The rope caught her fall, but in the most horrible way—he neck became entangled in it, and as her body fell through it, the rope tightened and choked her, snapping her neck, hanging her like a gallows pole.

Her eyes were wide open, forever staring, wild and crazy grey eyes. Her limp body swayed from the rope in the wind as everyone on the ship looked on in wonder and horror. Peter actually did pass out that time, into Cara's arms. "Well…I guess that's done," said Micky, not being able to take his eyes away from the gruesome sight.

"You said it, buddy," said Mike. "Come on guys, the Jones' yacht is still here, we have to get on home." They looked around at One-Eyed Jim's old crew, and there was no opposition. Just surprise. They let the group pass unharmed and quietly down to the yacht.

"How'd it go everybody?" asked Harry as they boarded the yacht. "Sorry we couldn't help. Is Peter okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, just passed out," said Mike. "He flung Jim over the edge of the ship, kind of upset him a bit."

"What happened to Alice?" asked Lynda fiercely. "I'm dying to know!"

"Dead," said Davy. "She was swinging from the crow's nest and got tangled in her own rope. Hung herself, she did."

"Ew…" said Lynda, pulling a face.

"I'm glad to see you are all unscathed," said Grandfather Jones. "Ah, Mr. Carrow! A pleasure to see you!"

"Pleasure is all mine Mr. Jones," said James.

"And Bridget, it is grand to see you finally again," said Grandfather Jones. "Ah! Now we can have that wedding we were planning! Bridget Carrow to David Jones; Mr. Carrow, I'm sure you remember!"

"Yes, I do!" said James. "Oh, how exciting!"

While both Alice and Jim were dead and everyone was very glad about never having to worry about her again, Davy, Micky, Bridget, and Abigail looked from one to another, wondering what in the world was going to be done about this damn wedding. There was still one more beats to conquer in their time in England before they could celebrate.


	21. Chapter 21

Bridget and Davy's wedding (if it would happen, anyway) was held in the garden of the Jones residence. Guests were arriving little by little; friends of each family, members of each family, and of course Cara, Abigail, and the other Monkees who weren't facing marriage. While everyone else was socializing, three other people who were in the garden were facing their own emotional dilemmas.

Peter sat secluded, away from Cara, who was in conversation with Abigail and the Jones sisters. In his hands he was holding the ring…his heart was pounding at the thought of proposing to her later today, whenever that was, and depending on what happened at this crazy wedding. There was no way Alice or Jim could come back and ruin anything, so he was certain all of that trouble was done. He looked over a Cara, who was looking beautiful in her bridesmaid dress, looking as if she forgot about all of the trouble that had been going on before. Yeah, he was ready to finally hand the ring over to her.

Micky sat a little farther off from Peter, having some very different problems. The woman he loved was getting married today…to his best friend. What was he going to do about this? He knew he should object, but did he have the guts? He hoped he did. To be able to finally not have his feelings for her under wraps would be the most wonderful thing in the world. He just hoped he wasn't too late to be able to do that. To make it even worse, he was the best man.

Abigail was very worried too. As she saw Davy finally walk out to the altar, all dressed up as the groom, she bit her lip anxiously. Davy was her boyfriend dammit! She loved Bridget dearly, that strong, driven young woman, but no one was going to marry her Davy before she had anything to say about it! Something would be done today about this. Davy and Bridget were not going to get married if Abigail had anything to say about it.

"Mick, you holding up okay?" asked Mike, who noticed Micky getting ready to stand by Davy as his ironic role as best man.

"Someone'll object…I know they will," said Micky.

"Hell, if not you I'm sure Bridget or I'll do it," said Davy, straightening his tie. "Yeah, sure everyone who tried to kill us is dead, but this has to be ten times worse. Is my hair okay?"

"You look fine Davy," said Micky. Then, the organ player started to play, and the guests saw Bridget walking down the aisle, tailed by Cara, Abigail, and the Jones sisters as the bridesmaids. Bridget looked absolutely beautiful—her long while gown flared out like a bell at her hips and was embroidered with small flowers. It was reminiscent of the Victorian era with the high, lacy neckline and the corset style top. Her hair was curled in small corkscrews and half was pinned up with a pearl clip, and her lace veil trailed behind her like a wisp of wind. When she got all the way up the aisle, she stood in front of Davy and Micky, with Hazel be her side as her maid of honor.

"You look beautiful," Micky whispered to Bridget.

Bridget smiled bitterly and looked up at Davy, who sighed and looked over at Abigail, who gave him an identical worried look.

"Oh, isn't this great Harry," said Grandfather Jones to his son, patting him on the back. "Your son is getting married to a most wonderful woman today!"

"Yes, it is," said Harry. "Although now looking at them, they don't look very pleased to be up there."

"I agree," said James, who was with them. "My Bridget seems to be exchanging glances with the best man…oh…oh my, I think I see what may be going on here!"

"What, preposterous!" said Grandfather Jones. "Bridget and Micky? Why I've never heard of anything more unlikely in my life!"

"I propose that we wait and see what unfolds here," said James.

"I agree Father," said Harry. "If Davy and Bridget are unhappy here today, and other people know about it, someone will speak up. You don't want David to be unhappy, do you?"

"No, I don't," said Grandfather Jones. "I just thought Bridget would be perfect for him."

"Not everything is how it first seems," said Harry. "Let's just watch and see what happens, it could be interesting!"

"We gather here today, to witness the union of this man…and this woman…in the bonds of holy matrimony," the preacher drawled, seeming to everyone he really didn't want to be there. Davy had to empathize with him…

"I swear, if he doesn't say anything, I will," Abigail hissed over to Cara. "And if I don't, you better."

"Trust me, judging by the looks on their faces, I don't think we need to bother about us being the ones saying anything," said Cara. Abigail hoped she was right.

The preacher went through all of the scripted ceremony, and the looks on Davy's and Bridget's faces when they exchanged vows were painfully awkward to watch. Micky stood behind Davy like a rock, trying to keep any emotion off of his face, and Abigail still stood next to Cara with a very sour expression. The preacher still continued on:

"If there is anyone present who objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold their peace."

There was an uncomfortable, very awkward silence after that. All of the people who wanted to speak up looked around at each other wildly, as if hoping they would all speak up at once. "Oh, this is stupid," said Micky, giving up. "I object!"

The crowd gasped at the best man objecting to the wedding. "I say!" exclaimed Grandfather Jones, coming over with Harry and James.

"Hey, I object too!" said Abigail, finally.

"What is going on here?" asked Grandfather Jones when he and the two fathers came up to the altar. Peter and Mike glanced at each other and went up as well.

"We tried to tell you," said Harry.

"Why do all of you object?" asked Grandfather Jones.

"To be honest Grandfather, I'll have to object too," said Davy.

"I have to say the same, Mr. Jones," said Bridget, looking very relieved. "I was never crazy about the arrangement myself."

Grandfather Jones didn't really say any audible words—he kind of just sputtered like a two-year-old about to have a tantrum. "How could this happen?"

"It all seems quite simple actually," said James. "It seems your David doesn't want to marry my Bridget, and vice-versa. Is that correct?"

"Yes, for the most part," said Davy.

"What? Is there more to this?" said Grandfather Jones, looking about ready to explode.

"Well, Micky, why don't you start?" asked Davy.

"Well, you see guys," said Micky. "Bridget and I—uh—well, I'm in love with her, actually. And we've been together for a while now, in secret. We just didn't want to tell anybody or show it because we didn't know what kind of hell would break lose if anyone found out."

"Oh, brilliant!" exclaimed James. "Mr. Dolenz, I knew I liked you!"

"Well, glad I have your blessing," said Micky, smiling nervously.

"Is that all?" asked Grandfather Jones.

"Well…" said Davy, Micky, Mike, and Peter in unison, looking over at Abigail. Cara nudged Abigail with her elbow and she finally spoke up.

"Funny all of this should happen…" said Abigail. "I actually happen to be Davy's girlfriend!"

"What?" asked Grandfather Jones, gripping at his head. "This whole time?"

"Yeah, actually," said Abigail with an impish grin. "Funny, ain't it?"

"I actually find the situation very humorous," said Hazel.

"Quite," said Beryl.

"Good thing it got sorted out at the last minute!" said Lynda.

"Well I don't find it funny, not at all!" said Grandfather Jones. "Why didn't any of you tell me this?"

"Because we thought you wouldn't approve," said Davy. "We thought we'd all get in trouble."

"Oh, David, if you only told me, I could've worked something out!" said Grandfather Jones.

"Wait—you would've?" said Micky.

"Why yes!" said Grandfather Jones.

"Oh, well that's a relief Micky and Davy, you can tell him now!" said Peter.

"Peter, they already told him!" said Mike.

"Oh…" said Peter.

"Well, I guess this is the end of that then," said Davy. "You don't have a problem with it?"

"I wish you came and told me earlier before we actually put together a wedding," said Grandfather Jones. "And I am a little disappointed with all of you for not speaking up to me, but no, I don't have a problem with it."

"Yeah!" yelled a victorious Abigail. She rushed over to Davy and nearly knocked him over with a kiss.

"Calm down you guys," Cara muttered, but there was no calming down anyone at this point.

Micky went over to Bridget once Abigail had slammed Davy out of the way. "Well, I told you everything would work out," said Micky.

"Excuse me," said the flustered preacher. "But is there still going to be a wedding here?"

Bridget and Micky looked at each other, then to Davy and Abigail, and to Grandfather Jones. "No," said Micky finally. "No wedding, at least not today."

"Fine…" said the preacher. He slammed his book shut. "Then I'm out of here, I expect some sort of pay for my troubles!"

"Check's in the mail," said Harry as the preacher stomped off.

"Well, I'm glad we have a happy ending!" said Peter.

"What about yours, Pete?" asked Micky. He nodded to Cara.

"No, I'll wait till we're out of England," Peter muttered so Cara couldn't hear. "There's too many—uh—bad vibes here…I'll do it when we get home."

"Whatever you say Peter," said Micky. He looked back at Bridget. "Sorry your wedding day got messed up."

"Oh, I don't care," said Bridget. "It didn't get messed up anyway—you saved it." They kissed, accompanied by obnoxious cheers from the boys and clapping by Harry and James. Grandfather Jones just stood by, trying not to smile.

"So…what are we doing now?" asked Cara.

"Well, I'll tell you all that you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish!" said Harry. The group exchanged glances, and finally came to a conclusion.

"I appreciate the offer, Father, but I think we'll pass," said Davy. "Too much has happened here, and I think it's time we all headed home. I'm sure Cara's parents are missing her too."

"Oh crap…" said Cara, her eyes wide. "I never called them…"

"Don't worry about it Cara," said Peter. "I'm sure Jane and Bill entertained them plenty!"

"Ah…forgot about that," said Cara. "I wonder how that went…"

"Well, we should get on home to find out," said Mike. "Mr. Jones, and…Mr. Jones Sr., I don't know how we can thank you for your help."

"What about us?" asked Lynda, and her two sisters nodded.

"You too girls," said Mike. Lynda just about swooned.

"Okay gang, I guess we should pack and catch a plane ride home," said Mike. Once all of the wedding turned non-wedding decorations were torn down, the group went back inside to pack their things. Two vans were taken again to the airport so that the whole Jones family and Bridget with her father could see them off.

"Do take care of yourselves," said Harry once they were in the terminal. "David, despite what you were here for it was great to see you again, son."

"Same her Father," said Davy.

"This can't be goodbye," said Bridget to Micky.

"Nah, it ain't," said Micky. "I'm sure we'll see each other again—I'll write to you, I promise!"

"I will definitely come and visit all of you," said Bridget. "You've been the best friends I could ever have." She looked back at Micky. "I'm very glad I met you."

"Same here Bridget," said Micky.

"Thanks for chasing me all the way up to Manchester by the way," said Abigail. "I bet you all forgot already that I was the sole reason you all made this crazy little trip!"

"Oh, yeah, happy birthday again Abigail," said Cara, stifling a laugh. Abigail hit her playfully.

"Come on guys, I think I heard them call us to board," said Mike.

"Bye!" shouted Davy to his family and Bridget (who was in the middle of a long goodbye kiss from Micky) as he went with the others to board the plane.

"Micky! Get over here or you'll miss it!" Mike snapped.

Micky broke away from a winded-looking Bridget. "Oh, right, sorry," he said, grinning and red in the face.

"Buh bye now boys!" called Hazel.

"Safe flight now, don't crash!" said Beryl.

"We'll never forget you!" said Lynda.

"Of course we won't you dunderhead, one of them's our brother!" said Beryl.

Once they got on the plane, Cara went off to use the restroom, and Mike approached Peter, who would be standing alone for a few minutes. "Hey Peter," said Mike.

"What's up Mike?" asked Peter.

"Look man, I just wanna tell you…when we land back in California and propose to Cara…well, just good luck I guess," said Mike. "I'm so sorry I ever tried to take her away from you Pete, she's a great girl…I mean, I still like her very much and all, but I just have to accept the fact that she's your girl and I can do nothing else about it. Never let her go man, she's gonna be yours forever."

Peter smiled, his dimples cutely marking his face and his tawny eyes lit up. "Thank you Mike," he said. "I—I'm nervous, but it's about time I've done it. You're a good friend Michael."

"Thanks Shotgun," said Mike, ruffling Peter's hair. He just knew that Peter was the guy for Cara, and not himself. Cara came back from the restroom, and took her seat next to Peter. Mike went over to sit with Micky. "So, what're you gonna do with Bridget?"

"Well, ya know, we'll write," said Micky. "And she's rich enough to come down any time she wants, so I guess that's a plus…" Mike laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

"What a time, Abby," said Davy, who was sitting next to Abigail. "I'm so glad you're safe by the way, you have no idea how worried we all were, how worried _I _was."

"I think I have a good idea love," said Abigail, tweaking Davy's nose. "Glad to be headed home…I have a million things I need to catch up on after all of this." After a few long hours, the plane touched down in California.

"Home!" Peter called as soon as they walked out of the airport, slamming himself onto the ground to kiss the pavement.

"Oh, Peter, get up," said Mike.

"They're here!" Cara exclaimed, rushing over to her parents, Bill, and Jane who came to pick them up from the airport.

"Oh, Cara!" said Mrs. Lovelace. "I'm so glad you're safe—again!"

"Our girl's made of steel!" said Mr. Lovelace.

"What happened to Alice?" asked Jane. "I hope that awful woman got what she deserved! Wish I could've done it myself…"

The group relayed what indeed had happened the whole trip, slightly abridged of course, all the way from the note in the warehouse to Alice accidentally hanging herself by her own rope (and Peter so eloquently snuck in sneakily the part about giving Jim and brainwashed Mike the joint Bill had given him).

"Oh my…" said Jane, gripping onto Bill.

"Man Pete," said Bill. "Thinking on your feet sure does get you places."

"Yeah, got us not-dead," said Peter.

"So…" said Mike. "What are you gonna do now Peter?"

"Well, I dunno," said Peter. "I thought I'd go home, cook something to eat, get some sleep, and—" Basically everybody but Cara gave Peter a stony, "You know what I'm talking about, so don't play dumb" look on their face. "Oh…" said Peter, clearly understanding. "Right…" He fumbled at the lump in his pocket. "Uh…Cara?"

"Yes Peter?" asked Cara.

"I—uh—just want to tell you how much I have enjoyed our time together and everything," said Peter, hoping to God his voice wouldn't crack. "And, I want to make sure we can spend as much time as possible with each other." His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would crack a rib. Slowly, he inched the jewelry box that held the ring out of his pocket and lowered himself to that one knee that was itching to go down for some time now. Once he had the ring out of his pocket, he thought it was a cakewalk from there, but no. In full Peter Tork tradition, he found that his knee had missed completely the angle in which it was supposed to go down in, and he found himself falling flat on his face, holding the ring up so that wouldn't get screwed up too.

"Oh man…" Micky muttered. He went over to Peter. "Get up man." He pulled Peter up to his knee, where he was supposed to be, and he could continue.

"Sorry about that," said Peter with an embarrassed grin.

"Don't worry about it Peter," said Cara, also with a huge smile. She knew what was coming; she had been hoping this would happen for some time now. She had thought it was a daydream at first, but no, it was real, and happening now. All Peter had to do was say the words…

"Cara Lovelace, you are the love of my life," said Peter, looking straight into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Peter, yes!" Cara exclaimed, yanking Peter up and kissing him fiercely. They broke apart, and Peter, who could barely hold his hand straight, slid the ring onto Cara's finger.

"Oh, what a happy ending!" Micky shouted dramatically.

"Good job, son," said Mr. Lovelace with a wink. Abigail, Mrs. Lovelace, and Jane crowded around Cara to get a good look at the ring.

"So Pete," said Bill. "When's the bachelor party?"

"I'll think about that," said Peter.

"And you fell over…" said Bill. "Remember when I told you not to fall over?"

"He's Peter Tork, what did you expect?" asked Davy. Everyone over there laughed, because it sure was true. Peter took Cara into his arms once again and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Cara," said Peter. "I've been waiting so long to do this."

"I love you too Peter," said Cara. "And I'm glad you want to spend your whole life with me."

"Hey guys, let's go back to the pad and celebrate!" said Mike. "Just like we did when Bill and Jane got engaged, remember?"

"No, not really…" said Jane, blushing. She had a lot to drink that night.

"Maybe we can have a party without any abductions!" said Abigail. There was more laughter at that, and the whole group was headed back, at last, to the boys' beachside pad in LA. And that was where they would stay, far away from murderous freaks and any worries. Peter took the hand of his new fiancé and the two smiled at each other. This was a new chapter in all of their lives, and it would be a great one at that. For once, there was no fear of anything unfortunate to befall them in the city of Los Angeles, and boy were they happy about it.

**The End**

Thanks everyone once again for reading! I'm very glad you enjoyed, and I am going to ask my customary questions right about now! Post the answers in a review, or message them to me, any way is good.

What was your favorite chapter/part and why?

What character(s) did you like? Explain!

How did I get The Monkees' personalities down?

What could I have done better, and explain why.

Overall what did you think?

And of course, if you have questions of your own, ask me! Thank you so much!


End file.
